Tree Houses and Daisies
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Ron e Hermione nas semanas depois de retornarem à Toca. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Daisy Chain

**Tree Houses And Daises**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Vou manter os títulos dos capítulos no original, por que gosto mais deles assim. Se quiserem que eu comece a traduzi-los, é só pedir.

3) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

5) Freqüência de atualização: uma vez por semana.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo 1**

**Daisy Chain**

Hermione desceu para a cozinha com os pés descalços, segurando sua sandália em uma mão. Ela tinha subido para colocar uma saia e estava indo caminhar com Ron. Era quase o final de julho e o tempo estava começando a esquentar, por isso tinha decidido tirar a calça jeans e colocar a saia. Ron a estava esperando no jardim.

- Olá. – ela falou ofegante.

- Olá. – Ron respondeu um pouco timidamente.

Essa era a primeira vez que eles ficavam realmente sozinhos desde a batalha, há um mês.

- Bem, vamos? – Hermione gesticulou para o portão.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Tem um monte de repórteres por aí. – ele disse desanimadamente. – Quando estávamos na escola, eu costumava invejar a fama de Harry. – admitiu. – Agora, eu daria qualquer coisa para ser desconhecido de novo.

Ele se virou para os estábulos; estava dentro dos feitiços que Bill e Harry tinham colocado quando a família voltou para casa. Podia não ser o tipo de caminhada que Ron tinha imaginado quando convidou Hermione para dar uma volta depois do almoço, mas era melhor do que ficar preso dentro de casa. Caminhou pelo jardim, atravessando o pesado cheiro das flores de sua mãe, depois pelo canteiro de ervas, com seu cheiro de lavanda e sálvia.

- Onde estamos indo? – Hermione perguntou curiosamente.

- Atrás dos estábulos. Vê aquele carvalho ao norte? – Ron apontou para um carvalho antigo, com galhos grandes.

- Sim.

- Bill e Charlie construíram uma casa na árvore, quando eu era pequeno. No verão em que Ginny nasceu.

- Uma casa na árvore, Ron? – Hermione o olhou ceticamente.

- Foi arrumada durante os anos. – falou timidamente.

- Tenho certeza de que é adorável.

Quinze minutos de caminhada os levou até o carvalho. Ron subiu os pedaços de madeira pregados ao tronco e abriu a porta que levava para o interior da casa. Andou ao redor, forçando um pouco o chão, para ver se ainda estava firme.

- Está tudo certo, Hermione, pode subir! – a cabeça de Hermione passou pela porta.

- Hmm. Está precisando de uma boa limpeza. – falou e apontou a varinha para o chão. – _Scourgify!_ – murmurou e a pilha de folhas secas e outras sujeiras sumiu.

Ron bufou.

- Quando você tem nove anos e quer um lugar para chamar de seu, algumas folhas e um pouco de sujeira não importam de verdade. – ele conjurou um cobertor e se sentou sobre ele. Bateu no lugar ao seu lado, convidando Hermione a se sentar. Ela tirou as sandálias e se sentou ao lado de Ron graciosamente. – Então...? – Ron pigarreou.

- Então? – Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Quando você vai para a Austrália?

- Mês que vem.

- Como vai chegar lá?

- Com umas doze Chaves de Portal. – a boca de Ron se abriu. – Daqui para a Espanha. De lá para a Costa do Marfim. Depois, Yêmen, Sri Lanka, Malásia. De lá, eu vou para Perth, Austrália, e depois da Sydney e, por fim, Canberra. Até lá, o Ministério Australiano já deve ter encontrado meus pais e eu vou poder reverter o feitiço de memória e nós vamos pegar um avião de volta para Londres.

- Um avião trouxa? Quando tempo isso vai levar?

- Muito tempo. Horas.

- Quantas?

- Acho que quase vinte e quatro.

- Merlin, isso é um dia todo! – Ron se espantou.

- Acho que quando eu voltar, vou preferir Chave de Portal. Não demoraria tanto, mas meus pais vão ter bagagens.

- Quanto tempo até você voltar? – Ron perguntou tentativamente.

- Umas duas semanas. Talvez mais. Nós vamos ter de fechar qualquer coisa que eles tenham lá. – Hermione se encostou em Ron. – Eu vou te escrever, enquanto estiver longe. – ofereceu.

- Você já estaria de volta quando eu recebesse as cartas. – Ron ressaltou.

- Você está certo. – suspirou.

Ron afastou uma mecha de seu rosto.

-Que tal isso... Amanhã nós vamos até o Beco Diagonal, até a Floreios e Borrões, e compramos alguns diários. Nós vamos escrever neles enquanto você estiver fora, e quando você voltar, nós os trocamos.

- Eu retiro. – Hermione disse.

- Retira o quê?

- Você tem a carga emocional maior que uma colher de chá. – Ron riu e levou a mão dela até sua boca, depositando um beijo na palma. Hermione emoldurou sua bochecha e mordeu o lábio, pensando.

_Oh, apenas pare de pensar, Granger, e faça!_, pensou. Hermione puxou a boca de Ron para a sua e o beijou. Ron se remexeu e puxou Hermione para seu colo, suas mãos se enroscando nos cabelos dela.

- Caramba. – murmurou quando se separaram. – Isso foi brilhante! – roçou seu nariz no dela. – Podemos fazer mais disso? – Hermione sorriu e apenas o beijou em resposta.

Ron sentiu uma vontade irrepreensível de sentir a pele dela, as pontas de seus dedos subindo por sob a blusa de Hermione, dedilhando formas aleatórias na base de sua coluna. Ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior, e guiou a mão de Ron até seu estômago.

Sentindo como se estivesse segurando sua vida em suas mãos, Ron deslizou um pouco sua mão para cima, até as costelas dela, enquanto movia sua boca pelos centímetros de pele exposta do pescoço dela. Querendo ver e sentir mais, Ron desabotoou a camisa dela.

Estava tão focado em Hermione que não sentiu quando ela tirou a barra de sua camisa de dentro de sua calça, e deslizou as mãos por seu estômago, as pontas dos dedos flutuando incertos sobre o botão de sua calça, antes de decidirem subir novamente.

Depois de poucas horas, o estômago de Ron roncou, lembrando-os que era quase hora do jantar. Hermione riu, e gentilmente se soltou de Ron.

- Devemos estar um desastre. – ela comentou, tentando ordenar o cabelo.

Mordendo o lábio, Ron olhou ao redor da casa da árvore. Viu uma folha que entrara pela janela, enquanto estavam ocupados. Pegou a varinha, que tinha caído do bolso de trás de seu jeans. Tentando se lembrar de tudo o que conseguia sobre Transfiguração, transformou a folha em uma fita que combinava com o a blusa de Hermione.

- Isso vai ajudar? – perguntou, esticando uma mão com uma fita azul marinho na palma.

- Eu... – pela primeira vez, Hermione ficou sem palavras, enquanto assentia e tirava a fita da mão de Ron, usando-a para prender o cabelo.

Ron voltou a colocar a barra da camisa dentro da calça, e observou Hermione abotoar a camiseta, e colocar as sandálias. Ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-la a se erguer.

- Seus lábios estão inchados. – comentou, dedilhando-os com um dedo.

- Os seus também. – ela respondeu, lhe dando um último beijo, antes de descer a escada.

**-x-**

A próxima vez que foram para a casa da árvore, Ron se encontrou deitado de costas, sem camiseta, com os lábios de Hermione correndo por seu peito. Estava mais do que um pouco surpreso. Não tinha achado que ela seria do tipo hedonista. Nunca. Também nunca achara que ela usaria uma calcinha vermelha, mas a barra do jeans dela tinha escorregado um pouco na outra noite, revelando uma calcinha vermelha de renda. Imaginou se o sutiã fazia par. Ron ofegou suavemente quando Hermione encontrou um ponto particularmente sensível. Ela foi mais para baixo.

- Mione?

- Hmmmm? – Ron se mexeu quando o resmungo vibrou contra sua pele.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou.

- Contando suas sardas. – ela murmurou contra seu umbigo, roçando os lábios na linha que levava até seu...

- Mas eu não tenho nenhuma sarda aí. – ofegou. Achou que sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir.

- Bem, então, eu vou ter que examinar cuidadosamente, não é? – ela praticamente ronronou.

- Mione, espere! – Ron apertou os dentes. Seu corpo estava implorando que deixasse que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse, e sua mente... Hermione descansou o queixo em seu peito.

- O quê?

Ron estava respirando pesadamente.

- Apenas... Me dê um minuto... – afastou as mechas de cabelo que cobriam o rosto dela. – Não acha que estamos indo um pouco rápido demais? – perguntou com incerteza.

- Depois do ano que passamos juntos? – Hermione lhe deu um olhar estranho.

- Mione, a primeira vez que nos beijamos foi há um mês. – Ron atestou. – Lembra? Você estava lá.

- Eu me lembro. – respondeu. Hermione se sentou e ficou de costas para Ron, passando os braços ao redor dos joelhos. Ron fechou os olhos. Não era que isso que tinha imaginado acontecer. Sentou-se e colocou as mãos nas laterais do quadril dela.

- Eu só quis dizer; você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? – disse contra o cabelo dela.

- Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou apaixonada por você? – Hermione perguntou abruptamente.

Assustado, Ron respondeu:

- Não.

Hermione se encostou a ele.

- Segundo ano. Talvez desde o primeiro ano, depois que você bateu na cabeça daquele ogro. – piscou rapidamente, tentando não chorar. – Eu odiava quando você e Harry brigavam, por que eu te amava, e ele era como o irmão que eu nunca tive. – uma lágrima correu por sua bochecha e caiu na gola de sua camiseta. – Eu confundi MacLaggan no sexto ano. – confessou.

- Eu sei.

- Eu absolutamente _odiei_ te ver com Lavender. – disse raivosamente. – Eu vomitava um pouco todas as vezes que eu os via juntos.

- Eu mereci aqueles pássaros, também.

- Quando você voltou para a floresta de Dean, eu quis te beijar até seus lábios caíssem e bater na sua cabeça com a minha bolsa ao mesmo tempo.

- Definitivamente mereci o último. – Ron lhe deu um beijo sob a orelha. Ergueu seu queixo para poder beijá-la na boca. – Primeiro ano. – murmurou.

- O que tem? – Hermione tinha se virado dentro dos braços dele, de modo que pudesse encará-lo, suas pernas enroscadas nas dele.

- Quando você me disse que eu estava com uma sujeira no nariz. – afastou o cabelo dela. – Eu fui um tolo por não te convidar para ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo. Você estava tão... Além de linda. – as mãos de Ron tinham trabalhado nos botões da blusa dela. Com medo de respirar, afastou o tecido dos ombros dela. Sutiã roxo hoje. Sorriu e dedilhou o contorno do sutiã, na curva do seio dela. As mãos de Ron foram para as costas de Hermione e, com uma pergunta muda, pediu permissão. Ela assentiu. Ron notou a respiração escassa dela.

Conseguiu abrir o sutiã e afastou as alças dos ombros dela.

- Oh. – a boca de Ron ficou seca. Puxou Hermione para si e a beijou, maravilhado com a sensação da pele dela contra a sua.

Empurrou-a até que ela estivesse deitada sobre o cobertor. Seus lábios correram pelos ombros dela até seus seios.

- Ron, o que você está fazendo?

- Contando suas sardas. – ofegou.

- Mas eu não tenho...

- Acho que vou ter de investigar, não é?

No caminho de volta para a casa, Ron parou para juntar um buquê de margaridas, que tinha crescido perto do estábulo. Silenciosamente, o ofereceu para ela. A mão de Hermione se fechou ao redor da haste.

**-x-**

- Vou partir em dois dias. – ela disse, enquanto caminhavam até o final dos estábulos. Ron encolheu os ombros. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas não tinha de gostar. – Não está falando hoje? – Ron encolheu os ombros novamente. Hermione bufou em exasperação. _Isso é o bastante_, pensou. Ela soltou a mão de Ron e parou.

Ron parou e se virou. Ela estava parada no meio da grama alta, cercada por delicadas margaridas brancas, o sol fazendo seu cabelo brilhar. Deus, ele a queria. Tinham passado quase todas as tardes na casa da árvore, chegando perto, mas não mergulhando de cabeça em nada. Ele não permitia. Mas não hoje. Hoje, Ron jogou a precaução para longe, esquecendo-se de tudo o que Molly tinha enfiado em sua cabeça.

Puxou Hermione para si, e caiu na grama, deixando-a cair sobre si. Brigou para passar a camiseta pela cabeça, até que ele afastou suas mãos e tirou o tecido suave de algodão. Ele tentou ser gentil, mas não hoje. Hoje ele ia se certificar de que ela não o esqueceria na Austrália. Os dedos dela procuraram freneticamente pelo botão de seu jeans, e abriu o zíper. Ron a ajudou a empurrá-lo até seus pés, onde os chutou para o lado. Estava descalço hoje, como fizera quando mais novo.

- Você está usando muitas roupas. – resmungou, enquanto passava a blusa de Hermione pela sua cabeça, e a jogava para o lado. Enquanto se focava em se livrar do sutiã dela, ela tirou o jeans.

- Espere. – ele ofegou. Sentando-se, tirou as sandálias, jogando-as na direção da árvore, antes de afastar o jeans. Os dedos de Ron se enroscaram ao redor da calcinha dela e a puxou por seu quadril e coxas. Hermione segurou sua boxer.

- É claro que você tem uma boxer dos Cannons. – ela comentou, sorrindo.

- Agora é realmente a hora de comentar a minha escola de cueca?

- Absolutamente. – Ron se remexeu, de modo que Hermione estava sentada sobre seu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

- Tem certeza de que quer isso? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – amaldiçoando sob a respiração, Hermione encontrou seu jeans e tirou algo do bolso de trás. – Contraceptivo Trouxa. – disse em forma de explicação, antes de abrir e o colocar em Ron.

- Aí está algo que Hogwarts precisa ensinar... Um feitiço contraceptivo. – Ron murmurou, antes de ofegar com a sensação das mãos de Hermione ao redor de si.

- Ron?

- Mione?

- Cala a boca. – era a última coisa que Ron se lembrava de ouvir sobre o som do sangue correndo por suas orelhas, quando Hermione começou a se mover.

Não se lembrava de girá-los, deitando-a de costas, mas lá ela estava, gemendo seu nome, com as pernas enroscadas ao redor de sua cintura. Tudo o que ele via era seu rosto, todo que sentia era seu corpo, tudo o que ouvia era o som de sua voz.

Ron viu o desenho dos raios de sol passando pelas folhas com os olhos cerrados, e sentiu o calor acertar sua pele nua. Distraidamente, penso que se não se vestissem logo, teriam algumas queimaduras vergonhosas. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de grama esmagada sob suas costas, e o cheiro de Hermione sob seu nariz.

Espontaneamente, o pensamento saiu por sua boca, antes que conseguisse se parar.

- Por que você está comigo? – murmurou.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Hermione se soltou de Ron e se sentou, olhando feio para ele. Ela puxou os joelhos contra o peito, e descansou a testa neles.

Cuidadosamente não a tocando, Ron se sentou.

- Você pode ter quem você quiser. Você é inteligente, bem, brilhante, linda, mais fiel do que eu jamais fui, e ainda assim você está comigo, o maior idiota que já passou por Grifinória.

- Mas eu não quero outra pessoa. – ela disse, a voz abafada. Ron se bateu mentalmente.

_Ótimo,_ pensou,_ agora eu a fiz chorar._

- Mione, sinto muito, não quis te fazer chorar.

Ela ergueu o rosto lavado em lágrimas dos joelhos.

- Bem, você fez. – ralhou. Quando Ron a abraçou, ela chorou ainda mais. Ela disse algo que Ron não conseguiu entender.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

- Eu amo você, e se você não consegue entender isso, então talvez eu não devesse voltar!

- Não, Mione, por favor... – Ron se bateu mentalmente mais uma vez. Pegou sua camiseta, e a usou para secar o rosto de Hermione. – Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu apenas não entendo o porquê... – parou de falar, usando os dedos para secar uma nova lágrima.

Hermione fungou, e pegou a camiseta, usando-a para secar o rosto e assoar o nariz. Ron fez uma careta, mas era sua própria culpa.

- Precisa ter um motivo? Não há nada; nenhum livro que eu possa ler, nenhuma Runa que possa traduzir; que explique por que eu te amo, seu idiota absolutamente irritante! – respirando fundo, ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos. – Você é tudo para mim.

Ron piscou.

- Oh. – inclinou-se para beijá-la. – Quando Bellatrix estava com você, eu pensei que meu coração ia despedaçar. – ele fechou os olhos, se lembrando dos gritos. – Quase o fez. – as mãos de Ron se enrolaram no cabelo dela. – Merlin me ajude, eu amo você.

**-x-**

Dois dias depois, Hermione se fora. Ron pegou seu diário e foi para a casa da árvore. Abriu o livro fino, e encontrou uma margarida entre as páginas. Hermione deveria ter feito isso. Ele fizera a mesma coisa com o dela.

Abriu na primeira página, e encontrou um bilhete, na letra bem desenhada de Hermione.

_Ron, _

_Estarei de volta mais rápido do que pensa._

_Prometo._

_Amor,_

_Hermione._

Ele sorriu e começou a escrever.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo:** algo como "coroa/corrente de margaridas".


	2. Separate But Together

**Capítulo Dois**

**Separate But Together**

Ron estava sentado à mesa na manhã seguinte à partida de Hermione. Não fora capaz de dormir. Virara-se de um lado para o outro a noite toda, incapaz de se sentir confortável sem tê-la ao seu lado. Naquela primeira noite em Grimmauld Place, ele dormira no chão perto dela, segurando sua mão. Quando tinham começado a dormir em quartos, ela se esgueirara para o dele uma noite, e se deitara ao seu lado, afirmando que a casa a assustava. Ron não dissera nada, mas sabia por que ela estava assustada, e não era por causa da casa. Verdade seja dita, ele estava assustado também, e recebeu de bom grado a suave presença de Hermione na cama. Sabia que ninguém acreditaria nele se falasse que nada acontecera.

E nada acontecera quando ela se esgueirara para sua cama de armar, na barraca. Nem mesmo naquela noite em janeiro, quase um mês depois de ele ter voltado. Ela dissera que estava com frio. Era uma desculpa lógica. Estava congelante.

Ele não conseguira dormir bem no Chalé das Conchas. Acostumara-se a dormir com Hermione.

Depois da guerra, eles tinham voltado para A Toca com o resto da família. Uma noite, ela tinha se esgueirado para seu quarto, e se deitado na cama com ele. Ela estivera preocupada com sua viagem para Austrália. E ela não mais conseguia dormir sem ele.

Ou era o que ela havia dito.

Imaginou onde Hermione estava. Se ela tinha chegado bem na Austrália. Ela tinha uma vaga ideia de onde seus pais estavam, graças ao Ministério Australiano, e outros tinham a assegurado que feitiços de memória eram facilmente reversíveis sem machucar seus pais, mas Hermione estivera preocupada.

Todas aquelas Chaves de Portais... Ron estremeceu. Odiava viajar por Chave de Portal mais do que odiava Aparatar. Usar _uma_ Chave de Portal era o bastante para deixá-lo nauseado.

Ron olhou para o relógio. Ainda era cedo demais para alguém estar acordado e Ron estava ficando inquieto. Silenciosamente, foi até uma das prateleiras perto da pia, que continha vários livros, todos de receita. Ron ganhara uma grande afeição por cozinhar no ano anterior, especialmente desde que tentara ajudar Hermione quando estiveram acampando por várias semanas. E Ron decidiu que se havia algo que ele gostava, era comida.

Sabia fazer algumas coisas, como fazer as torradas e não queimá-las, e como ferver um ovo. Fleur tirara algum tempo para ensiná-lo a cozinhar algumas coisas simples tanto com magia quanto sem, como batatas recheadas e macarrão. Era bastante diferente de torrar as coisas presas à um garfo na lareira do Salão Comunal na escola. Ron descobriu que gostava de cozinhar. E quanto mais o fazia, mais gostava.

Correndo um dedo pelas espirais dos livros, Ron encontrou um que parecia interessante e o tirou da prateleira. Levou-o até a mesa e começou a ler, rindo para si mesmo pensando no que Hermione diria se pudesse vê-lo ler um livro espontaneamente, ainda que fosse um de receitas. Fez uma nota mental de escrever sobre isso em seu diário.

**-x-**

Molly desceu às seis horas, um hábito há muito adquirido de quando Percy e os gêmeos eram pequenos. Isso lhe dava meia hora para si mesma, antes de fazer o café da manhã para o bando de crianças famintas, que corriam para dentro da cozinha, os pijamas tortos, os cabelos bagunçados. Parou ao ver Ron com o nariz enterrado em um de seus livros, cegamente esticando a mão para outro, para que pudesse comparar as receitas.

- Bom dia, Ron. – Molly disse casualmente, pegando seu avental, pendurado em um gancho na porta da cozinha.

Ron pulou, fechando um dos livros em cima do dedo que estava usando para marcar onde estava no texto.

- Mãe!

- Não queria te assustar. – Molly mediu a quantidade de folhas de chá, e encheu a chaleira com água, acertando-a com sua varinha. A chaleira assobiou suavemente, e ela colocou a água quente sobre as folhas, deixando-as de molho.

- Está tudo bem. Você se importa? – Ron indicou os livros espalhados pela superfície da mesa.

- Não. Súbito interesse em cozinhar, eh?

- Algo assim. – Ron murmurou, sentindo sua nuca ficar quente. – Vocêpodemeensinar? – perguntou apressadamente.

Molly pausou no ato de se servir e servir a Ron xícaras de chá.

- Não entendi...

Ron respirou fundo.

- Você pode me ensinar? Cozinhar, quero dizer. – Ron enviou os livros para as prateleiras com a varinha. – Foi necessário ter de me alimentar para perceber que é uma boa habilidade a se ter. Queria ter sabido ano passado.

Molly passou uma xícara de chá para Ron e o estudou. Ele certamente não era o mesmo garoto que tinha ido embora o verão passado.

- Quando quer começar?

- Hoje?

Molly sorriu.

- Começaremos com algo simples. Bolinhos ou algo assim.

Ron assentiu, gentilmente girando seu chá, observando as folhas criarem e recriarem desenhos no líquido âmbar. Colocou a xícara na mesa, e as folhas se acomodaram no fundo.

- Mãe? Posso lhe perguntar algo? – sua garganta se fechou e ele teve que forçar as últimas palavras, esforçando-se para fazê-lo.

- É claro, querido. – Molly olhou para seu filho mais novo com expectativa.

- Quando eu nasci... – Ron olhou para sua mãe, a angústia que sentia desde que confrontara aquele medalhão aparecendo na superfície. – Quando eu nasci, você ficou chateada que eu não era... – os olhos de Ron fixaram as folhas na xícara. Balançou a cabeça. – Deixa para lá, mãe.

- Chateada que você não era... – os olhos de Molly se cerraram. – Uma garota? – adivinhou. Ron assentiu, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. – Ron, de onde você tirou essa ideia?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não é nada.

- Ronald, não é nada se te incomoda.

- Não me incomoda. – Ron respondeu defensivamente.

Molly ergueu o rosto de Ron para que pudesse encontrar seus olhos.

- Eu amo todos vocês. Não me importava se eram garotos ou garotas.

- Eu sei, mãe. – o coração de Ron se apertou ao ver o leve estresse nos olhos de sua mãe.

- Eu sei que foi difícil para você. Você tinha tanto para fazer jus, sendo o menino mais novo com todos os outros a sua frente, esquecido entre eles e Ginny, a primeira menina nascida na família Weasley em gerações. – Molly tomou um longo gole de chá para organizar seus pensamentos. – Tanto poderia ter dado errado sem você, Ron.

- Não vejo como. – Ron disse um pouco teimosamente. – Não sou inteligente, como Bill ou Percy. Não jogo Quadribol tão bem quanto Charlie, ou faço algo perigoso, como trabalhar com dragões. Não sou tão esperto ou astuto como Fred e George. E, bem, Ginny pode fazer praticamente tudo que decidir fazer. – Ron soltou o ar lentamente. Balançou a cabeça. – Não vejo como posso ter evitado algo de dar errado.

- Ron. – Molly disse gentilmente. – Você virou amigo de duas crianças que tinham tudo a perder nesse mundo. Apenas por ser amigo de Hermione você a lembrava todos os dias que o sangue não importa. O que vocês três fizeram ano passado, não teria sido feito por um bruxo ou bruxa menos confiante.

"E Harry... Você o aceitou imediatamente por quem ele é, ao invés de o que ele é. Ele não era o salvador do mundo mágico para você. Ele era um garoto no seu vagão do trem, que dividiu o que ele tinha com você, sem pedir. Você, Ron, o ensinou o que é ter pessoas que se importam. E como se importar pelas pessoas, em retorno. Ele nunca teria sido capaz de entrar na Floresta voluntariamente, se não tivesse aprendido com você que há pessoas por quem vale a pena se sacrificar." Molly segurou o rosto de Ron entre suas mãos. "Nunca pense que você não importa, Ron."

Ela beijou sua testa, e começou a convocar os ingredientes para os bolinhos.

- Agora, você queria aprender a cozinhar.

**-x-**

Hermione caiu em um pátio do Ministério Australiano. Em Sydney, tinham a avisado que estaria muito mais frio em Canberra do que Sydney, mas não era tão diferente de Londres, às vezes. Uma mão segurou seu cotovelo e a ajudou a se levantar. Sorriu para o homem de aparência juvenil que a cumprimentou.

- Senhorita Granger? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Mas, por favor, me chame de Hermione.

- Hermione, então. Eu sou Gavin MacAllister. Assistente da Ministra. Chame-me de Gavin. As pessoas me chamam de Senhor MacAllister, e eu começo a procurar por meu pai. – Gavin sorriu largamente para ela, fazendo Hermione se lembrar de Gilderoy Lockhart.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Gavin. – Hermione seguiu Gavin para dentro do Ministério, os pelos de sua nuca se erguendo levemente. Gavin parecia ser um homem legal, mas talvez legal _demais_? Andou por um corredor, balançando um pouco. Estava começando a concordar com Ron no que dizia respeito a Chaves de Portais. Dez Chaves de Portais em um único dia era um pouco demais, mas ela estivera ansiosa para encontrar seus pais, e não pensara completamente sobre seu plano. _Um pouco tarde demais para isso, Granger_, disse para si mesma.

O Ministério Australiano era um pouco menor do que o Britânico, e Hermione disse isso a Gavin.

- Nós temos Ministérios provinciais, já que estamos espalhados. Apenas os chefes de Departamento e funcionários para o ACT e Vitória. – Gavin se virou para olhar para Hermione. – Você parece acabada. – disse gentilmente. – Seguinte; você faz seu _check in_ com a Ministra, e eu te levo até um pub, para que se acomode.

Hermione parou de andar.

- Por que eu iria querer ir a um pub? – perguntou confusamente. – Não estou com vontade de beber nem nada assim.

Gavin olhou para Hermione como se ela houvesse enlouquecido, o que Hermione estava começando achar ser a situação.

- Há um bar no térreo, mas nos andares superiores há quartos.

- Oh. Certo. Como o Caldeirão Furado.

- O quê?

- Caldeirão Furado. É em... Bem, em Londres, é um restaurante, pousada, entrada para a parte bruxa da cidade.

- Apenas como A Fênix aqui. É onde você vai ficar enquanto estiver aqui, A Fênix. – Gavin contou a Hermione. – Vamos. Quanto antes você se encontrar com Maistri, mais cedo você pode colocar os pés para cima e tomar chá.

Gavin guiou Hermione por uma passagem, com largas janelas, que mostravam um calmo rio. Ele abriu uma porta e gesticulou para Hermione entrar.

- Sente-se. – ele disse, indicando uma poltrona fofa. – Maisri já vem. – Hermione se afundou na poltrona com um suspiro ruidoso. Tinha sido um longo dia, mesmo com Chaves de Portais. Saíra de Londres tarde da noite para que pudesse chegar na Austrália durante o dia, as Chaves de Portais a deixando em lugares estranhos. Agora eram quatro horas da tarde em Canberra. Hermione se recostou, e fez a conta mentalmente. Ainda era cinco da manhã n'A Toca. Esperava que Ron tivesse conseguido dormir. Ele queria tê-la acompanhado até Londres, mas ela se recusara. Era mais fácil assim, começar sozinha.

- Senhorita Granger? – uma mulher pequena e morena entrou na sala.

- Hermione. – respondeu automaticamente, se levantando para cumprimentar a mulher.

- Maisri Richardson. – a Ministra ofereceu uma mão. Hermione a apertou, distraidamente notando a própria mão tremendo levemente. – Por favor, Hermione, sente-se. – Maisri acenou languidamente com a varinha para uma pequena mesa e uma bandeja de chá apareceu. Maisri serviu uma xícara e a ofereceu a Hermione. – Então, Hermione, eu recebi uma carta e tanto de Shacklebolt sobre você.

- Oh?

- Ele diz que você colocou um feitiço de memória em seus pais. Modificou a memória deles, lhes deu novas identidades. Magia bastante avançada, essa. – Maisri olhou para Hermione por alguns momentos. – Você se importa se eu perguntar quantos anos você tem?

- Dezoito. Dezenove em setembro. – Hermione respondeu, exaustão aparecendo em sua voz. – Por quê?

- Apenas curiosidade. Você é terrivelmente nova. – Maisri tomou um gole de chá. – Nós ficamos sabendo do que vocês fizeram na Inglaterra. Você, e seus amigos. Invadindo Gringotes, Voldemort. Como você fez?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Fizemos o que tínhamos de fazer. Não quero ser rude, Ministra, mas isso não é algo sobre o que eu goste de falar. – Hermione pousou a xícara e bateu as mãos no colo. – Meus pais? – perguntou enfaticamente.

- Eles estão em Adelaide. Você lhes deu os nomes de... – Maisri consultou um pedaço de pergaminho. – Monica e Wendell Wilkins. Isso está correto?

- Sim. – Hermione esfregou os olhos. Estavam doloridos com a falta de sono.

- E os nomes reais deles? Para que possamos arrumar tudo para que vocês três possam voltar para Londres.

- Richard e Jane Granger. – Hermione abriu sua bolsa gasta, e pegou algo de dentro. – Trouxe os passaportes deles. – os apertou em uma mão.

- Podemos guardá-los aqui, se quiser. – Maisri esticou uma mão.

Hermione olhou para a mão esticada com desconfiança.

- Sinto muito, Ministra, mas depois dos últimos anos que tive... – voltou a guardar os passaportes na bolsa. – Eu realmente sinto muito. Não quero parecer grossa; quero dizer, minha mãe ficaria horrorizada com meu comportamento, mas...

- Você não tem bons motivos para confiar em algum membro do Ministério, não importa qual a nacionalidade. – Maisri disse sagazmente. – Shacklebolt mencionou como os dois últimos Ministros ingleses trataram você e seus amigos. Não posso dizer que te culpo. – Maisri deu um olhar de aprovação para a bolsa. – Feitiço adorável esse na bolsa, também.

- Obrigada. – Hermione sorriu cansadamente.

- Você quer ir para Adelaide amanhã, ou esperar alguns dias até se recuperar da viagem?

- Amanhã, por favor. Quero voltar para Londres o mais rápido possível.

- Vou chamar Gavin, e ele te levará até A Fênix. É perto. Durma um pouco, e volte amanhã cedo, por volta das dez horas. Seu transporte até Adelaide estará pronto. – Maisri saiu da sala. Parou do lado de fora da porta, e espiou discretamente para a jovem mulher sentada na poltrona.

Maisri conhecia todos eles — Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. Os três mal eram maiores de idade. Adolescentes que tinham visto coisas que muitos adultos não viam. No inverno passado, vários nascidos trouxas britânicos tinham se refugiado ali. Todos tinham histórias horríveis do que estava acontecendo. Eles procuravam qualquer novidade da Inglaterra sobre Harry Potter. Ou melhor, a falta de novidades, e se ele tivesse sido capturado ou morto, isso estaria em todos os jornais. Maisri se sentia um pouco intimidada por essa jovem mulher, que conseguia realizar magia tão avançada com tão pouca idade.

Maisri rapidamente voltou ao seu escritório.

- Gavin. – disse suavemente. Ele ergueu os olhos do trabalho. – Por favor, acompanhe a senhorita Granger até A Fênix. – Gavin assentiu e foi até a porta. – Oh, Gavin? – ele parou e olhou para Maisri por sobre o ombro. – Eu a deixaria em paz, se fosse você. – Maisri conhecia Gavin bem demais. Ele gostava das mulheres, e Hermione Granger era exatamente seu tipo. Adicionou: – Ela provavelmente vai arrancar suas bolas se você tentar qualquer coisa, ah, _indesejável_, digamos. E ela é tão boa, que você provavelmente só vai notar quando ela já estiver a meio caminho até a Tasmânia.

Maisri sabia que tinha sido imperdoavelmente bruta, mas Gavin tinha a tendência de paquerar as mulheres erradas, às vezes. Gavin engoliu em seco e obedientemente foi buscar Hermione, que estava guardando apressadamente uma Orelha Extensiva em sua bolsa.

- Erm? Senhorita, uh, Granger? – Gavin estava um pouco pálido.

- Sim, Gavin? – Hermione sorriu educadamente.

- Se você me seguir, eu te levo até A Fênix. – Gavin saiu da sala, e estava caminhando apressadamente pelo corredor antes que Hermione conseguisse se levantar.

**-x-**

Hermione se afundou na banheira quente, fazendo uma leve careta quando seu corpo entrou em contado com a água. Relaxando contra o fundo da banheira, sorriu afetadamente ao se lembrar da expressão no rosto de Gavin quando ele a levara até A Fênix. Pensou ser uma boa coisa que Ron não tivesse ido com ela. Ele provavelmente socaria o nariz de Gavin por olhar Hermione. Não que Gavin tivesse necessariamente feito algo para merecer isso, mas Hermione não achava que teria se importado.

Sentia falta de Ron.

Depois de quase um ano dormindo perto um do outro, ou apertados na mesma cama, Hermione imaginou como conseguiria adormecer sem ter os braços dele ao seu redor. Ou o quão quieto seria sem todos os roncos. Sorriu. Não era tão ruim, na verdade. Apenas quando ele acabava de adormecer. E não era tão barulhento quanto à sinfonia que sabia que seu pai era capaz de produzir.

Imaginou o que Ron estava fazendo. _Ou o que ele está comendo_, pensou. Era hora do café da manhã em Devon, afinal. Imaginou se teria como enviar uma mensagem para os Weasleys para avisá-los que chegara bem. Molly e Arthur certamente estariam preocupados.

Hermione começou a sentir o cansaço. Estava acordada há mais de vinte e quatro horas agora. Abriu o ralo com o pé, e se secou desleixadamente. Vestiu o pijama que deixara na cama. Sua bolsa estava aberta em uma cômoda. Um pedaço de roupa laranja estava aparecendo na abertura.

Hermione puxou o material, e uma camiseta larga dos Chudley Cannons saiu da bolsa. Dedilhando uma mancha, a levou ao nariz, inalando o cheiro de Ron do outro dia nos estábulos, corando levemente.

Fechando os olhos, Hermione conseguia ver Ron esticando entre a grama, margaridas balançando levemente sob a luz do sol de verão. Tinha deixado uma dentro do diário dele antes de ir embora.

Hermione passou a camiseta pela cabeça. Parecia que Ron ia dormir com ela essa noite, afinal.

Voltou a mexer na bolsa e pegou seu diário. A viagem de hoje merecia ser escrita.

Desamarrou a fina fita que mantinha o diário fechado, e o abriu. Uma margarida descasava entre as duas primeiras folhas. A letra mal desenhada de Ron estava em uma das páginas.

_Mione,_

_Eu vou esperar por você._

_Amor,_

_Ronald._

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **Separados, mas juntos.


	3. Wordless, Speechless Fog

**Capítulo Três**

**Wordless, Speechless Fog**

Hermione acordou e gemeu. Ela se sentia como se houvesse sido atingida pelo feitiço que Dolohov gostava de usar. Todas aquelas Chaves de Portais... Hermione pegou seu relógio e apertou os olhos para ele. Ainda faltavam algumas horas, antes de precisar ir ao Ministério.

Hermione se espreguiçou, sentindo várias juntas estalarem. Afastou os cobertores e foi ao banheiro. Hoje era o dia. Ia encontrar seus pais e lhes devolver suas memórias. Estava se sentindo terrivelmente ansiosa. Sua mãe tinha problemas o bastante com o mundo mágico, e não apreciaria ter sua memória modificada como tinha sido. Claro que ela entenderia, mas isso não queria dizer que ela tivesse que gostar.

Hermione cuspiu a pasta de dente na pia. Imaginou o que seus pais diriam quando contasse que tinha sido ela a modificar suas memórias.

- Saí dessa, Granger. – disse para seu reflexo. – Uma coisa de cada vez.

Vestiu-se e foi para o térreo, imaginando onde poderia tomar o café da manhã. Gavin tinha dito algo quando a trouxera na noite passada, mas estivera cansada demais e não ouvira nada.

- Olá. – a cabeça de Hermione se ergueu. Uma mulher atrás do balcão acenou para ela. – Está com fome?

- Um pouco. – Hermione admitiu.

- Sente-se, então, e eu vou te servir. O que você quer?

- Uh, apenas chá e torrada, se não for pedir demais. – Hermione observou a mulher se mover atrás do balcão, torrando o pão e fervendo um pouco de chá.

- Você é aquela garota Granger, não é? A que anda com Harry Potter?

- Sim. – Hermione disse. Era trabalho demais tentar negar.

- Está aqui para umas férias, então, é?

- Algo assim.

- Uma época do ano estranha, se não se importa que eu diga. – Hermione apenas deu de ombros. A mulher colocou as torradas, um bule de chá e uma xícara na frente de Hermione. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me avise, certo?

- Obrigada.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã, Hermione foi para o Ministério. Era um pouco antes das dez, mas Hermione não tinha mais nada a fazer. Tentara ler, mas estava tão distraída que acabara lendo a mesma frase quatro vezes. Caminhou pelo corredor bem iluminado até parar em frente à mesa de Gavin.

- 'Dia, Gavin. – falou.

Gavin ergueu os olhos, atento à varinha que aparecia no bolso da calça de Hermione.

- 'Dia, senhorita Granger.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha para a maneira que ele a chamara, mas não mencionou.

- Gavin, posso pedir algo?

- Claro.

- Há alguma maneira que eu possa mandar uma mensagem para a Inglaterra imediatamente? Deixar meus amigos saberem que cheguei inteira?

- Claro. Bem, não será imediato, mas vai chegar mais rápido do que por uma coruja. Vai demorar várias horas.

- Não tem problema. – Hermione disse rapidamente. – Posso pegar um pergaminho e uma pena? – Gavin lhe passou o que pediu, e indicou uma pequena mesa no canto. Escreveu um rápido bilhete para os Weasleys e para Harry, avisando-os que chegara em Canberra e que iria para Adelaide ainda nessa manhã. Endereçara a Ron, enrolou o pergaminho e acenou sua varinha para ele. Agora, só abriria para Ron. Ergueu-se e passou o rolo para Gavin.

Gavin levou o pergaminho até uma pequena urna em uma prateleira.

- Vai primeiro para o Ministério britânico. Vou adicionar um bilhete, pedindo para o senhor Shacklebolt direcionar para...?

- Os Weasleys. Especificamente Ron Weasley.

- Amigo seu?

- Pode-se dizer isso. – Hermione respondeu com um leve corar. Observou Gavin anexar um bilhete para Shacklebolt e colocar o rolo na urna. – Como funciona? – perguntou.

- Como uma Chave de Portal. É uma maneira para os Ministros se comunicarem rapidamente. Mas acho que eles não se importariam com isso.

- Hermione, você está pronta para ir para Adelaide? – Maisri apareceu na porta entre seu escritório e o de Gavin.

- Oh, sim.

- Siga-me, por favor. – Maisri guiou Hermione até as lareiras. – Assumo que já tenha usado o flu antes?

- Sim.

- Apenas diga 'Adelaide' quando entrar. Estão esperando por você lá. O Chefe dos escritórios de Adelaide é um homem chamado Paul Rogers. Eles querem se encontrar com você e bolar um plano para que você possa entrar na casa de seus pais e desfazer o feitiço de memória. – Hermione assentiu, seus olhos fixos nas chamas a sua frente. – Boa sorte, Hermione. – Maisri adicionou.

Respirando fundo, Hermione jogou um punhado de pó de flu dentro da lareira e disse firmemente:

- Adelaide!

A familiar sensação de estar girando apareceu e, em um momento, ela tropeçou em um tapete em outra sala. Um homem mais velho parou em sua frente.

- Senhorita Granger? – ele perguntou.

- Sim.

- Paul Roger, mas pode me chamar de Paul. – levou Hermione até outra sala, onde dois bruxos estavam sentados à mesa. – Stu Mason e Atticus MacNeill, essa é Hermione Granger. – ambos os homens ficaram surpresos. Tinham ouvido falar o que Hermione Granger tinha feito com seus pais, e não esperavam uma pequena bruxa de dezoito anos.

- Bom dia. – Hermione disse, se sentando na cadeira que Paul puxou para ela.

- Então, senhorita Granger, nós pensamos que seria mais fácil ir até a casa de seus pais sob alguma alegação e atordoá-los, para que você possa reverter o feitiço de memória. O que acontece depois disso, é sua decisão.

- Atordoá-los? – Hermione estava surpresa.

- É o mais seguro para você. Você pode modificar a memória deles enquanto eles estiverem inconscientes. – Paul pausou, e estudou Hermione. – Como estão seus feitiços não verbais?

Olhando-o feio, Hermione sacou a varinha e a apontou para sua bolsa. A mandou para o outro lado da sala, e a convocou de volta — tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Guardou a varinha no bolso, e olhou para Paul.

- Isso responde sua pergunta.

- Sim, responde.

- Certo, tudo bem. Como vocês tão planejando entrar na casa?

Stu se inclinou.

- Nós vamos danificá-la. – ele disse simplesmente.

- D-d-danificá-la? – Hermione guinchou.

- Apenas algo como fazer o telefone ficar mudo ou algo com as luzes. Nada que vá machucá-los. – Atticus garantiu. – Desse modo, podemos entrar na casa e atordoá-los, sem que o resto da vizinhança veja.

Hermione suspirou. Isso estava virando um show.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar?

- Alguns dias, mais ou menos. – Stu respondeu dando de ombros.

- Alguns dias. – Hermione repetiu. – Quando vocês vão começar?

- Essa tarde. – Paul respondeu.

- O que eu faço enquanto vocês danificam a casa dos meus pais?

- Fique por perto. Vamos precisar te levar até seus pais o mais rápido possível. Sua parte da história, sabe.

- Adorável. – Hermione resmungou. Esperava que pudesse apenas ficar atrás deles. Era uma péssima atriz a maior parte do tempo.

Pelo menos, tinha algo para ler.

**-x-**

Dois dias depois, Hermione se viu usando o uniforme de técnico da companhia de telefone, parada na frente de um bangalô organizado. Havia rosas na frente. Hermione sorriu um pouco. Seu pai amava rosas e tinha cultivado rosas no jardim dos fundos da casa em Oxford. Parecia que algumas coisas eram inatingíveis para o feitiço de memória.

Atticus tocou a campainha.

- Lembre-se. – ele murmurou. – Você está em treinamento.

Hermione assentiu silenciosamente. Conseguia ver a silhueta de uma mulher caminhar na direção da porta. A maneira de andar de Jane Granger também não tinha sido modificada por causa do feitiço de memória. A porta se abriu e sua mãe apareceu.

- Sim?

- Boa tarde, senhora. Viemos arrumar seu telefone. – Atticus disse.

- Oh, maravilhoso! Está sem funcionar há dois dias. – Jane se alegrou e deu um passo para o lado, dando-lhes espaço para que Atticus e Hermione entrassem. Jane fechou a porta, e guiou Hermione e Atticus até a cozinha, onde Richard Granger estava lendo o jornal da manhã. Atticus chamou a atenção de Hermione e assentiu.

Dentro de segundos, os pais de Hermione estavam inconsciente sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Hermione respirou fundo. Estava tremendo tanto que conseguia sentir o tecido da calça tremer junto. Atticus tocou seu ombro.

- Você está bem?

- Estou bem. – disse automaticamente. Apertou a varinha em sua mão e conjurou o feitiço para devolver a memória de seus pais.

- Você quer que eu fique até eles acordarem ou quer que eu vá?

- Pode ir. Vou para lá em um ou dois dias para que tudo seja providenciado para voltarmos para Canberra.

- Tem certeza? – Atticus olhou para a mulher determinada a sua frente. Ela não parecia ser mais velha que sua própria filha.

- Sim. Pode ir. – Hermione olhou para seus pais com ansiedade. Não percebera quanta saudade sentia deles até esse momento.

Atticus assentiu.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, senhorita Granger, sabe onde nos encontrar.

- Obrigada, senhor MacNeill.

Atticus se virou e saiu da casa. Hermione esperou até ouvir o suave _click _da porta da frente sendo fechada, antes de voltar a erguer a varinha.

- _Ennervate_. – murmurou.

Jane se sentou, esfregando a testa.

- Richard, eu tive o sonho mais estranho...

- Mãe? – Hermione murmurou, congelada no lugar.

- Hermione? – Jane ergueu os olhos. Sua expressão mudou para uma de confusão quando notou a cozinha estranha. – Hermione, onde estamos?

- É uma longa história, mãe.

**-x-**

Ron foi para a casa da árvore, escrever em seu diário. Todos estavam tão ocupados sendo cuidadosos ao redor um do outro, que ele estava ficando com dor de cabeça. O único momento em que se sentia livre para falar era quando Molly lhe dava aulas de cozinha. Ele tinha surpreendido a ambos. Ele era realmente bom. Sentia-se estranhamente satisfeito com isso, também. Isso era algo que ele conseguia fazer, e fazer bem. Escreveu sobre isso no diário, pensando que Hermione poderia gostar de ler sobre isso.

Ron colocou o diário no bolso de trás, e subiu a escada. Passou pela porta no chão, e se acomodou em uma das almofadas que aparecera nos últimos dias. Um dia, entediado e cansado de acabar com o traseiro dolorido por se sentar na madeira, Ron roubara o apoio de alguns sofás antigos do porão e os usara para praticar Transfiguração. No dia seguinte, irritadamente se dera conta de que poderia ter usado um feitiço Amortecedor e resolvido o problema, mas gostava de ter as almofadas ao redor.

Ron desfez o fino nó que mantinha o diário fechado. Puxou a pequena caixa de penas e tinta para perto, e abriu o diário onde um pedaço de pergaminho marcava a última página escrita. Era o bilhete de Hermione, que recebera por intermédio do Ministério, avisando-o que tinha chegado à Austrália e que estava indo para Adelaide, onde seus pais estavam morando.

Segurou frouxamente a pena em uma mão. Ron ainda estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Dormir tinha sido difícil nas últimas noites. Os pesadelos de Harry estavam ficando piores, quando ele sequer dormia. Harry tinha colocado feitiços silenciadores no antigo quarto de Bill depois das primeiras noites em que todos entravam no quarto. Ron provavelmente estava mais preocupado com Harry do que qualquer vez antes. Harry sempre estivera disposto a conversar sobre o que o estava incomodando, mas desde a batalha, ele se fechara tanto que Ron não tinha certeza do que o faria se abrir.

Ron sabia o que estava incomodando Harry, é claro. Era a culpa. Todas as vezes que alguém se machucara ou morrera desde o quarto ano, Harry começava a se culpar. Mas isso era pior do que qualquer coisa que Ron já vira. Harry não estava comendo muito, e dormindo menos. Ele ficava no quarto de Bill quando não estava empurrando a comida pelo prato durante as refeições, quando sequer se dava ao trabalho de aparecer.

O som de farfalhar chegou aos ouvidos de Ron. Olhou pela janela e viu Harry caminhando até os estábulos, Ginny logo atrás dele. Ginny estava gritando algo, mas era muito indistinto para Ron entender o que estava sendo dito. A última coisa que ela disse fora o bastante para fazer Harry parar atrás do carvalho. Ron se afastou um pouco, para que eles não o vissem, mas ainda conseguia ouvir Ginny e Harry.

- O que você quer, Ginny? – Harry gritou para ela.

- Você me deixou. Por quase um ano, sem nada.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ginny, não era seguro para você. Você era menor de idade. E mesmo que você viesse conosco, você ainda tinha o Rastreador em você.

- Então, eu não era nada além de uma obrigação para você?

Ron se encolheu. Isso soava como algo que ele diria.

- Não! É claro que não! Mas se algo acontecesse com você, eu teria morrido! – Harry deu alguns passos para perto de Ginny, de modo que eles estavam separados por centímetros.

- Isso é adorável. – Ginny ralhou. – Isso realmente ajuda depois de todas as noites não dormidas, me perguntando se você tinha morrido, tentando encontrar a estação em que o Observatório Potter estava passando. Todas aquelas vezes em que os Carrows permitiram que os Sonserinos praticassem a Cruciatos em nós, como detenção. – de repente, a mão de Ginny colidiu com o rosto de Harry com um poderoso _crack_. Ron ficou tenso, a varinha na mão, pronto para jogar o maior feitiço escudo entre eles.

Harry apenas ficou parado. Ele não tentara se defender. Ron viu uma marca vermelha aparecer na bochecha de Harry.

- Isso foi por me deixar no verão passado. – a mão de Ginny acertou o rosto de Harry novamente. – Isso foi por não me apoiar na Sala do Requerimento! – Ron ficou boquiaberto. Ele sabia que Ginny tinha um temperamento, mas isso não era algo que vira antes. O formato da mão de Ginny estava marcado nas bochechas magras de Harry. - Isso foi por me fazer pensar que você estava morto! – Ginny estava gritando e chorando agora, o terceiro tapa pousando mais fortemente do que o primeiro, e um quarto seguindo.

- Esse último foi pelo quê? – Harry perguntou roucamente.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça, e saiu correndo na direção do Rio Otter. Harry a observou silenciosamente, e se virou na direção oposta, seu rosto agora uma coleção de marcas de mãos. Ron se soltou contra a parede, cuidadosamente soltando a varinha. Suas mãos estavam tremendo. Ron fechou o diário. Não achava que seria capaz de escrever qualquer coisa sem que sua letra ficasse pior do que já era.

O jantar foi tenso. Harry tinha entrado pela porta da frente mais cedo, e ido para o quarto de Bill, fechando a porta silenciosamente, como se ela fosse quebrar. Ele não descera para o jantar. Ginny estava beliscando o jantar, os olhos ainda inchados. Ron sentiu outra parte de seu coração quebrar. Por mais que atormentasse Ginny por namorar, ele esperara por anos para ver Ginny com Harry.

George pigarreou, um som parecido com uma roupa sendo rasgada.

- Vou reabrir a loja no começo de agosto. – anunciou.

- Você quer ajuda? – as palavras escaparam da boca de Ron antes que pudesse pará-las.

George parecera surpreso.

- Sim. Adoraria. – empurrou um pedaço de frango com o garfo. – Pensei em ir ver o que temos de produtos e limpar a loja na segunda-feira. Não fui até lá desde o final de março. – George se virou para Ron. – Nove horas é muito cedo para você na segunda-feira de manhã?

- Não, está bom. – Ron levou o prato até a pia, e começou a lavar a louça empilhada no balcão. Ele não notou Arthur, Molly ou Ginny sair do cômodo, nem percebeu George parado ao seu lado, secando os pratos que lavara.

- Então, estive pensando... – George começou. – Eu não quero administrar a loja sozinho.

- Certo. Tenho certeza de que Lee gostaria de fazer isso com você.

- Nah. Lee está muito ocupado com seu novo programa de rádio.

Ron vasculhou seu cérebro, tentando encontrar alguém para ajudar George.

- Estava pensando em você. – George disse quietamente.

Ron derrubou o prato que estava lavando. Quebrou assim que tocou o chão. Amaldiçoando para si mesmo, pegou sua varinha e murmurou _reparo_. Voltou a guardar a varinha no bolso, e se abaixou para pegar o prato.

- Por que eu?

George sorriu tristemente.

- Fred e eu queríamos te chamar eventualmente. Se você não tivesse enfiado na cabeça que queria ser um Auror, isso é.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Eu já tive o bastante disso. Tenho feito isso desde os onze anos. Não é tão legal quanto soa, na maior parte do tempo.

- Você realmente se provou nesse último ano, Ron. – George disse quietamente.

- Obrigado, George. – Ron correu uma mão pelo rosto. Deixou o prato em suas mãos cair na água cheia de sabão. Ron puxou George para um abraço apertado. – Eu sinto muito. – murmurou. – Nunca quis que fosse assim.

- Eu também não, mano. – George engasgou. – Mas Fred ia querer que as coisas continuassem. Ele pensaria que somos todos idiotas por lamentarmos tanto. – depois de um momento, George soltou Ron com um suspiro. – Então, que tal tentarmos isso por um ano e vermos como nos saímos?

- Parece bom. – Ron sorriu. – Hermione vai ficar satisfeita.

George pegou um prato.

- Mesmo?

- Ela vai ficar feliz que eu esteja fazendo alguma coisa, ponto final.

- Então, o que aconteceu entre a dupla chorona essa tarde?

- Harry e Ginny?

- Quem mais?

- Não sei.

- Mentiroso.

Ron abriu o ralo da pia, e enxaguou o pano de prato que estivera usando, pendurando-o sobre a pia.

- Não tenho certeza. Eles estavam gritando um com o outro. Ela o estapeou algumas vezes, e foi isso.

- Ginny o estapeou? – Ginny esfregou a lateral da cabeça. – Isso não é coisa dela. Normalmente, ela aposta em punições sutis.

- Sim.

George resmungou em resposta.

- Você quer sair um pouco?

- Cabeça de Javali. – Ron respondeu prontamente.

- Leu minha mente. – George suspirou. – Os outros vão estar um pouco...

- Lotados.

- Exatamente. – George pendurou o pano de prato em uma barra perto ao fogão para secar e foi para a porta dos fundos.

**-x-**

_Ron conseguia ouvir Hermione gritando. A voz de Bellatrix pontuava os gritos. Ele tentou socar as paredes da masmorra em frustração, mas seus pulsos apenas sumiam na névoa que o cercava. Ron se virou, procurando por Harry, mas estava sozinho. Os gritos ficaram mais altos e continham mais dor._

_Depois de um tempo, ele viraram resmungos fracos, e então..._

_Nada._

- Ron! Acorde! – Harry balançou Ron fortemente, desviando dos braços inquietos de Ron.

- O qu...?

- Aqui. _Aguamenti_. – Harry passou um copo de água para Ron.

Ron acenou a varinha para o candelabro, iluminando o quarto levemente. Aceitou o copo que Harry lhe oferecia.

- Eu acordei mais alguém?

- Não. Você não estava gritando. Apenas se mexendo bastante. Eu não estava dormindo, mesmo.

Ron apertou os olhos para o rosto de Harry. As marcas de mãos tinham se transformado em alguns hematomas nas bochechas um pouco inchadas de Harry.

- Você devia deixar mamãe dar um jeito nisso. – gesticulou na direção do rosto de Harry.

- Nah. Não tem problema. Eu meio que mereci. – Harry tocou um dos hematomas e fez uma careta. – Acho que nunca mais vou subestimar sua irmã novamente.

- Ela está magoada.

- Obrigado pela atualização, Capitão Óbvio.

- Não apenas por causa de Fred, seu idiota. Ou Remus e Tonks. Ou Colin. Ela acha que você vai deixá-la para trás de novo.

- Por quê?

Ron bufou sem se dar conta do quanto soara como Hermione.

- Você percebe que essa foi a conversa mais longa que você teve com _alguém_ desde que voltamos para casa? Você está nos evitando como se você tivesse alguma praga. Especialmente Ginny. Ela provavelmente acha que você não a quer mais por perto.

- Mas isso não é verdade... – Harry protestou fracamente.

- Quando foi a última vez que você disse qualquer coisa a Ginny? No funeral de Fred?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Acho que não percebi quanto tempo passou.

- Seu aniversário é em uma semana.

- Oh.

- Não é sua culpa, sabe.

- Sirius foi.

- Não, não foi. Você não tinha ideia até chegarmos lá.

- Se eu não tivesse...

- Se você não tivesse corrido para Londres, se eu não tivesse deixado vocês no inverno, se nós não tivéssemos sido pego pelos Sequestradores... Poderíamos fazer uma lista de tudo que podíamos ter feito de modo diferente, cara. Mas agora já está feito. – Ron encheu o copo de água, e o ofereceu de volta para Harry. – Beba isso. – Ron observou Harry de um modo muito parecido a Molly, até que Harry tivesse tomado vários goles. – Acho que ela não deveria ter te estapeado, cara, e que ela deveria pedir desculpas. – Harry olhou para Ron, uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento. – Eu estava na casa da árvore. Eu vi a coisa toda.

Harry colocou o copo no criado mudo e esfregou os olhos.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim. Você precisa dormir, Harry. Você está horrível.

- Eu me sinto horrível.

- Pare de se culpar, então. Fred sabia o que estava fazendo. Assim como Remus e Tonks. E mandaram Colin ir embora, mas ele _escolheu_ ficar. Eles todos tomaram suas decisões por seus próprios motivos, e não foi apenas para salvar sua bunda magra. Nenhuma pessoa dessa família te culpa ou acha que você é o responsável. Exceto você mesmo, isso é. – Ron voltou a se acomodar na cama. – Eu vi Ginny no jantar, aliás. Ela parecia tão bem quanto você.

- Isso não me faz me sentir melhor, cara.

- Tenho certeza que não. Mas suponho que ela se sinta mal sobre isso. – Ron fechou os olhos. – Pelo amor de Merlin, você pode, por favor, _conversar_ com Ginny amanhã? Todo esse drama está me dando dor de cabeça.

- Claro, Ron. Qualquer coisa para que você se sinta melhor. – Harry retorquiu.

- Eu vou me odiar por dizer isso, mas a casa da árvore do carvalho é um bom lugar para conversar. Longe o bastante da casa para ficar sozinho.

Harry olhou Ron por um momento.

- E como você sabe disso?

- É onde Hermione e eu íamos conversar antes de ela partir. – Ron sentiu um corar subir seu pescoço e seu rosto.

Harry notou o corar e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Conversar?

- Sim. Conversar. – Ron murmurou.

Harry fechou os olhos.

- Por favor, me diga que você e Hermione não... – sua voz morreu.

- Er... Não da casa da árvore, de todo modo. – Ron se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

Harry olhou para Ron em choque.

- Eu vou lançar um feitiço de limpeza no meu cérebro. – pausou, e sabendo que não devia, mas incapaz de se parar, perguntou. – Como foi? – Harry adicionou rapidamente. – Mas sem detalhes.

Ron olhou para o teto, imagens daquela tarde passando por sua mente, enquanto procurava um modo de descrever.

- Eu nunca mais vou ter problemas em conjurar um Patronus. – disse quietamente.

- Oh...

- É...

Harry se ergueu.

- Boa noite, então.

- Boa noite, Harry. – Ron saiu da cama e pegou seu diário.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **algo como "névoa silenciosa"


	4. Absolution

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Absolution**

Ron estava parado do lado de fora da porta do banheiro. Quem quer que seja que estava lá dentro, estava demorado. Não era George, ele já estava acordado e arrumado. Não era Ginny, também, ela normalmente não demorava tanto no banheiro e, ultimamente, ela entrava e saia, mal parando para pentear o cabelo. Molly e Arthur estavam no andar debaixo. Ron suspirou e mudou o peso de perna, fazendo o patamar estalar. A porta abriu e Harry parou na batente, usando um par limpo de boxers, cercado por uma nuvem de fumaça.

Ron estudou Harry criticamente. Harry nunca fora largo, e era normalmente magro, mas ele estava quase pele e osso.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou exasperadamente.

- Você precisa comer, cara. Consigo contar suas costelas. – Ron respondeu, a necessidade de usar o banheiro esquecida.

- Sempre deu para contar minhas costelas. – Harry disse secamente.

- Não assim. – Ron disse sobriamente.

- Estou bem, Ron. Só não tenho tido muita fome.

- Você devia tentar descer para as refeições com mais frequência.

Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo úmido, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado.

- Eu não sei. Quero dizer, Ginny... – fez um gesto vago.

- Bem, essa é a hora perfeita para você ir conversar com ela, não é? – Ron perguntou vividamente. – Ou, pelo menos, chamá-la para se encontrar com você mais tarde. Fora da casa.

Harry apenas ficou parado, esfregando a nuca.

- Vou pensar sobre isso. – disse quietamente.

- Não pense muito. Meus bolinhos são mais saborosos quando estão frescos.

- Você faz bolinhos? – Harry olhou surpreso para Ron. – Desde quando você faz bolinhos?

- Desde a semana passada. – Ron respondeu, dando de ombros. – Não é grande coisa, sabe.

- Pode ser que eu tenha de ver para acreditar. – Harry permitiu que um sorriso pequeno e curto aparecesse em seu rosto.

Ron riu, e empurrou Harry para o lado de modo brincalhão.

- Mexa-se, certo? Alguns de nós precisamos entrar.

- Oh! Certo. – Harry foi para o patamar. Parou por um momento, olhando para seus pés descalços, antes de encontrar os olhos de Ron. – Eu sinto muito, Ron. Eu não... – ergueu um ombro, impotente. – Eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Eu sei que isso não as melhora.

- Nós também. Mas como eu te disse noite passada, não é sua culpa. E vou repetir isso até que você acredite, idiota. – Ron entrou no banheiro. Antes de fechar a porta, falou. – Você pode querer se vestir, antes que mamãe te veja desse modo. Ela é capaz de te amarrar na cadeira e te alimentar até que você pareça seu primo.

Harry bufou, e desceu as escadas até o antigo quarto de Bill. Balançando a cabeça, Ron fechou a porta do banheiro. Esperava que Harry começasse a acreditar logo.

Ron encontrou Harry no primeiro patamar, parado no topo das escadas incertamente.

- Harry, o que está fazendo?

- Tentando me decidir em descer. – Ron bufou impacientemente, e segurando o cotovelo de Harry, o arrastou até a cozinha. Enquanto fazia Harry descer as escadas, Harry comentou. – Você sabe que pareceu a Hermione?

- Não pareci! – Ron respondeu escandalizado. Os dois entraram na cozinha, e a conversa que acontecia ao redor da mesa parou, enquanto Harry passava pela porta.

- Harry! –Molly exclamou. Ron, corretamente prevendo que Molly estava prestes a ficar em cima, balançou a cabeça atrás de Harry. Molly respirou fundou rapidamente, e apontou a varinha para um armário. Um prato flutuou até a mesa e pousou em frente à cadeira livre entre George e Ginny. – Sente-se, querido.

Ron ouviu o leve ofego de Harry. Analisando a mesa, viu que era o último lugar vago.

- É o que você ganha por enrolar. – informou Harry arrogantemente, tão baixo que Harry foi o único a ouvir.

Harry se sentou cuidadosamente, e pegou um bolinho da cesta no meio da mesa. Olhou para Ginny pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava estudando o conteúdo de seu prato intensamente, determinada a não encontrar os olhos de Harry. Molly notou a troca, enquanto colocava ovos e bacon no prato de Harry. Encontrou os olhos de George e girou os próprios.

Harry limpou seu prato metodicamente, e não protestou quando Molly o encheu novamente. Ele e Ginny ficavam se olhando pelo canto dos olhos quando achavam que o outro não estava olhando.

Era o bastante para fazer Ron querer vomitar.

Ginny tentou saiu da mesa, mas a mão de Harry se fechou ao redor de seu pulo. Ela o olhou, um leve franzir em seu rosto. Harry a olhou no rosto, e indicou a porta com um movimento de cabeça. Ginny assentiu, e Harry se ergueu, e ele e Ginny silenciosamente saíram da cozinha.

Molly, George e Ron trocaram um olhar.

- Estava na maldita hora! – Molly exclamou.

- Mãe! – George repreendeu. – Palavreado!

- Como se você não estivesse pensando a mesma coisa. – Molly resmungou.

Ron olhou pela janela, e viu o cabelo chamativo de Ginny caminhar ao lado do escuro de Harry, enquanto eles iam até o final dos estábulos. Estava pronto para estrangular os dois por serem tão estúpidos, o que ele normalmente era acusado de ser.

- Mãe?

- Hmmm? – Molly estava acenando a varinha distraidamente para a louça, capaz de não usar toda sua atenção nisso devido à longa prática.

- Você e papai podem conversar com Harry? Tentar convencê-lo de que não foi culpa dele?

- Nós tentamos, mas ele sempre volta para o quarto de Bill.

- Ele precisa disso, mãe. E você também, George. – Ron adicionou, se virando para George, que estava saboreando o último bolinho. – Ele não vai se perdoar até você o tenha perdoado.

- Não há nada para perdoar, Ron. – George afirmou simplesmente.

- _Eu_ sei disso, mas ele precisa ouvir.

Ron se virou e saiu da cozinha.

Ginny voltou para dentro da casa antes do almoço, levemente pálida, mas começando a perder o olhar assombrado que adotara nas últimas semanas. Harry entrou depois de alguns minutos. Ron ergueu os olhos do prato de sanduiches de frango que estava fazendo, e ofereceu um para Harry.

- Como foi?

- Tudo bem. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Apenas bem?

- Você quer detalhes? – Harry perguntou a Ron, que assentiu. Harry pegou um sanduiche. – Depois do almoço, eh?

**-x-**

_Harry e Ginny caminharam lentamente pelo jardim e pelos estábulos, cuidadosamente evitando o olhar do outro. Nenhum deles falou até chegarem ao carvalho. Quando chegaram à base da árvore, Ginny olhou para Harry, mordendo o lábio em nervosismo. Delicadamente, dedilhou o hematoma em um de suas bochechas. _

– _Sinto muito... – murmurou. – Eu não deveria ter... – respirou fundo. – Estapeado você. – terminou._

_Harry deu de ombros._

_- Talvez fosse exatamente o que eu precisava. Para voltar ao normal, suponho. – Harry torceu o nariz. – Apenas não faça isso de novo, certo? Você tem um bom braço direito. – adicionou, um sorriso curto aparecendo em seu rosto. Uma das mãos de Harry se ergueu e seus dedos correram pelo cabelo que estava sobre o ombro de Ginny. – Gin? Sinto muito... Sobre Fred. Não foi algo que eu queria que acontecesse. Foi como perder meu próprio irmão. – disse roucamente._

_- Fred sabia no que estava se metendo. – Ginny disse suavemente. - Todos nós sabíamos. Não faz doer menos, mas não foi sem sentindo e Fred te chutaria até Londres se soubesse que você está preso nisso. – Ginny comentou._

_A mão de Harry parou de se mover e descansou no ombro dela._

_- Qualquer morte é sem sentido quando é dessa maneira. – retorquiu._

_- Talvez. Mas você pode se prender ao luto e permitir que isso te engula, ou você pode se lembrar da pessoa enquanto viva. E você pode se garantir de que nunca sejam esquecidas. – respondeu firmemente._

_Harry de ombros de novo, e gesticulou para a escada._

_- Depois de você._

_Ginny subiu as escadas, e seus olhos se arregalaram perante os sinais de habitação na casa da árvore._

_- Quem esteve aqui? – se perguntou._

_- Ron e Hermione, antes de ela partir. Desde então, Ron apenas vem aqui para sair da casa durante a tarde._

_- Eca. Por favor, me diga que eles não..._

_- Não. – Harry respondeu apressadamente. – Não aqui, de todo modo._

_Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- Eu podia passar a vida sem ouvir isso._

_- Eu também. – Harry murmurou, se sentando em uma almofada. Escorou-se em uma das paredes. Os olhos de Harry se fecharam e, por um momento, Ginny achou que ele tinha dormido. Acomodou-se em uma das almofadas do outro lado. – Então, eu tenho que te dar satisfação sobre algumas coisas. – Harry disse em meio à quietude, fazendo Ginny pular. – Eu sei que você não concorda com algumas das decisões que eu tomei durante o ano passado._

_- Suponho que sim._

_- Ginny. – Harry disse, abrindo os olhos e olhando diretamente para ela. – Nem eu gosto das decisões que tomei. Mas eram coisas que eu precisava fazer. Coisas que mais ninguém poderia fazer._

_- Eu sei disso._

_- Então, não use isso contra mim. – ele disse irritadamente._

_- Não faço isso!_

_- Sim, faz. Você está brava comigo. Você ainda está brava por eu não ter dito a Molly para te deixar lutar. – Harry ergueu uma mão em um pedido de silêncio. – Me deixe terminar? Eu sei o que você pode fazer, Ginny. Você lutou ao meu lado. Mas eu não poderia te arriscar. Eu não teria sido capaz de voltar de onde quer que seja que eu tenha ido depois de ser atingido pela maldição da morte, se eu soubesse que você não estava lá._

_- Era minha luta, também. – Ginny murmurou teimosamente._

_- Eu sei que era, mas Deus, Ginny, se eu te perdesse, minha vida não valeria três nuques. Esse é um dos motivos de você não ter ido conosco. Eu sei que Hogwarts foi uma merda completa para você, mas era um pouco mais seguro lá. Eu quase morri mais vezes entre agosto e maio do que em seis anos. – Harry estalou as juntas de suas mãos metodicamente._

_Ginny ergueu os olhos da pena que estivera girando em suas mãos._

_- Você não precisa explicar. – disse vagarosamente. – Eu entendo, está bem?_

_- Sei que entende. Você sempre entende. Mas isso não quer dizer que você goste._

_- Não gosto que me tratem como uma criança._

_- Eu nunca quis te tratar como uma criança. Apenas queria te manter segura._

_- Harry. – Ginny suspirou. – Você não pode me enrolar em algodão e me guardar em uma caixa._

_- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, olhando para suas mãos. – E se pudesse, isso a mudaria, e você não seria a pessoa por quem me apaixonei._

_- Fico feliz que você finalmente tenha percebido isso. – ela disse sarcasticamente._

_- Eu sempre soube. – Harry esticou as pernas em frente ao corpo. – Então... A coisa de morrer... – ergueu a cabeça pra olhar as folhas tremendo levemente na brisa, pela janela. – Isso foi apenas auto preservação. A maldição da morte não funcionou, e se Riddle soubesse que eu estava vivo, ele teria me matado de verdade. – Harry voltou a olhar para Ginny. – Eu sinto muito... Por isso... Depois de todo o resto. – os olhos de Harry prenderam os de Ginny. – Eu era uma Horcrux. – disse simplesmente. – Eu precisava morrer voluntariamente para que esse pedaço de Riddle fosse destruído._

_- Como você não morreu? – Ginny perguntou em uma voz fraca._

_- Já ouviu falar das Relíquias da Morte?_

_- Não. – Ginny respondeu, balançando a cabeça._

_- O __Conto dos Três Irmãos?_

_- Sim! Mamãe sempre o contava para Ron e eu._

_- É verdade. – Harry tirou a capa de invisibilidade do bolso. – Ela foi passada pelo irmão mais novo._

_- Isso não pode ser verdade. – Ginny zombou._

_- Ginny, eu a tenho desde meus onze anos, e ela já passou por várias coisas, mas olhe. – Harry esticou a capa entre suas mãos. – Sem buracos, rasgos, nem perdeu o efeito de invisibilidade. Funciona tão bem quanto no dia que Dumbledore a deu para mim. – Harry dobrou cuidadosamente o material e o guardou no bolso. – Você se lembra da varinha? A que Riddle tinha naquela manhã? Era __a__ varinha. Tinha sido de Dumbledore. Quando Malfoy o desarmou ano passado, a fidelidade da varinha passou para ele. Quando eu desarmei Malfoy em março, era minha. Eu apenas não tinha a posse física. Por isso não funcionou direito com Riddle. A varinha não era dele. – Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ginny estava começando a olhá-lo como se ele fosse louco. – Eu não pirei, sabe. Você se lembra do Pomo de Ouro que me trouxeram no meu aniversário? De Dumbledore? Tinha um anel com a pedra dentro. E, sim, funcionou. Mas se foi. E precisa continuar desse modo. Não posso viver no passado._

_Ginny estava balançando a cabeça._

_- Então, se são reais, como funcionou? – perguntou ceticamente._

_- Não tenho muita certeza. Posso apenas adivinhar. – Harry começou a listar itens com os dedos. – Eu precisava ter a posse dos três objetos, o que eu tinha, mesmo que a varinha não estivesse em minha mão. Eu também precisava estar disposto a morrer, e não querer enganar a morte. E eu precisava querer usar a pedra apenas momentaneamente, e não querer trazer alguém de volta para sempre._

_- Isso é insano. – Ginny murmurou._

_- Sim, é. – Harry concordou. – Mas considerando que estou vivo, não vou questionar._

_- O que aconteceu com as outras duas coisas?_

_- Eu não sei onde a pedra está. Caiu na floresta. A varinha está de volta no túmulo de Dumbledore. Eu fui até lá durante a noite, sob a capa, para devolvê-la. – de repente, Harry disparou até o outro lado da casa da árvore e segurou os ombros de Ginny. – Ginny, as únicas pessoas que sabem sobre isso são Ron e Hermione. E Dumbledore. – adicionou, sabendo que o retrato de Dumbledore sabia tudo o que tinha acontecido, até mesmo a conversa na estação King's Cross. – Por favor, Ginny... Por favor, prometa que você não vai tentar encontrar o anel! – uma expressão assombrada apareceu no rosto de Harry._

_Gentilmente, Ginny segurou os pulsos de Harry, e o fez soltar seus ombros._

_- Não quero viver no passado. Nem por Fred. – Harry relaxou em alivio. – Por que está me contando isso tudo?_

_- Você precisa saber, Ginny. – as mãos de Harry correram pelas de Ginny, e seu dedão traçou círculos em suas palmas. – E eu precisava te contar. – olhou para ela. – Por que eu confio em você. Confio minha vida a você. – Harry levou uma das mãos de Ginny até sua boca, e pressionou um beijo na palma. – Como posso compensá-la?_

_Ginny se afastou um pouco para que pudesse olhar para Harry. Ela o tinha perdoado há muito tempo, ainda que não quisesse admitir. Beijou-o diretamente na boca._

_- Me ganhe de volta. – ela murmurou contra seus lábios._

**-x-**

Harry se esticou sobre a grama, sob a sombra de uma macieira do jardim.

- É isso. – disse a Ron.

- Isso foi _tudo_ que fizeram? Conversaram? – Ron zombou.

- Mas ela está certa. Eu preciso ganhar sua confiança de volta. – Harry fechou os olhos, de repente se sentindo exausto. – Isso é tudo o que vou te contar, de todo modo.

Ron ficou em silêncio, observando os gnomos bagunçarem os arbustos. Em alguns minutos, ouviu a respiração profunda e regular de Harry. Ele tinha adormecido. Ron se escorou no tronco de uma árvore. Esperava que Hermione estivesse tendo mais sorte com seus pais do que Harry estava tendo na própria vida.

**-x-**

Na noite seguinte, Ron desceu as escadas. Molly e Arthur tinham guiado um relutante Harry para a sala de estar depois do jantar. Ginny estava sentada à mesa, sua cabeça apoiada nas mãos, observando a porta fechada.

- Eles ainda estão lá?

- Mmm-hmmm. Colocaram um feitiço silenciador na porta. Impenetrável, também. – respondeu quando Ron começou a tirar uma orelha extensível de seu bolso.

- Caramba. – Ron disse distraidamente. Olhou para o relógio. – Eles estão lá há duas horas. – comentou.

George entrou na cozinha, e se juntou a Ginny à mesa.

- Ainda lá?

- Sim. – Ron disse distraidamente, procurando a lata de biscoitos no armário. Ele a colocou no meio da mesa. A porta se abriu subitamente para revelar Arthur. Ron virou o pescoço e viu rapidamente Harry sentado ao lado de Molly no sofá, os braços ao redor dele, enquanto ele chorava silenciosamente, o corpo tremendo com os soluços. – Pai? Ele está bem? – Ron perguntou suavemente.

- Ele vai ficar... Um dia. – Arthur respondeu, dando um tapinha nas costas de Ron.

**-x-**

_Hermione..._

_Você sabia que Harry chora sem fazer barulho? Mamãe e papai o levaram para a sala de estar para conversar depois do jantar, há alguns dias. Sobre Fred. George, Ginny e eu continuamos dizendo que não é culpa dele, mas acho que ele só vai começar a acreditar nisso quando tiver certeza de que mamãe e papai o perdoaram._

_Eu sempre fui barulhento quando choro. Alto, humilhante... Não conte a ninguém, certo? Na verdade, nós todos sempre fomos barulhentos quando estamos chateados. Especialmente Ginny, mas ela normalmente nunca chorava, a não ser que estivesse brava. Ainda é assim. Durante o enterro de Dumbledore, eu queria me encolher como uma bola e gritar, mas eu não fiz isso por que você precisava que eu fosse... Bem... Não eu. Isso não faz sentido, faz?_

_Mas isso me faz imaginar..._

_O que faz uma pessoa chorar assim? É quase medonho, o choro silencioso._

_Ginny mal conseguiu aguentar. Ela cortou o lábio. Mas George curou._

_Eles conversaram, aliás. Os dois. Eles não estão lamentando tanto, mas Harry ainda tem pesadelos. Não é mais todas as noites, graças a Merlin._

_Mal posso esperar por segunda-feira. Será legal fazer alguma coisa. Preciso admitir, estou ficando um pouco entediado, embora as aulas de culinária estejam indo bem._

_Talvez quando você voltar, eu possa te fazer o jantar._

_Prometo que será bom._

_R._

_Continua..._

**Tradução do Título do Capítulo: **Absolvição.

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários e tudo o mais. Continuem comentando e... (;


	5. Smile For Me

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Smile For Me**

_Jane se sentou, esfregando a testa._

_- Richard, eu tive o sonho mais estranho..._

_- Mãe? – Hermione murmurou, congelada no lugar._

_- Hermione? – Jane ergueu os olhos. Sua expressão mudou para uma de confusão quando notou a cozinha estranha. – Hermione, onde estamos?_

_- É uma longa história, mãe._

Hermione percebeu que ainda estava segurando sua varinha. Guardou-a no bolso e ficou parada nervosamente em frente a seus pais. A parte de sua mente que ainda estava funcionando de modo completamente racional, notou que seus joelhos estavam prestes a ceder. Deu um passo para o lado e se escorou no balcão. O som de seu pai pigarreando a fez tirar os olhos de sua mãe, e encontrar os olhos dele.

- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? – Richard perguntou. – E aqui, garota, sente-se antes que caia. – ele disse, puxando uma terceira cadeira.

Hermione se sentou agradecidamente na cadeira que Richard ofereceu, juntando as mãos sobre o colo.

- É um pouco complicado. – confessou.

Jane fechou os olhos.

- Apenas comece pelo começo. Onde estamos?

- Austrália. – Hermione murmurou tão suavemente que quase nenhum som saiu por seus lábios.

- Sinto muito, você vai ter de repetir, Hermione. – Richard disse, se inclinando levemente. – Não ouvi bem.

- Austrália. – repetiu mais alto.

- Austrália? – Jane disse inexpressivamente. – O que estamos fazendo na Austrália? Que parte da Austrália?

- Adelaide. E eu meio que fiz vocês virem. – Hermione fixou os olhos no topo da mesa.

- Estou confuso. – Richard começou. – Eu não pareço me lembrar de você nos convencendo a vir para a Austrália. De fato, - as sobrancelhas se Richard se juntaram, enquanto ele pensava. – A última coisa de que me lembro é de você me dizendo que tinha sido convidada para o casamento do irmão de seu amigo Ron.

O coração de Hermione estava batendo tão forte, que ela se perguntou se seus pais não estavam ouvindo. Ela achou que parecia que ele queria sair de seu peito. Abriu a boca e tentou falar, mas nada saiu. Assentiu, confirmando o que Richard tinha dito.

Jane pegou o jornal da mesa, e olhou a data.

- Vinte e um de julho de mil novecentos e noventa e oito? – ela leu suavemente.

- Sim. – Hermione engasgou.

Richard a olhou com simpatia, e pegou um copo do escorredor, enchendo-o de água. Silenciosamente, o passou para sua filha, e Hermione lhe deu um sorriso grato e trêmulo.

- Então, você foi ao casamento? – ele perguntou, enquanto ela tomava metade do conteúdo do copo.

- Sim, fui. – Hermione dedilhou a borda do copo. – Mas antes de eu ir para Devon, eu... – Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Eu modifiquei suas memórias. – confessou.

- Você fez o quê? – Jane exclamou.

- Modifiquei suas memórias. Fiz vocês acharem que eram outras pessoas. Alguém sem uma filha. Richard e Jane Granger não podiam mais existir. – lágrimas correram por seu rosto, manchando a gola de sua camisa. – Eu fiz isso para proteger vocês. – disse, sua voz falhando.

- Nos proteger do quê? – Richard perguntou, enquanto a voz de Jane se erguia.

- Por que nós precisaríamos ser protegidos?

- Não sei por onde começar com isso. Há tanto a ser dito. – Hermione se recostou em sua cadeira, já exausta e ainda não era nem meio dia. – Havia esse bruxo, Tom Riddle. Ele odiava qualquer coisa e tudo que não fosse mágico. Especialmente pessoas não mágicas, e bruxos e bruxas com pais não mágicos. – esfregou os olhos cansadamente. Eles estavam doloridos. Não dormira muito nos últimos dias. – E ele marcou a família do meu amigo Harry. Qualquer pessoa associada a Harry não estava segura. Riddle sabia que Harry e eu éramos amigos, e se vocês estivessem em Oxford, ele teria os encontrado e os matado.

- Mas por quê? – Jane perguntou, embasbacada.

- Por que são meus pais. – Hermione respondeu simplesmente. – Esse era seu _modus operandi_, por assim dizer. Destrua seu inimigo pouco a pouco matando todas as pessoas que ele ama.

Richard estivera examinando as mãos.

- Mas por que você nos fez querer vir para a Austrália? É muito longe.

- Por que é muito longe. O mais longe que eu pudesse mandá-lo da Inglaterra, melhor. Eu não podia arriscar modificar suas memórias, e os deixar na Inglaterra ou em qualquer lugar da Europa. – Hermione estremeceu, ouvindo a voz vazia de Harry recontando como Voldemort tinha encontrado Grindelwald e o matara. – Ele poderia ter encontrado vocês.

Jane afastou a cadeira da mesa com um som alto.

- Eu preciso dar uma volta. – disse apenas. Antes que saísse da cozinha, Jane se virou e olhou para Hermione. – Assumo que tenha nos dado um nome? – perguntou.

Hermione assentiu.

- Monica e Wendell Wilkins. – Jane assentiu curtamente e saiu da cozinha.

- Mãe, espere! – Hermione chamou, mas sua única resposta foi a porta da frente sendo fechada com um resoante _thud_. Hermione deitou a cabeça na mesa à sua frente, tentando não perder o controle que parecia segurar com as pontas dos dedos. – Oh, Deus... Ela nunca vai me perdoar, vai, pai?

- Sim, vai. Ela pode ficar brava por um tempo, mas ela vai te perdoar. – Richard garantiu.

- Pai, eu sinto muito por ter contado nada disso antes.

A mão de Richard se ergueu da mesa e pousou na parte de trás da cabeça de Hermione.

- Você não precisa se desculpar comigo. – ele disse firmemente, puxando Hermione para um abraço apertado.

- Eu não tive escolha, pai. Eu tinha que protegê-los. Você entende, não é, pai? – Hermione sabia que estava tagarelando para que não desmoronasse completamente.

- Eu entendo, Hermione. Está tudo bem. – Richard a acalmou. – Eu prometo que está tudo bem.

- É estranho o que fica, mesmo com um feitiço de memória. – Hermione murmurou.

- O que quer dizer?

Hermione suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Richard.

- Como você e as rosas. – disse, indicando as flores do lado de fora da janela da cozinha. – Vocês escolheram morar em uma casa cercada por roseiras. Mesmo que você não se lembrasse do jardim de rosas em Oxford. – Hermione puxou uma sessão do jornal, para mostrar uma parte dele. – Mamãe ainda fez as palavras cruzadas à caneta. Por que ela sempre fez a caneta. São pequenas coisas que ninguém notaria, a não ser alguém que os conhecesse bem, como eu.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, antes de Richard falar.

- Como foi o casamento?

Hermione corou levemente.

- Bem... Uma das tias avós maldosas de Ron disse que eu tenho tornozelos finos. Não foi um elogio.

- Ela parece... Interessante. – Richard comentou.

- Muriel Prewitt é uma vaca velha e amarga com um péssimo temperamento. – os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram em choque. Nunca tinha dito qualquer coisa desse tipo na frente de seus pais.

- Não seja sutil, Hermione. Diga-me como realmente se sente. – Richard disse secamente. – Então, como foi o resto do casamento?

- Foi bem. Adorável. Ron e eu dançamos. Bastante. – o corar nas bochechas de Hermione se intensificou.

- Ron, eh? Como Ron está? – Richard sorriu para Hermione.

- Ele está... Bem. – disse cuidadosamente.

- Apenas bem?

- Bem... Nós, uh... – Hermione mordeu o lábio, conforme sua voz morria. - Nós meio que estamos...

- Namorando?

- Algo assim. – admitiu.

- Já estava na hora. – Richard disse arrogantemente.

- Você sabia? – Hermione perguntou fracamente.

- Sim, sua mãe e eu sabíamos. Há anos. Desde aquele natal que a escola ofereceu um baile. Quando foi? Seu quarto ano? – Hermione assentiu. – Você estava tão brava que você nos mandou uma carta sobre isso, e sua mãe disse que você gostava dele. – Richard riu. – Então, você e Ron. Quando voltarmos a Oxford, leve-o para jantar, certo? Eu quero ter certeza de que ele é bom o bastante para minha menina.

- Vou tentar. – Hermione sorriu.

Richard se acalmou. Se Hermione estivesse falando a verdade sobre o ano passado, devia ter sido terrível para ela.

- Quão ruim foi?

- Ruim o bastante. – Hermione não queria falar sobre o ano anterior, mas sabia que teria que, ao menos, dar a versão resumida para seus pais. – Mas não agora, pai. Estou cansada, e mamãe também precisa escutar. Talvez a ajude se ela ouvir minha versão das coisas.

- Você sabe que ela a ama, Hermione. Ela apenas nunca esteve confortável com magia. Não acha que as coisas deviam ser tão _fáceis_.

- Não é sempre. Moralmente ou eticamente, às vezes. – Hermione apoiou a cabeça na mão, e lutou para manter os olhos abertos. Sentiu um puxão na outra mão.

- Vamos lá, então. Por que não vai se deitar? Parece que não dorme há dias.

- Não dormi, de verdade. – cansadamente, Hermione se ergueu e seguiu Richard até a sala de estar. Ele pegou um cobertor e indicou o sofá fofo. Hermione afundou no assento, e se inclinou para desamarrar os tênis. Os tirou, e os deixou no canto, deitando-se no sofá. Richard esticou o cobertor sobre ela e, em minutos, ela estava dormindo.

**-x-**

Um baixo murmúrio de vozes penetrou a consciência de Hermione. Levou o braço até a altura de seus olhos, e os apertou para o relógio. Era quatro da tarde. Estivera adormecida por horas. Estivera sonhando com Ron sob o som de uma música que seus pais gostavam. Algo sobre ir embora em um avião.

Hermione fechou os olhos, e vasculhou suas memórias. Jane a cantava com ela todos os anos, enquanto arrumava o malão para a escola. Mesmo quando Hermione saia mais cedo de Oxford para ir para Devon. Pedaços da música passaram por sua mente, até escutar claramente:

_Sonho sobre os dias que virão/Quando eu não vou ter que deixá-lo sozinho/Sobre o tempo que eu não ter que dizer adeus/Oh, beije-me e sorria para mim/Diga-me que você esperará por mim/Abrace-me como se você nunca fosse me deixar ir/Estou partindo em um avião a jato/Não sei quando estarei de volta/Oh, babe, eu odeio ir. ¹_

- _Todo lugar que eu vá, eu penso em você/Cada canção que eu cantar, eu vou cantar para você/Quando eu voltar, eu vou usar sua..._ – Hermione cantou para si mesma, antes de balançar a cabeça. Isso não a faria sentir menos saudades de Ron. Esfregou os olhos, e lentamente se sentou, o cobertor se amontoando ao redor sua cintura.

- Você está acordada! – a voz animada de Richard disse. Hermione se virou para ver seu a cabeça de seu pai aparecendo pela porta da cozinha. – Está com fome? Fiz alguns sanduiches para o chá.

Hermione achou que não estava com vontade de comer, mas seu estômago roncou de um modo que a lembrou de Ron, e a maneira que ele sempre estava disposto a comer.

- Podia comer. – disse cuidadosamente, antes de se levantar e ir para a cozinha.

- Você costumava fazer isso quando acordava de seu cochilo, quando bebê. – Jane disse.

Hermione olhou para baixo, e percebeu que ainda estava com o cobertor em mãos.

- Oh. Desculpe. Eu vou só... – virou e começou a voltar para a sala de estar, quando uma mão suave pousou em seu braço. Virou a cabeça para ver Jane parada ao seu lado. – Eu realmente sinto muito, mãe. Não foi algo fácil de fazer a vocês. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas eu não tinha muita escolha, se isso significava poupar suas vidas. E mesmo que eu não pudesse reverter o feitiço, ao menos eu seria capaz de encontrar vocês, e saber que ainda estão vivos.

Jane tirou o cobertor das mãos de Hermione gentilmente.

- Eu sei. Mas, Hermione, é só... Fácil demais. – Jane dobrou o cobertor cuidadosamente, e o segurou contra o peito por um momento. – Não devia ser tão fácil me fazer esquecer de você.

- Não foi. – Hermione respondeu quietamente. – Você não tem ideia de como me senti culpada por fazer isso.

Jane ergueu uma mão trêmula e afastou um cacho do rosto de Hermione. Hermione se entregou ao breve carinho por um momento, antes de Jane se virar e levar o cobertor para a sala de estar.

Não era perdão ainda.

Mas era um começo.

**-x-**

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou antes do nascer do sol. Tentou se virar e voltar a dormir, mas não funcionou. Uma vez que acordava, era isso. Correu uma mão pelo rosto, e gemeu suavemente quando olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama. Era seis da manhã. Cinco da tarde do dia anterior, na Toca.

Hermione imaginou o que todos estavam fazendo. George já tinha sorrido ou rido? Harry ainda estava evitando todo mundo? Ele tinha sequer conversado com Ginny? Molly e Arthur estavam bem? Os Weasleys eram tão sua família agora quanto eram de Harry.

Dando de ombros mentalmente, Hermione afastou o cobertor e se sentou, colocando os pés nas pantufas. Podia pegar o jornal na entrada. Pegou um agasalho de um dos ganchos ao lado da porta, e caminhou silenciosamente até a calçada, onde o jornal estava. Hermione correu levemente de volta para a casa, e fechou a porta quietamente. Voltou a pendurar o agasalho e ofegou quando ouviu Jane dizer:

- Essa é uma camiseta chamativa. – Jane estava parada no começo do corredor, indo em direção à porta da frente, um sorriso leve no rosto.

- Mãe! Achei que você estava dormindo.

Jane balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Eu ouvi você abrir a porta. – examinou a frente da camiseta com uma expressão confusa. – Chudley Cannons? Parece um time de futebol. Quando você começou a gostar de futebol? – perguntou confusamente.

- Não é futebol. – Hermione murmurou. – É um time de Quadribol.

- Quadribol... Esse é aquele que as bolas voam? E os jogadores também?

- Sim.

- Não sabia que você particularmente ligava para esportes.

- Não ligo. – Hermione caminhou até a cozinha e colocou o jornal na mesa.

Jane seguiu sua filha, estudando a camiseta. Estava amassada e também tinha algumas manchas de grama. E era vários números maiores.

- Essa camiseta é sua?

Hermione se ocupou com a chaleira.

- Não. – respondeu, os olhos fixos na água esquentando. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

Jane notou o corar, também.

- Então... De quem é? – tinha uma boa ideia, mas queria que Hermione admitisse.

- Ron.

- Ron? – Jane estava chocada. – Ron, como em Ron-não-nota-que-garota-são-garotas? Ron Weasley? O Ron alto e ruivo?

- Sim. – Hermione deixou a chaleira bater no topo do fogão.

- Assumo que ele finalmente notou que você é, de fato, uma garota?

Hermione corou ainda mais.

- Eu diria que sim.

- Ele sabe que você está com a camiseta dele?

- Erm... Não. – Hermione sorriu melancolicamente. – Ele provavelmente já destruiu o quarto procurando por ela.

Jane ficou em silêncio por vários momentos, observando Hermione preparar um bule de chá e pegar duas xícaras, antes de colocar tudo sobre a mesa.

- Você vai contar a seu pai e eu sobre o ano passado?

A mão de Hermione congelou ao redor do bule. Respirando fundo, lentamente ergueu o bule e serviu duas xícaras, e passou uma para sua mãe.

- Mais tarde, hoje, talvez? Mas vai demorar um pouco. – avisou. – E não é exatamente coisa de conta de fadas.

**-x-**

Hermione se acomodou sobre uma almofada no chão, seus pais olhando para ela com expectativa.

- Então... Não tenho certeza por onde começar. – correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Acho que talvez eu devesse começar com meu primeiro ano na escola.

- Há tanto tempo? – Richard perguntou.

- Sim. – Hermione respondeu. – Faz ainda mais tempo do que isso. Era uma vez eu garoto, que tinha sido abandonado por seu pai, antes de nascer. Sua mãe, que era uma bruxa, morreu no parto. Seu nome era Tom Riddle. Quando ele descobriu que tinha sido abandonado por seu pai Trouxa, isso pareceu distorcer algo dentro dele. Ele odiava tudo sobre Trouxas. Não achava que bruxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas eram bons o bastante para aprenderem magia. Ele virou pura maldade. – murmurou. – A epítome de maldade. Aprendeu a, literalmente, despedaçar sua alma em vários pedaços.

- Como você pode despedaçar sua alma? – Jane perguntou.

- Cometendo um ato horrível e terrível. Assassinato. Ele aprendeu como colocar os pedaços de sua alma em outras coisas. Isso quase o transformou em invencível. – Hermione passou uma mão trêmula pelos olhos. – Até o Halloween de 1981, quando ele descobriu onde James e Lily Potter e seu filho de um ano, Harry, moravam. Ele assassinou James, e então encontrou e assassinou Lily, que morreu protegendo Harry. Então, ele lançou a maldição da morte em Harry, mas não funcionou. Harry sobreviveu, e Riddle... Ele sumiu.

- Então, isso foi bom. – Richard interveio.

- Sim, e não. – Hermione cutucou uma unha, franzindo o cenho. – Foi bom, por que o mundo mágico estava livre de sua tirania. Mas ruim, por que havia algumas pessoas que sabiam que ele não tinha morrido de verdade, e era apenas questão de tempo até ele voltar. E por que isso forçou Harry a ir morar com parentes que não o queriam.

- Então, por que ele tinha que morar lá? – Jane perguntou com indignação. – Outra pessoa não podia aceitá-lo?

- Bem, não... Sua tia era a irmã de sua mãe, e por causa de uma magia antiga e complexa, enquanto ele pudesse viver com sua tia, ele estava seguro. E seu padrinho foi acusado de assassinar treze pessoas no dia depois da morte de seus pais... Então... – Hermione encolheu os ombros. – Ele ficou com seus tios até que Harry fez dezessete anos. É quando bruxos e bruxas são considerados maiores de idade. – explicou.

- O que isso tem a ver com seu primeiro ano de escola? – Richard perguntou, inclinando-se um pouco.

- Ele tentou voltar. Harry, Ron e eu o paramos. Ele tentou de novo no meu segundo ano, mas nós o paramos. No meu quarto ano, ele voltou. Meu sexto ano, ele tentou assassinar o professor Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore não morreu no final desse ano? – as mãos de Jane estavam juntas sobre seu colo.

Hermione assentiu.

- Sim. Mas ele estava morrendo de qualquer jeito. Isso apenas adiou o inevitável. Nesse ano, ele e Harry estiveram fazendo 'pesquisas', na falta de palavra melhor. Eles estavam tentando descobrir quais objetos Riddle usara para esconder sua alma. Se pudesse encontrá-los e destruí-los, seria possível matar Riddle.

- Desde que você está aqui, suponho que os tenham encontrado. – Richard olhou para Hermione. – Foi isso que você fez ano passado, não foi?

- Nós as encontramos. Duas já tinham sido encontradas e destruídas. Precisávamos encontrar outras cinco. Encontramos uma, e precisamos levá-la conosco por semanas. Foi horrível. Era um medalhão e nós o usávamos para mantê-lo seguro. Fazia-nos pensar em coisas horríveis. Nas piores coisas que pensávamos de nós mesmos. – Hermione estremeceu, se lembrando. – As outras só foram difíceis de encontrar, e pode-se dizer que foram menos estressantes. Pelo menos, não precisamos usá-las. Harry era uma. Ele tinha que morrer.

- Oh, Hermione, sinto muito. – Jane disse, segurando uma das mãos de Hermione.

- Oh, não, mãe. Ele está bem. Bem, fisicamente. Não posso explicar por que ele ainda estava vivo, por que de acordo com toda a lógica, ele deveria estar morto, mas ele não está.

- Isso é tudo muito bom, Hermione, mas ainda não explica por que você sentiu que precisava nos mandar para cá, sem nenhuma memória de quem você era. – Jane a lembrou.

- Riddle sabia que Harry e eu éramos amigos. E, como eu disse, ele odiava todas as coisas Trouxas. Basicamente, ele teria tentado ler suas memórias para descobrir nossos planos. Ele teria matado ou torturado vocês para tentar fazê-los entregar Harry. Eu não podia arriscar isso. E mesmo que ele encontrasse vocês, até onde vocês sabiam, vocês não eram Jane e Richard Granger, com uma filha que era a melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Vocês eram Monica e Wendell Wilkins, que não tinham filhos. Mesmo se vocês se parecessem com Jane e Richard, vocês não eram eles.

Hermione olhou pela janela, observando o sol e as sombras. Ficou quieta por tanto tempo, que Richard chamou hesitantemente:

- Hermione?

- Foi o pior ano da minha vida. Estávamos constantemente em perigo. Riddle tomou o Ministério na noite do casamento de Bill. Harry, Ron e eu fugimos do casamento, e fomos para a casa que o padrinho de Harry deixou para ele quando morreu no ano anterior. Ficamos lá por um tempo. Então, precisamos fugir quando nos encontraram. Estávamos com frio, fome, deprimidos e assustados. E isso em um dia bom. Ron nos deixou em algum momento. Isso quase quebrou Harry e eu. Parecia que algo estava faltando, mas eu não conseguia entender o que até Ron voltar depois do natal. Quase fomos capturados e quase morremos algumas vezes. Fomos capturados em março. E levados para o quartel general dos seguidores de Riddle. Harry e Ron foram jogados nas masmorras, e um deles tentou me torturar para confessar tudo, antes de sermos capazes de escaparmos. – Hermione mordeu o lábio e tentou evitar as lágrimas de correrem.

- Você está... Está ferida de algo modo? – o rosto de Richard estava coberto de preocupação, enquanto Jane apertava sua mão.

- Não. – Hermione engoliu em seco. – Eles não usam métodos normais de tortura. Mas acredite, dói mais do que qualquer coisa que já tenha sentido.

- Quem fez isso com você? – os olhos de Jane estavam brilhando do mesmo jeito que os de Molly quando ela duelara com Bellatrix. – Eu vou encontrá-los e eu vou... – apertou o maxilar raivosamente.

- Ela morreu. – Hermione respondeu vagarosamente. – Em uma batalha na escola, em maio. Quando Riddle morreu. – seu rosto se enrugou. – Mais de cinquenta pessoas morreram. Pessoas que eu conhecia. Pessoas com quem me sentei para as refeições na escola. – Hermione se ergueu lentamente. Estava tremendo. – Eu tive pesadelos por um mês. Ainda tenho. Eu fico pensando que havia algo que poderíamos ter feito de diferente. E eu realmente espero que vocês tenham todas as respostas que precisam, por que eu não... Eu não _posso_ falar sobre isso novamente. – começou a andar na direção do quarto de hospedes, mas parou em frente à Jane e Richard. – Eu apenas quero acordar amanhã, e descobrir que isso tudo foi um péssimo sonho, mas é mais real do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já conheci.

_Continua..._

¹ Essa música se chama Leaving On a Jet Plane, e é de John Denver.

**Tradução do Título do Capítulo:** Sorria para mim.


	6. What's Normal?

**Capítulo Seis**

**What's Normal?**

- Hey, Ron? – a cabeça de Harry saiu pela porta do quarto de Bill. – Posso falar com você por um momento?

- Claro. – confuso, Ron seguiu Harry para dentro do quarto de Bill. O quarto estava anormalmente limpo. Nos padrões de Harry, de todo modo. Harry conseguia ser mais porco do que Ron, às vezes.

- Você se importa se eu for dormir no seu quarto? – Harry perguntou. – Tem sido... _Estranho_ dormir sozinho.

- N-n-não. – Ron gaguejou.

- Eu sei. – Harry suspirou. – Pareço um completo idiota. É só que depois de sete anos... É... – deu de ombros.

Ron sabia o que ele queria dizer. Era confortante, às vezes, ter outra presença no quarto.

- Pegue suas coisas. Vou ajeitar a cama de armar. – Harry assentiu e pegou seu pijama e um par de roupa para o dia seguinte, alívio claro em seu rosto.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse quietamente.

- Não se preocupe, cara. – Ron guiou Harry até seu quarto. – Ei, eu encontrei um presente de aniversário para você.

- É tão bom assim que você não pode esperar até amanhã? – Harry zombou.

- É melhor que _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Encantar Bruxas_. ¹ – Ron garantiu.

- Acredito quando ver. – Harry murmurou, subindo o último lance de escada.

Ron girou os olhos e passou para Harry um pequeno embrulho que estivera no criado mudo.

- Espero que goste. – falou.

Harry se sentou na ponta da cama de Ron, e rasgou o papel. Dentro, tinha dois porta-retratos. Um tinha uma foto do aniversário de dezessete anos de Harry, no ano anterior. Harry dedilhou o rosto das pessoas na foto. Os Weasleys, Remus, Tonks. Mordeu o lábio, tentando não chorar. Desde a noite em que Molly e Arthur tinham tentado convencê-lo de que a morte de Fred não fora sua culpa, as lágrimas pareciam estar na espreita. Particularmente, Ron achava bom que Harry lamentasse. O outro porta-retratos tinha a foto que Molly tirara de Harry e Sirius no natal do quinto ano.

- Onde você as encontrou? – perguntou roucamente.

- Mamãe as tinha. Ela tem um monte dessas em uma caixa para você. Acho que papai comentou com ela que seus parentes não tinham fotos suas, depois que fomos te buscar para a Copa Mundial. – Ron ergueu o porta-retratos de Harry e Sirius, colocando-o sob a luz. – Essas eram as duas melhores.

- Obrigado, Ron. – Harry passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ron e eles se abraçaram da maneira estranha, mas ainda assim carinhosa, que garotos adolescentes se abraçavam, batendo nas costas do outro. – São perfeitas. – colocou-as cuidadosamente no parapeito da janela.

- Como estão as coisas com Ginny?

- Suponho que bem. – Harry deu de ombros. – Nós fomos dar uma volta depois do almoço e conversamos. Não que possamos ir para muito longe. – uma pitada de amargura apareceu em sua voz. – Malditos repórteres. Desde que fiquemos na propriedade d'A Toca... Malditamente irônico, não é? É o primeiro verão, em anos, que estou completamente seguro e sou tão prisioneiro quanto quando Riddle estava atrás de mim. – Harry chutou levemente o pé da cama de Ron.

- Mamãe vai dar uma festa de aniversário para você, amanhã.

- Por quê?

- Normalidade. Apenas a família, Hagrid, McGonagall, Shacklebolt. Ela chamou a senhora Tonks, e pediu para ela trazer Teddy. Luna, Neville, a senhora Longbottom. Você sabe. A família. – Ron encontrou a cama de armar enfeitiçada para ficar pequena sob sua cama, e usou um feitiço para trazê-la ao tamanho normal. – Supere, cara. Você é o primeiro a fazer aniversário desde a batalha. Vai ser você.

- Não tenho doze anos. – Harry resmungou, arrumando a cama.

- Eu sei que não, Harry, mas apenas deixe a mamãe fazer isso. – Ron pediu. – Vai deixá-la feliz. – Ron viu a flecha atingir o alvo. Harry se encolheu um pouco em derrota.

- Certo. – Harry preferia morrer a fazer algo que deixaria Molly triste. Vestiu o pijama e se acomodou na cama. Harry colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Alguma novidade de Hermione?

- Não. – Ron respondeu, um pouco irritado. – Nem sei quando ela vai voltar.

- Como ela foi até lá?

Ron pausou no ato de subir na cama, quase dando um olhar incrédulo a Harry, antes de se lembrar de que Hermione tinha ido quando Harry passava noventa por cento do tempo escondido no quarto de Bill.

- Chave de portal. Acho que foram dez.

Harry estremeceu. Ele odiava usar Chaves de Portal.

- E para voltar?

- Avião? É essa a palavra certa? – Ron perguntou incerto.

- Sim. Será um voo longo.

- Harry? – havia algo mais incomodando Ron.

- Sim?

- Você viu minha camiseta dos Cannons?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- É bem difícil não notá-la. – Harry disse secamente. – Quando foi a última vez que a viu?

- Na tarde que Hermione e eu... – Ron parou de falar. – Na tarde antes de ela ir. – falou. Tinha ido para seu quarto trocar de camiseta, não querendo ter de inventar alguma coisa para explicar a grama presa nela. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto novamente. – Procurei em todos os lugares.

- Se você for um bom menino esse ano, e não me encher o saco por estar namorando sua irmã, eu te dou uma nova no natal. – Harry bocejou e se virou.

Ron observou Harry dormir por um momento, antes de apagar o candelabro e ir dormir.

O som de madeira estalando, seguido pelo som do farfalhar de roupas, fez Ron acordar.

- Harry? – Ron apertou os olhos para leve luz das primeiras horas da manhã de verão. – Que horas são?

Harry olhou para seu relógio.

- Cinco e meia. – ele murmurou.

- O que está fazendo acordado tão cedo?

- Apenas preciso fazer uma coisa.

- Você vai demorar? Mamãe tem aquele jantar planejado para hoje.

- Volto em algumas horas. – Harry abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente e saiu.

Ron tentou voltar a dormir, mas o som de vozes soado no jardim e entrando pela janela de seu quarto o manteve acordado. Sentindo-se apenas um pouco culpado, pegou uma Orelha Extensiva de seu criado mudo e a pendurou na janela.

- Em Godric's Hollow. – Harry disse para alguém.

- Posso ir? – era Ginny. O que ela estava fazendo acordada tão cedo?

Ron ouviu Harry puxar o ar quando hesitou.

- Hoje não, Gin. – disse gentilmente. - Preciso fazer isso sozinho. Uma próxima vez, eu prometo; eu vou te levar comigo.

- O que vai fazer?

- Preciso ver meus pais. Contar algo a eles.

- Oh.

- E eu preciso ver se algo que eu pedi já foi terminado.

- O quê?

- Sirius. Uma lápide. Pedi que colocassem ao lado do túmulo dos meus pais. – Ron quase conseguia sentir o dar de ombros na voz de Harry.

- Acho que ele ia gostar disso. – Ginny disse suavemente.

- Espero que sim. – houve uma longa pausa antes de Ron ouvir a voz de Harry novamente. Estava um pouco rouca. Ron reconheceu esse tom em particular. O ouvia frequentemente em sua voz depois de beijar Hermione. - Volte para a cama. Durma mais um pouco.

Ron puxou a orelha extensível de volta pela janela, a mão procurando cegamente por seu diário.

_31 de julho, 1998_

_Harry pediu uma lápide para Sirius, perto do túmulo de seus pais. Você sabia disso? Eu não sabia. Acho que ninguém sabia._

_Ele veio dormir no meu quarto noite passada. Acho que ele está com medo de dormir sozinho. Não posso dizer que o culpo, quando você passa a maior parte de sete anos dividindo o quarto com outras quatro pessoas. Dividindo um quarto... É como tentar voltar a algo 'normal'._

_Ele está... Melhorando, eu acho. Dorme mais. Vai comer conosco na maioria das vezes. Ele foi ajudar George e eu a limpar a loja e a arrumar as coisas para quando abrirmos em uma semana. Mas não sorri ou ri de verdade com muita frequência._

_A loja está ficando ótima. George ensinou Harry e eu a fazer alguns dos produtos mais populares, para que os tenhamos quando os alunos começarem a aparecer no Beco Diagonal para comprar as coisas da escola._

_Os reparos em Hogwarts estão bem. De acordo com Bill e Charlie. Eles estão ajudando a arrumar. Deve ficar pronta para abrir em setembro. Eles ainda vão precisar continuar os reparos durante o ano letivo, mas McGonagall não acha que isso vai atrapalhar muito as aulas._

Ron bocejou e fechou o diário. Ainda estava cedo demais. Não ia ajudar Molly com o café da manhã hoje, então voltou a se acomodar e voltou a dormir.

**-x-**

Andrômeda ajeitou a mala de Teddy, enquanto aparatava próximo ao portão do jardim d'A Toca, Teddy preso em um canguru². Harry foi até o portão e o abriu para Andrômeda.

- Aqui, permita-me. – ele falou, tirando a mala dela, fazendo uma leve careta para os pequenos e coloridos coelhos que seguiam um ao outro no centro. Ele deu um passo para trás para permitir que Andrômeda entrasse pelo portão, determinadamente ignorando os repórteres que ainda acampavam em frente à casa.

Espiou o bebê adormecido no canguru. Era a primeira vez que ele realmente olhava para Teddy. Tinha o visto nos funerais de Tonks e Remus, mas estivera preso ao próprio luto para notar as coisas ao seu redor. Depois, fora um passo de cada vez do que qualquer outra coisa. O cabelo de Teddy estava castanho claro, e Harry conseguia ver as bochechas redondas e gordinhas.

- Quer segurá-lo?

O olhar de Harry foi para Andrômeda.

- Eu... Eu nunca... – voltou a olhar para o bebê adormecido. – Eu nunca segurei um bebê antes.

- É fácil. – foi até a mesa circulada por pessoas sentadas. Gesticulou para Harry se sentar e gentilmente tirou Teddy do canguru. – Cuidado com a cabeça. – disse, colocando o bebê nos braços de Harry. Ele o segurou cuidadosamente, como se a cabeça de Teddy fosse começar a girar. Teddy bocejou e se contorceu, fazendo Harry erguer os olhos, ansiedade em seu rosto.

- Relaxe. – Ginny disse, parando atrás de Harry. Ela acariciou o tufo de cabelo castanho com a palma. – Ele não vai explodir. – se sentou graciosamente na cadeira ao lado dele. – Você fica bem com um bebê. – Ginny comentou.

Harry apertou os olhos para Ginny.

- O que isso deveria significar? – perguntou cautelosamente.

- Nada, seu idiota. Só quer dizer que parece você vai se sair bem como pai, algum dia.

Harry se recostou cuidadosamente na cadeira e acomodou Teddy mais perto de si.

- Eu não sei nem o que deveria fazer como padrinho.

- Tecnicamente, você poderia ter a custódia. – Andrômeda ofereceu, sua voz falhando levemente.

Harry deixou de examinar o rosto de Teddy.

- Só se você quiser que eu faça isso. – disse firmemente. Andrômeda balançou a cabeça. – Eu gostaria de vê-lo regularmente, se não tiver problemas. – adicionou.

- Você pode vê-lo quando quiser. – Andrômeda se inclinou, observando Teddy dormir. – Apenas ajude Teddy a virar o homem que o pai dele gostaria que ele fosse.

**-x-**

_Duas atualizações hoje, então..._

_Nós comemoramos o aniversário de Harry hoje. Foi estranho, tentar ficar animado. Andrômeda passou aqui, com Teddy. Ele tem os olhos de Remus. Quando ele estava acordado, o cabelo dele ficava mudando de preto para vermelho, dependendo de quem o estivesse segurando — Harry ou Ginny. Andrômeda vai começar a trazer Teddy nas manhãs de domingo para Harry ficar por ele durante o dia. Harry quer o final de semana todo, mas Andrômeda ainda não está pronta para isso._

_Shacklebolt também veio para a festa. Oh, espere... Jantar. Harry se recusou a deixar mamãe chamar de festa. Você se lembra das cartas que recebemos no outro dia? Em que Shacklebolt nos ofereceu uma posição como Aurores? Eu recusei. Eu estava falando sério quando disse isso a George. Eu estou fora._

_Harry teve uma longa conversa com Shacklebolt se devia ou não aceitar o trabalho. O resumo é que Harry disse que aceitava. Mas só depois de primeiro de setembro._

_Então, a partir do dia dois de setembro, Harry vai ser o Auror mais novo de todos os tempos._

**-x-**

Hermione parou em frente ao prédio simples que acomodava o escritório do Ministério em Adelaide. Entrou e virou a esquerda. Caminhou por um longo corredor e chegou a uma porta que levava a um escritório que estava em um estado permanente de abandono. Hermione parou em frente à mesa empoeirada da recepção.

- Estou aqui para ver Atticus MacNeill. – falou. A porta atrás da mesa se abriu para admiti-la em um corredor ensolarado, que levava até o escritório de Atticus.

Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, absorvendo o cenário que as janelas mostravam. Cedo demais, chegou ao escritório de Atticus. Hermione bateu de leve na porta.

- Senhor MacNeill?

- Senhorita Granger! – ele disse alegremente. – Por favor, sente-se. Como estão seus pais?

- Bem. Nós vamos precisar de um tempo para arrumar tudo por aqui, entretanto. – Hermione achou ter escondido sua expressão desanimada.

- Não está gostando daqui?

- Oh, não, é ótimo. Eu apenas tenho um amigo... – Hermione parou de falar, incerta de como descrever seu relacionamento com Ron. – Quando eu planejei isso, eu não pensei muito além de devolver as memórias de meus pais. Eu não percebi que demoraria mais do que alguns dias para resolver tudo por aqui.

- Tem alguma ideia de quando estará pronta para ir? – Atticus puxou um calendário.

- Fim de agosto, começo de setembro. – Hermione suspirou.

Atticus virou algumas páginas.

- Dia três de setembro está bom?

- Acho que sim. – Hermione brincou com a barra gasta do antigo suéter de natal. – Como vai funcionar? A viagem?

- Nós vamos comprar passagem de aviões para você e seus pais. O relatório que recebemos de Maisri diz que você está com o passaporte britânico de seus pais, certo?

- Sim.

- Bom. Isso facilita bastante. Nós não vamos ter de tentar conseguir alguma identidade para eles aqui. – Atticus se recostou um pouco. – No dia dois, vamos colocar você e seus pais em um voo daqui até Sidnei. Vocês vão passar a noite lá, e na tarde seguinte, vão embarcar em um voo até Londres. Para Heathrow³. Vai ter uma escala em Hong Kong. Chegará em Londres em um dia, aproximadamente.

- Certo. Vai ser fácil assim?

- Um de nós estará com vocês até o aeroporto, senhorita Granger. Vamos tentar deixar tudo o mais fácil possível para você.

- Isso é tudo o que eu preciso fazer? – a sobrancelha de Hermione se ergueu em ansiedade. Odiava ter as coisas tiradas de suas mãos dessa maneira.

- Sim. – Atticus sorriu gentilmente para ela. – Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger. Vamos cuidar de tudo. Vamos avisá-la do horário do voo até Sidnei. Apenas esteja pronta.

- Não sei como agradecê-lo. – Hermione murmurou.

- Não, senhorita Granger. – Atticus pausou, estudando a jovem bruxa a sua frente. – Nós é que não sabemos como agradecê-la. Ou aos seus amigos.

**-x-**

Hermione estudou a camiseta dos Cannons. Estava terrivelmente amassada e precisava ser lavada. Dedilhou uma das manchas verdes em uma das mangas. Hermione suspirou e a derrubou sobre uma pilha de roupas. Trouxera apenas o bastante para alguns dias, e precisava lavar o que trouxera.

- Então, qual é a história dessa camiseta?

Hermione ergueu os olhos para sua mãe, inclinada na batente da porta.

- Por que precisa ter uma história?

- Não precisa, mas pode ser interessante.

- Talvez.

- Não há nenhum motivo para você ter trazido uma das camisetas de Ron até o outro lado do mundo? – Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha para sua filha. – Acho difícil de acreditar.

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de um modo que só vira em um Weasley.

- Ron a estava usando quando nós... – Hermione deu de ombros, incerta de como contar a sua mãe as circunstâncias.

Jane se sentou na ponta da cama, ao lado de sua filha.

- Hermione, querida, não quero me intrometer, mas há algo que você queira me contar?

- Não particularmente. – Hermione murmurou.

- Não há nada, ou há e você não quer me contar?

- Não estou ansiosa em lhe contar. – Hermione pegou a camiseta maltratada e começou a dobrá-la. – Ele a estava usando quando transamos antes de eu vir para cá! – disse rapidamente. Hermione ofegou, colocando uma mão sobre a boca, como se não fosse tarde demais para evitar as palavras de escaparem.

- Oh. – Jane piscou. – Bem, então. – pegou um dos suéteres de Hermione e, inconscientemente, imitou as ações de sua filha. – Você tem alguma pergunta? – perguntou, alisando uma manga.

- Erm... Não. Não é difícil de descobrir. – Hermione evitou os olhos de sua mãe.

- Oh. – Jane balançou o suéter, e o dobrou meticulosamente mais uma vez. – Por favor, me diga que você se lembrou de usar proteção. – pediu.

- Sim, mãe, é claro que usei. – Hermione encontrou os olhos de sua mãe.

- Foi uma... _Deles_? – Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Oh, então eles não têm nada? – Jane perguntou perplexa.

- Não, eles têm. – Hermione a garantiu. – Mas eu teria que ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar uma poção, e eu não posso simplesmente entrar em uma farmácia para comprar uma. E há um feitiço, mas é tão efetivo quanto a maioria dos métodos trouxas. – olhou para sua mãe de lado. – O efeito depende do quão bem pessoa fez o encantamento e se você ficar, ah, distraído no momento, não funciona direito. – Hermione dedilhou outra mancha de grama. – Usamos camisinha. – disse suavemente.

- Bom, bom. – Jane murmurou distraidamente. – Então, você e Ron já... Antes...?

Hermione sorriu um pouco, lembrando-se da conversa que ela e Ron tiveram na casa da árvore sobre esse mesmo assunto.

- Não.

- Oh.

Hermione voltou a fixar seu olhar no amontoado laranja em seu colo.

- Você está desapontada, mãe?

Jane suspirou um pouco.

- Eu queria que você tivesse esperado mais um pouco. Mas... – deu de ombros. Jane ergueu a mãe e fez Hermione virar o rosto, para que pudesse olhá-la. – Você se arrepende de ter feito isso com Ron? – perguntou.

- Não! – Hermione respondeu categoricamente.

- Você nunca me desapontou, e não vejo por que começaria agora. – Jane parou para juntar as roupas em seus braços. – Você sempre soube exatamente o que quer, Hermione. Mesmo quando era uma menininha. – Jane parou na porta, e olhou para sua filha. – Onde você vê isso indo?

- Vejo o quê?

- Ron. Você consegue se imaginar com ele em cinco anos? Dez? – Jane deu um sorriso torto para Hermione. – Apenas algo para você refletir.

_27 de Julho, 1998_

_Eu contei à mamãe. Tudo. Bem, não tudo. Apenas sobre você e eu. Ela pareceu aceitar bem._

Hermione mordeu a ponta da caneta que estava segurando.

_Ela me perguntou se eu conseguia me ver com você no futuro. Algo no que refletir. Como eu poderia não ter um futuro com você, quando há tanto no passado com você?_

_Para ser honesta, eu não tinha pensado tão à frente. Não tenho feito muito disso, ultimamente, não é? Parece que não sou capaz de pensar nos próximos vinte minutos, muito menos as próximas vinte horas._

_Certo, então. Você. Eu. Um futuro?_

_Algo normal._

_Não faz muito tempo que pensar assim era perigoso. Lembrava-me que eu tinha algo a perder, quando precisávamos agir como se não houvesse nada a perder._

_Quando você foi embora, as coisas não estavam certas. Foi como quando eu quebrei meu braço direito aos nove anos, e precisei usar o esquerdo por várias semanas. Apenas não parecia 'certo'. Quando você voltou, foi como se algo tivesse entrado no lugar. Como fazer magia com minha própria varinha, e não a de outra pessoa._

_Eu quero uma vida normal com você. Eu quero o tipo de vida que não podíamos nem começar a imaginar há seis meses._

**-x-**

Os pesadelos de Hermione, depois da batalha, eram muito mais mundanos do que acreditava que os de Harry eram. Ela tinha um sonho, e ele repassava em um loop. Que tinha sido Ron a morrer ao invés de Fred. Era o corpo de Ron que estava esticado no Salão Principal.

Nos dias depois da batalha, Hermione acordava todas as noites coberta em suor, e ofegante. Uma noite, duas semanas depois da batalha, tinha ido até o quarto de Ron só para ter certeza de que ele estava vivo. Ela se viu deitando-se na cama estreita com ele. Ele acordara, então. Ele não falara nada, apenas a apertara contra si e voltara a dormir.

A noite em que Hermione contara a seus pais sobre o último ano, estivera com medo de dormir.

Finalmente, exausta de se forçar a reviver o último ano, Hermione dormiu. E não sonhou sobre a batalha.

Sonhou sobre Ron os deixando.

Essa era a imagem que ela via em seus sonhos agora.

_Hermione correu para fora da tenda, atrás de Ron, gritando seu nome. Apenas os ecos responderam em meio à névoa causada pela chuva. Tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore, e caiu de barriga para baixo na lama gelada e congelante. Cuspiu a lama e se ergueu novamente, cambaleando em círculos pela chuva, chamando por Ron..._

- Hermione!

- Não... Ron... – Hermione choramingou, ainda presa em seu pesadelo.

- Hermione! – Richard a balançou levemente.

- Por favor… - Hermione protestou fracamente, os olhos fechados fortemente.

- Hermione, acorde. – Richard balançou Hermione com um pouco mais de força.

Hermione acordou, os olhos se abrindo.

- Pai? – se sentou rapidamente, quase batendo a cabeça na de Richard, puxando os joelhos até o peito.

Richard passou os braços ao redor de Hermione, balançando-a gentilmente. Não conseguia nem começar a imaginar pelo o que ela tinha passado. Parecia fazer tanto tempo, quando ela tinha cinco anos e tinha medo dos monstros sob sua cama. O pai de Richard lutara da Bélgica até a França durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Richard tinha quase dez anos quando seu pai finalmente voltara para casa. Ele também tinha pesadelos e, como Hermione, se recusava a falar sobre isso.

**-x-**

Hermione se deitou. Durante as últimas duas semanas, seus pais tinham insistido para que ela lhes contasse como tinha sido a escola. Então, pouco a pouco, ela lhes contara todas as coisas que nunca mencionara antes. Não que tivesse sido qualquer coisa que não honesta com eles, mas tinha escondido algumas coisas. Como Fofo. E a Poção Polissuco mal feita. Que seu professor favorito tinha sido um Lobisomem. Chantagear uma repórter para manter a boca fechada. A AD e a luta no Departamento de Mistérios. A primeira batalha na escola. Mas fora aí que ela parara. Qualquer coisa do último ano estava completamente fora dos limites até onde Hermione sabia.

Ela queria ir para casa.

Percebeu, com um senso de culpa que só crescia, que 'casa' não era mais a que estava em Oxford, mas A Toca.

Pegou seu diário e o segurou aberto por vários minutos.

_19 de agosto, 1998_

_Só mais um pouco, Ron._

_Vou estar em casa em duas semanas._

_Espero que você esteja bem._

_Perdi o aniversário de Harry. Perdi o aniversário de Ginny. Eu não quero perder mais nada._

_Sinto sua falta._

Fechou o diário, e o colocou no criado mudo.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ É uma espécie de manual sobre como namorar e flertar com garotas. Ron deu uma cópia desse livro para Harry no aniversário de 17 anos de Harry.

² Eu realmente não sei se o nome é esse mesmo em português; mas ela está carregando o Teddy em um tipo de "rede", que fica pendurado ao redor do corpo da mulher, com o bebê deitado nela. Se alguém souber o nome disso, me avise nos comentários, por favor. (na duvida, jogue 'sling' no Google imagens)

³ Maior aeroporto de Londres.


	7. Home

**Capítulo Sete**

**Home**

_Queria que você estivesse aqui essa manhã. Você teria morrido._

_Ou essa é uma péssima escolha de palavras?_

_De todo modo, ontem à noite, no final da festa de aniversário de Ginny, nós entramos, e Harry e Ginny ficaram conversando no jardim. Eu conseguia ouvi-los pela janela, quando fui dormir. De todo modo, estava meio lotado, já que Bill, Fleur, Charlie e Percy decidiram passar a noite. __Estava__ tarde quando a festa finalmente terminou._

_A próxima coisa que eu sei, mamãe estava gritando feito uma louca sobre Harry e Ginny não estarem na cama deles, e algo sobre Comensais da Morte._

_Nós — papai, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George e eu — fomos lá para fora, ainda de pijama (você sabia que Percy dorme usando cuecas do Martin Miggs, O Trouxa Maluco? Oh, espere, é claro que não sabia... Bem, eu também não até essa manhã!), as varinhas prontas, apenas para encontrá-los abraçados sob a macieira, dormindo._

_Harry fez parece que estávamos prontos para passar mel nas bolas dele e jogá-lo sobre um formigueiro. Mas tenho que admitir que isso passou por minha cabeça. Ginny ficou toda vermelha, e eu não tenho que lhe falar o que isso significa._

_Não acho que eles apenas 'conversaram'. Não mais do que você e eu 'conversamos' na casa da árvore. A camisa do Harry estava para fora da calça e abotoada até a metade, e a de Ginny estava abotoada toda errada._

_E, sim, me incomoda que eles estavam fazendo a mesma coisa que nós fizemos. Mas nós somos mais velhos que Ginny!_

_Encurtando a história, mamãe deu um toque de recolher para eles até o começo das aulas. Eles têm que estar na sala de estar até, no máximo, dez horas. Harry aceitou, é claro, mas Ginny ficou brava e saiu correndo, gritando para mamãe que ela era maior de idade._

_Foi bastante divertido._

_Mas isso não é tudo._

_George finalmente riu. Quero dizer, realmente riu. Foi sobre como ele achou que Fred teria reagido. Ele teve que se sentar de tanto que estava rindo._

_Isso foi o bastante para Gin. Ela entrou em casa, Harry atrás dela._

Ron fechou o diário e se acomodou na cama. Harry ainda estava com Ginny.

Ele estava cansado, mas satisfeito. Trabalhar na loja era mais difícil do que qualquer coisa que tinha feito antes. Os alunos de Hogwarts iam ao Beco Diagonal comprar as coisas para a escola. Eles ficavam ocupados desde a hora que a loja abria até a hora que ela fechava, às cinco.

George era um bom professor, quando se tratava de lhe ensinar como fazer os produtos. Ele era paciente e, acima de tudo, meticuloso. Ron começou a achar que se Fred e George tivessem decidido assim, eles teriam sido os primeiros alunos de sua turma.

Ron também começou a perceber o quanto sentia a falta de Hermione. Ela sempre estivera presente, fosse na escola ou n'A Toca. Ele estava começando a se arrepender da decisão de não se escreverem enquanto ela não voltasse. _Mas nós não achamos que ela fosse demorar tanto_, Ron suspirou para si mesmo. Imaginou se ela não tinha pensado em usar o... _Como é? Telefone?_ A Toca não tinha um, mas talvez ela pudesse ter ligado no orelhão do vilarejo.

Ron voltou a pegar o diário.

_Eu realmente sinto sua falta, Mione. Espero que volte logo para casa._

Ron colocou o diário no criado mudo, e se virou, deixando o candelabro acesso, para que Harry não tropeçasse nos próprios pés. Apertou o travesseiro contra o peito, mas não era o mesmo que adormecer com o corpo de Hermione pressionado contra o seu.

_Merlin, Mione, por favor, volte logo._

**-x-**

Hermione usou a varinha para colocar o sofá contra a parede. Tinham um pouco mais de uma semana até saírem de Adelaide e irem para Sidnei. _E então Londres_, pensou. Espreguiçou-se, esticando os músculos doloridos na base de sua coluna. Jane não achava que limpar com magia fosse tão difícil quanto era a mão. Jane queria ter certeza de que a casa estivesse impecável quando fossem embora. Hermione não tentara discutir, e apenas arregaçara as mangas. Hoje ela esfregara os rodapés da sala de estar e dos dois quartos. Por sorte a casa era pequena, e não tinha muito móvel.

Amanhã, Jane ia cuidar da cozinha, enquanto Hermione esfregava o banheiro.

Richard estivera cuidando das roupas. Ele estava no processo de lavar as cortinas e as roupas de cama. Ele cuidaria das roupas no fim de semana, e fariam as malas na segunda-feira.

Hermione tinha se esquecido o quão cansativo era fazer tudo do jeito trouxa. Mas achou a repetição dos movimentos um pouco relaxante. Pela primeira vez em anos, Hermione se viu sem o que fazer. Nenhuma pesquisa. Nada de escola no primeiro de setembro.

Em uma semana, outra pessoa ia se preocupar em ter certeza de que eles estivessem em um avião para Sidnei. Então, outra pessoa ia se preocupar em colocá-los no avião para Londres. E ainda outra pessoa ia se preocupar em buscá-los em Heathrow e levá-los até sua casa em Oxford.

Ela nem sequer tinha que se preocupar com a casa. Shacklebolt tinha lhe dito que ele providenciaria para que os feitiços que ela colocara, antes de sair, fossem retirados. Ele também falara que se garantiria de que qualquer manutenção necessária fosse feita, antes de eles chegarem. Hermione esperava que ele não usasse Elfos Domésticos. Ou, se usasse, ela poderia descobrir onde eles estavam, e oferecer algum tipo de pagamento.

Nada com o que se preocupar, absolutamente.

O alívio era quase palpável para Hermione.

O som de música alcançou seus ouvidos. Hermione seguiu o som até a cozinha, onde um pequeno rádio estava acomodado no balcão, uma música antiga tocando na sala de estar. Fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando se lembrar da música. Tinha sido escrita por algum americano nos anos quarenta. _Moonlight Serenade._

Uma lágrima correu por uma bochecha, e ela a secou. A música era nostálgica. Apaixonada, mas ao mesmo tempo melancólica. _Mais uma semana_, disse a si mesma. Hermione foi até a cozinha e encontrou Richard e Jane enroscados nos braços do outro, balançando ao ritmo da música como um único corpo.

Hermione observou por um momento, antes de desviar os olhos, sentindo como se estivesse se intrometendo em um momento bastante íntimo.

Voltou apressadamente para a sala de estar, onde usou sua varinha para afastar a estante de livros da parede. Puxou o balde de água quente com sabão e voltou para sua tarefa.

Enquanto trabalhava pelo cumprimento da parede, Hermione percebeu algo. Ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares, e contemplou uma rachadura no papel de parede a sua frente.

Ela realmente não tinha nada para fazer.

Hermione não tinha um trabalho. Pior que isso, não tinha prestado os N.I.E.M. Como ia ganhar a vida? Os examinadores a deixariam prestar a prova, mesmo que tecnicamente não houvesse terminado a escola?

Bufou para si mesma. Preocupação era praticamente seu segundo nome, não havia sentido se preocupar quando estava do outro lado do mundo. Mas havia uma coisa da qual tinha completa certeza.

Hermione Granger _não_ ia virar uma Auror.

Ela tivera o bastante no último ano.

- Último ano o caramba. – murmurou. Mais como os últimos sete anos.

_Bom, isso já elimina o que não quero fazer_, pensou de mal humor. _Entretanto, muitas opções do que fazer ficam em aberto_. Talvez ela pudesse tirar o ano de folga. Não ira incomum para os trouxas tirarem um ano entre a escola e a faculdade. Jogou a esponja no balde e massageou as têmporas.

Hermione tirou a varinha no bolso e se ergueu, tirando o balde do caminho com o pé. Levitou a pesada estante de livros de volta ao lugar, e a desceu com quase nenhum barulho. Pegou o balde e o levou até o jardim, e começou a jogar a água na base das roseiras que escalavam a lateral da casa. Distraidamente, vagou até o meio do jardim, onde um raio de sol aquecia a grama.

Hermione se sentou com as pernas cruzadas, o rosto erguido na direção do sol, fechando os olhos. Ficando ereta, olhou ao redor cuidadosamente. Ninguém estava por perto. Discretamente, Hermione tirou a varinha bolso e a apontou para a porta. _Accio_, pensou, e em segundos seu diário pousou em sua mão esticada.

Abriu o diário, e pegou a caneta presa entre as páginas.

_26 de agosto, 1998_

_Acabou de me ocorrer que não terei nada para fazer quando voltar. Nem sequer deixei algo providenciado._

_É um pouco assustador não saber o que fazer comigo mesma._

_Além da escola, eu não sei no que sou boa. A única coisa que realmente gostei, além dos estudos, no terceiro ano, foi tentar ajudar Hagrid em seu caso do Buckbeak e do F.A.L.E._

_Talvez eu pudesse fazer algo com isso._

_Apenas sei que não posso ficar sentada, vendo toda aquela besteira de sangue puro acontecendo novamente. Pessoas como Remus não deviam ser forçadas a viver em condições sub-humanas. Certos lobisomens excluídos, eles não deviam ser deixados de lado. Não é como se a maioria dos lobisomens estivessem ansiosos para virar um, para começo de conversa. Imagino se Greyback teria acabado do jeito que acabou se os bruxos não houvessem o tratado como algo pior que um verme._

_Não zombe, Ron. Você viu o que aconteceu com Monstro, quando tudo o que fazíamos era tratá-lo com um pouco de respeito e decência._

_Talvez, um dia eu possa melhorar as coisas para eles._

_Fazer isso por Remus. E Winky. Dobby, também._

_Mas se eu, algum dia, ficar tão pomposa quanto Percy, você tem minha permissão para esmurrar algum senso para dentro de mim._

_Com força, se necessário._

**-x-**

- Eu quase tenho inveja dela. – Harry comentou.

- Quem? Ginny? – Ron olhou para Harry de uma maneira que deixava claro que achava que Harry tinha pirado.

- Bem, sim. – Harry deu de ombros. – Foi meu primeiro lar. Quase desejo poder voltar e terminar.

- Você prefere voltar para todo aquele monte de dever de casa? – Ron olhou para Harry. – Você está se sentindo bem, cara?

- Seria o primeiro ano que eu não teria de me preocupar com Riddle mostrando sua cara feia em junho. – Harry o lembrou secamente.

Ron se escorou contra a parede, observando a fumaça do Expresso de Hogwarts subir contra a manhã clara de setembro.

- McGonagall poderia ter feito uma exceção para você, se tivesse pedido. – falou.

- Talvez. Mas seria como colocar alguém de vinte e cinco anos com um bando de alunos do primeiro ano. É melhor desse modo.

Ginny foi até eles e jogou os braços ao redor de Ron.

- Isso é estranho! – exclamou. – Ir sozinha para a escola. – deu um passo para trás. – Você percebeu que vou ser a única Weasley em Hogwarts? De verdade dessa vez. – adicionou.

- Quando foi a última vez que só houve um de nós lá? – Ron refletiu.

- Acho que você não sabe contar até esse número. – George provocou. Puxou Ginny para um abraço, quase tirando-a do chão. – Deixe-nos orgulhosos, Gin-Gin. Utensílios dos banheiros de Hogwarts de natal para todos nós, lembre-se.

- Assentos combinados para a família toda. – prometeu solenemente.

- Essa é minha irmãzinha. – George sorriu para ela.

Ginny puxou Harry para um canto, atrás de um pilar para se despedir, antes de ir embora. Eles reapareceram alguns minutos depois, o rabo de cavalo de Ginny, antes bem feito, agora estava desarrumado, e, se fosse possível, o cabelo de Harry estava ainda mais bagunçado que o normal. Antes que Ron ou George pudessem comentar, Harry olhou para ambos com um sorriso afetado.

- Calados. – ele disse sem convicção. – Não vou vê-la de novo até o final de semana em Hogsmeade, mês que vem.

Ginny embarcou no trem, pendurando-se na janela. Acenou até o trem fazer a curva e desaparecer. Harry parou na ponta da plataforma, sem perceber que tinha corrido atrás do trem. Ron e George pararam ao seu lado, jogando um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – George garantiu.

- Eu sei. – Harry esfregou a cicatriz. Não estava doendo. Ou queimando. Ou formigando. Ou qualquer coisa. Estava tão inerte quanto a cicatriz que o medalhão deixara em seu peito. – Eu sei. – repetiu. Virou-se para Ron. – Acabei de perceber, - começou. – que não dói desde que acordei na Floresta. – dedilhou a cicatriz.

**-x-**

Hermione estava parada ao lado de sua mãe, tentando guardar as roupas nas largas malas sobre a cama. Jane estava cantarolando sob a respiração.

- _But the dawn is breaking/It's early morn/The taxi's waiting/He's blowing his horn/Already I'm so lonesome I could cry…_

Hermione a olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

- _So kiss me and smile for me/Tell me that you'll wait for me/Hold me like you'll never let me go…_

Jane olhou para ela e as duas cantaram o resto da música:

- _I'm leaving/On a jet plane/I don't know when I'll be back again/Oh, babe, I hate to go_. - Jane pegou as mãos de Hermione e dançou ao redor do quarto com ela, como na noite antes da primeira vez que Hermione pegara o trem para a escola, até que a música terminasse.

Hermione se jogou na cama, rindo.

- Não fizemos isso ano passado. – disse tristemente. – Senti falta.

- Eu também senti. – Jane guardou um suéter na mala. – Espero que você faça isso com seus filhos, um dia.

Hermione sorriu.

- Farei. – pegou uma pilha de meias e as colocou na mala ao lado da de Jane. – Se nós não estivéssemos viajando por um meio Trouxa, eu apenas encolheria todas essas coisas.

- Isso pode parecer um pouco estranho na alfândega. – Jane concordou.

- Só um pouco.

Jane se apoiou sobre a mala para que pudesse fechar o zíper.

- Você sabe quem vai nos buscar em Heathrow?

- Não. – admitiu Hermione. – Mas será alguém do Ministério. Eles nos darão transporte até Oxford. Todo o resto já foi providenciado.

E tinha mesmo.

Com uma admirável eficiência, Atticus MacNeill buscara Hermione, Richard e Jane na casa, na manhã seguinte, e os levou até o aeroporto, ajudando-os a despachar a bagagem, e foi com eles até Sidnei. Na noite seguinte, com o mesmo nível de competência eficaz, ele os ajudou a embarcar o voo até Heathrow.

Hermione mal conseguia conter sua animação por finalmente voltar para casa. Dormir foi quase impossível. Ficava olhando para o relógio, calculando quantas horas até o avião pousar em Londres, antes de tentar descobrir quantos dias teria de esperar até poder ir A Toca. _Vejamos... Amanhã é sexta-feira, e vai demorar alguns dias para me recuperar da viagem... Talvez eu possa ir no próximo fim de semana?_ Hermione pensou, observando as nuvens sob a barriga do avião.

Cansada, Hermione seguiu Jane e Richard na linha da alfândega em Heathrow. _E eu que pensei que Chaves de Portal eram chatas_, pensou. Estava mais cansada do que quando chegara ao escritório de Gavin MacAllister, em Canberra. Queria a maior xícara de café que conseguisse encontrar. Melhor ainda, queria encher uma banheira com café e nadar nela.

- Hermione! – alguém estava gritando seu nome. – Hermione! Aqui!

Ergueu os olhos e viu Percy acenando os braços animadamente no ar.

- Mãe, pai, por aqui. – disse, se ajeitando. Caminharam até onde Percy estava esperando, animado.

- É bom vê-la novamente, Hermione. – Percy disse. – Vamos estar em Oxford logo.

- Obrigada, Percy. Fico feliz em estar de volta. – ela o seguiu em silêncio por um momento. – Percy?

- Sim?

- Se eu te entregar uma carta, você pode mandá-la para Ron?

- Será um prazer.

- Obrigada, Percy. E agradeça Shacklebolt por tudo isso, também.

Ela entrou no carro do Ministério, reconhecendo a pequena bandeira na frente do carro. A viagem começou, e Hermione fuçou em sua bolsa, procurando por seu diário. Arrancou algumas folhas do final, e começou a escrever uma carta para Ron. O único problema era que começava a cochilar e perdia sua linha de pensamento.

Quando o carro parou em frente à casa, Hermione colocou um maço de papéis na mão de Percy.

- Diga a ele que eu o verei logo. – murmurou, quase dormindo em pé.

**-x-**

Ron estava tentando não andar de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Tinha recebido uma carta de Hermione na semana anterior. Ela voltara para a Inglaterra, e estava na casa de seus pais. Percy lhe falara, no almoço de domingo, que ela estava bastante cansada quando buscara Hermione e seus pais na quinta-feira. A carta que recebera era longa e incoerente e, Ron não tinha certeza, mas ele achava que ela apareceria hoje. A letra da carta estava tão mal desenhada que fora necessário que ele e Harry a analisando sob a luz do sol para decifrar o que estava escrito.

Hoje estava chovendo. A tarde escura e tediosa virou noite. Harry entrou na cozinha aquecida com Teddy equilibrado em seu quadril. Normalmente, ele já teria levado Teddy para a casa de Andrômeda, mas ela concordara naquela manhã que Harry ficasse com o menino até a tarde seguinte. Ele se sentou à mesa e acomodou Teddy em uma posição mais confortável.

- Ei, Ron, pode me passar aquela mamadeira?

Ron olhou par ao balcão, e pegou a mamadeira, passando-a para Harry, que incentivou o bebê a comer.

- Você acha que ela quis dizer hoje? – Ron perguntou, uma fraca nota de ansiedade em sua voz.

- Hermione? Acho que sim.

George colocou a cabeça para dentro da cozinha.

- Você ainda está esperando?

- Cala a boca, George. – Ron parou de andar de um lado para o outro, e olhou pela janela, tentando enxergar algo na escuridão. Um alto _crack_ soou do outro lado da cerca do jardim. Ron e Harry trocaram um olhar. Harry se ergueu e passou Teddy para George silenciosamente. Indicou a porta da frente da casa, enquanto a mão de Ron pousava sobre a maçaneta da porta dos fundos. Quase simultaneamente, tiraram as varinhas do bolso e as seguraram firmemente.

- Vocês dois são malucos. – George murmurou, fazendo caretas para Teddy, tentando fazê-lo rir.

Ron ignorou o comentário de George, mas Harry bufou.

- Eles ainda estão por aí, sabe. – falou suavemente, sua voz neutra. Ron assentiu, concordando. Harry chegara em casa tão pálido há alguns dias que Molly temeu que ele teria mais pesadelos. Antes dele e Ron irem dormir, Harry confessara que ainda havia alguns seguidores de Riddle escondidos. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a assumir algum risco.

Ron abriu um pouco a porta para sair e a fechou atrás de si. Apertou os olhos desconfiadamente para a noite chuvosa.

- _Lumos_. – murmurou, erguendo a varinha.

- Ron? – soou do outro lado do portão.

Ron correu até o portão.

- Mione? – ela abriu o portão e entrou, deixando sua mochila acertar o chão com um _splat_. Ron murmurou: - _Nox_. – e guardou a varinha no bolso da calça.

Ficaram parados, se encarando, quase sem respirar, ignorando a chuva que castigava seus corpos. Ron ergueu a mão e a pousou na bochecha dela. Ela virou a cabeça, beijando a palma de sua mão. Ele a puxou para mais perto, passando os braços ao redor dela.

- Já estava na hora de você voltar para casa.- disse, antes de beijá-la. Ela tinha o gosto de chuva e chá.

Hermione terminou o beijo.

- Concordo.

Ron a puxou para um beijo, erguendo-a do chão. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, Hermione pousando em seu peito. Ron deu de ombros mentalmente, e enrolou suas mãos no cabelo molhado de Hermione, e começou a compensar pelo tempo perdido.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do Título do Capítulo: **Lar

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários.

Esqueci de colocar a tradução do título do capítulo seis, então vou colocar aqui: "O que é normal?".

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até semana que vem.


	8. Turn The Page

**Capítulo Oito**

**Turn The Page**

_- Já estava na hora de você voltar para casa. - disse, antes de beijá-la. Ela tinha o gosto de chuva e chá._

_Hermione terminou o beijo._

_- Concordo._

_Ron a puxou para um beijo, erguendo-a do chão. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, Hermione pousando em seu peito. Ron deu de ombros mentalmente, e enrolou suas mãos no cabelo molhado de Hermione, e começou a compensar pelo tempo perdido._

Ron virou Hermione, ignorando o leve guincho de surpresa dela.

- Senti sua falta. – ela murmurou contra seus lábios.

- Também senti sua falta. – ele admitiu, ofegando quando as mãos dela deslizaram sob sua camiseta e se esgueiravam para dentro de sua calça. – Senti falta disso, também. – beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

Hermione sorriu e enrolou seus dedos no cabelo dele, puxando seu rosto para baixo.

- Eu também.

Ron se afastou para pegar ar.

- Você está com um cheiro diferente. – a informou.

- Um diferente ruim?

- Não. – Ron acariciou a pele sob o maxilar de Hermione. – Apenas diferente. – abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la novamente. – Está com um gosto diferente, também.

- Culpe o Percy. Foi ele que encheu o estoque da cozinha para nós. Comprou uma marca diferente de chá, mas a mamãe não quer jogar fora e comprar a de sempre.

- Vou falar com ele no almoço de amanhã. – prometeu, seus lábios roçando a pele da curva de seu pescoço, lhe dando um beijo forte na base do pescoço.

- Vocês vão entrar ou vão continuar se amassando aqui a noite toda? – uma voz divertida perguntou acima deles. Ron e Hermione ergueram os olhos culpados apenas para ver Harry parado ao seu lado, a varinha acessa.

- Erm... – mesmo com a fraca luz da varinha, era possível ver o corar de Ron.

Hermione ergueu uma mão e afastou o cabelo molhado dos olhos de Ron.

- Vamos entrar. – respondeu, sorrindo para Ron.

Ron se ergueu, ajudou Hermione a fazer o mesmo e pegou sua mochila.

Os três correram até a cozinha, a porta batendo atrás deles, e Hermione se virou, jogando os braços ao redor de Harry.

- Olá. – ela disse, antes de se afastar para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. – Como você está?

- Melhor. – Harry deu de ombros. – Dias bons, dias ruins... – torceu a barra da camiseta para tirar o excesso de água. Lançando um olhar rápido a Ron, se inclinou e beijou a testa de Hermione.

- Ei! – Ron protestou com um brilho nos olhos.

- O quê? Não posso mais dar um beijo de boas vindas em minha irmã? – Harry perguntou de maneira brincalhona.

Hermione piscou para afastar as súbitas lágrimas.

- Mesmo? – murmurou.

Harry a olhou, antes de abraçá-la.

- Sim, mesmo.

- Por que vocês dois estão molhados? Vão colocar algo seco, antes que fiquem doentes. – Molly mandou, entrando na cozinha. Ela ainda não tinha visto Hermione. Ron e Harry estavam parados na frente dela, tirando-a do campo de visão de Molly.

- Nós ouvimos algo lá fora, mãe. – Ron respondeu.

- Fomos ver o que era. – Harry adicionou.

- Provavelmente apenas um pouco de trovão. – Molly comentou, mexendo na panela de assado no fogão.

- Trovão? Bem, talvez. Ela pode fazer bastante barulho quando quer. – Ron disse, dando um sorriso para Hermione por sobre o ombro.

- Ela? – Molly se virou, as mãos no quadril. – Do que vocês dois estão falando?

Ron esticou a mão e puxou Hermione para frente.

- Adivinha quem voltou. – disse alegremente.

- Hermione. – Molly murmurou. – Arthur! Arthur! Ela voltou! – Molly chamou, antes de engolfar Hermione em um abraço. – Oh, querida. Por que está toda molhada? E como, diabo, acabou com folhas no cabelo? – antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Molly a estava puxando até as escadas. – Vá para o quarto de Ginny, querida, e vista algo seco. – olhou para Ron e Harry, ambos molhando o chão de sua cozinha. – Vocês dois também. E não demorem. O jantar estará pronto logo.

Harry correu levemente até o quarto de Ron, enquanto ele e Hermione seguiam mais lentamente.

- Então, eu trouxe meu diário. – Hermione comentou.

- Trocamos mais tarde?

- Tudo bem.

- Meu quarto. Depois de todos terem ido dormir. – Ron segurou a cabeça de Hermione com uma mão, enquanto a beijava suave e docemente.

- Mmmm-hmmmm. – ela concordou, a cabeça girando.

Eles se separaram quando ouviram alguém pigarrear as escadas.

- Continuem assim, e não vão precisar de roupas secas. – Harry comentou secamente, parando no patamar do quarto de Ginny. – Oh, e enquanto estou aqui... – deu um soco leve no ombro de Ron. – Isso é por apalpar minha irmã. E se você a machucar... – Harry pausou ameaçadoramente. – Eu conheço alguém que pode me ensinar um bom feitiço de melecas. – olhou para Hermione, que estava corando tanto quanto qualquer Weasley. – Já estava na hora de você voltar. – Harry disse, voltando a descer as escadas. – Ele estava começando a murchar como um lírio velho ou algo assim.

Ron olhou para Hermione. Ela o estava estudando.

- O quê? – perguntou.

- Nada. – sorriu. – Vá se vestir. – disse, tirando sua mochila das mãos dele. Fechou a porta lentamente e se apoiou nela, pegando um momento para acalmar sua respiração. Hermione abriu a mochila e rapidamente pegou uma calça e suéter secos. Tirou a roupa molhada e se vestiu, deixando sua roupa molhada sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha de Ginny, para que pudesse secá-las com um feitiço. Penteou e secou o cabelo, antes de colocar meias nos pés e caminhar até a cozinha.

Ron estava ajudando Molly com o jantar. A visão fez Hermione parar.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, a boca aberta.

- Eu sei cozinhar, sabe. – ele disse.

- Na verdade, não. Não sei.

- Desenvolvimento recente. – George disse de seu lugar à mesa, soltando os dedos gordinhos de Teddy de seu cabelo. – Ele ainda não matou ninguém.

- Ele não é ruim. – Harry disse, tirando Teddy de George, desviando das tentativas de Teddy de pegar seus óculos.

Ron colocou uma cesta de pão na mesa.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, caras.

- Quando quiser. – George sorriu, mas o sorriso ainda tinha uma pitada de tristeza.

Arthur saiu da sala de estar, o nariz enfiado em um manual de uma geladeira.

- Molly, quem você disse que tinha chegado?

- Olá, senhor Wea... _Arthur_. – Hermione acenou de sua cadeira.

Arthur sorriu.

- Oh, Hermione! – ele lhe deu um beijo no alto da cabeça. – É bom vê-la, querida. – ele virou uma página no manual. – Como essas coisas funcionam?

- É como um feitiço de refrigeração, mas com eletricidade. – ela respondeu.

- Oh, eletrocidade. – Arthur disse, assentindo alegremente.

Ron colocou uma tigela de assado em frente a Hermione, e se sentou ao lado dela. Ela misturou algumas vezes com a colher, e Ron girou os olhos e se inclinou para murmurar em seu ouvido.

- Está tudo bem. Não coloquei nada ruim aí.

Os olhos surpresos de Hermione se ergueram para encontrar os divertidos de Ron.

- Você quem fez?

- A maior parte.

Ela experimentou cuidadosamente o que estava em sua própria colher.

- Está gostoso. Realmente bom.

- Te disse. – Ron disse arrogantemente.

**-x-**

Hermione estava sentada na cama de Ginny, enrolada em seu roupão, o diário em suas mãos. Normalmente, Molly e Arthur iam se deitar as dez e meia. Harry tinha se deitado quando Teddy dormira. George ainda estava acordado. Ele estava à mesa, discutindo algumas ideias para a loja.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que Ron estava trabalhando na loja com George. Não que ela se importasse, depois de ter visto Fred e George em ação há dois, mas ela não achara que George envolveria Ron.

Hermione olhou para o relógio e começou a caminhar ao redor do pequeno tapete em frente a cama de Ginny. Ficou parada quando ouviu as escadas estalarem levemente, e os murmúrios de Ron e George. Hermione viu a hora. _Vou dar dez minutos para ele_, pensou. Sentou-se nervosamente na ponta da cama, e abriu o diário. Escrevera quase todos os dias em que estivera na Austrália.

O tiquetaquear de seu relógio parecia anormalmente alto no pequeno quarto.

Hermione olhou pela janela, depois de olhar para seu relógio pelo que pareceu a centésima vez nos últimos dois minutos.

Ainda estava chovendo.

Finalmente, os dez minutos passaram, e Hermione subiu silenciosamente as escadas até o último andar. Até Ron.

Abriu a porta e a fechou atrás de si. Ron estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas no meio de sua cama, usando apenas um par de boxers. Ele ergueu os olhos do próprio diário.

- Olá. – ele disse suavemente, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Oi. – respondeu.

Ron saiu da cama, e pegou a mão de Hermione. Puxou-a para mais perto, e franziu o cenho para seu roupão. As mãos de Ron pousaram sobre o cinto, silenciosamente pedindo permissão para abri-lo. Ela assentiu em concordância, e Ron lentamente desfez o nó, suas mãos escorregando até os ombros de Hermione, fazendo o roupão ir ao chão, os olhos nunca se desviando dos dela. Ela deixou cair o diário com um barulho.

Ele olhou para baixo, distraído pelo barulho. Piscou algumas vezes.

- Isso é o que eu penso que é?

- Sim. – Hermione riu. – Eu vim aqui depois do jantar naquele dia, e a coloquei na minha bolsa.

- Você a levou para a Austrália? – Ron perguntou maravilhado.

- Sim. Dormi com ela. Quase todas as noites. – confessou.

- Por que faria algo do tipo, mulher maluca?

- Tinha seu cheiro. Pelos primeiros dias, de todo modo. Ela me lembrava de você. E depois de dormir com você pelo último ano, foi estranho dormir sem você.

Ron puxou Hermione até a cama e a puxou com ele, acomodando-a de modo que as costas dela estivessem apoiadas em seu peito.

- Eu procurei essa maldita camiseta em todos os lugares. – comentou.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – os dedos de Ron dedilharam a pernas de Hermione, indo até o começo de sua calcinha. _Merlin, Ron, o que está tentando fazer? Ela acabou de voltar para casa_. Ron começou a tentar fazer um catálogo mental de tudo que podiam enviar a Hogwarts com segurança.

Hermione estremeceu. Conseguia sentir o calor do corpo de Ron através do fino algodão da camiseta. Olhou para baixo. _Não seria difícil colocar uma mão dentro da boxer dele_... Fechou os olhos. _Você acabou de voltar, Granger. Dê um tempo para que ele se acostume com você de novo!_

- Mione?

- Hmmm?

- Você quer trocar os diários agora? – Ron tentou evitar que sua voz falhasse sob a tensão de tentar não tirar a camiseta do corpo de Hermione. Suas mãos correram pelos contornos dela, como ele fizera frequentemente em seus sonhos.

- Não particularmente. – ela disse roucamente.

- O que quer fazer?

- Erm... – Hermione corou, sua mão deslizando por baixo da perna da boxer dele.

Ron respirou fundo.

- Você está brincando.

- Não.

- Mas... Eu pensei... Garotas... – Ron gaguejou. – Quero dizer, eu sei que _eu_ penso bastante nisso, mas garotas... – ele gesticulou impotentemente.

- Pensamos.

- Oh.

Hermione se virou para encarar Ron.

- Não tem que ser nesse exato segundo.

- Certo. – o sangue estava saindo lentamente da cabeça de Ron. – Mas e se eu quiser?

Hermione suspirou em alívio.

- Graças a Deus, porque eu também quero. – quando Ron a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, ela bufou. – Uma garota tem necessidades, Ron.

Ron procurou algo na gaveta do seu criado mudo.

- Ainda bem que fui comprar isso, ontem. – disse, pegando uma camisinha. – Vigilância constante.

Hermione sorriu afetadamente para ele.

- Ron?

- Sim?

- Cale a boca e me beije logo.

**-x-**

Ron ergueu os olhos do diário de Hermione. O pé descalço dela estava apoiado em seu peito. Correu levemente o dedão pela sola do pé, que se contorceu. Ele o fez novamente.

- Isso faz cócegas. – ela disse, sem desviar os olhos de seu diário.

- Você tem cócegas?

- Um pouco. – Hermione admitiu timidamente. Os dedos de Ron dançaram pelo pé descansando em seu peito. Ela o olhou de seu lugar ao pé da cama. – Posso ir ler no quarto de Ginny. – ela disse simplesmente, puxando seu pé do aperto de Ron.

Ele a soltou, sorrindo.

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Você realmente começou a aprender a cozinhar.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa. – ele disse com um sorriso afetado. – Sim. Logo depois de você ir embora. Foi uma boa distração.

- Sabe fazer alguma coisa, além de assado?

- Claro que sei! – Ron disse com indignação. – Só tenho facilidade. – deu de ombros. – Como é fácil para Harry, ou ler é fácil para você.

- Eu nem pensei em usar o telefone. – Hermione disse tristemente, gesticulando para uma página no meio do diário de Ron.

Ron riu.

- Não é uma surpresa, considerando minha experiência. – ele virou a página pensativamente. – Você entreouviu a Ministra Australiana?

- Uh. Sim.

- O assistente dela não tentou nada, tentou? – Ron perguntou, os olhos cerrados.

- Não. – Hermione riu. – Depois de ela o avisar sobre mim, ele sequer me olhava. – perdeu a batalha e riu alto. – Ela está certo, entretanto. Eu teria arrancado as bolas dele com um feitiço.

A mão de Ron cobriu as próprias.

- Lembre-me de nunca zombar de você quando estiver brava.

- Bom conselho. – ela murmurou. Fechou o diário de Ron. – Quando ele parou de ter pesadelos?

- Quem disse que ele parou? – Ron girou a fita que mantinha o diário de Hermione fechado. – Só não os tem todas as noites.

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto. Não estava mais tão laranja quanto costumava ser.

- A cama de armar não estava aqui antes.

- Harry começou a dormir aqui antes do aniversário dele. Só está no quarto de Bill hoje por casa de Teddy.

Hermione se deitou de costas.

- Tantas coisas mudaram enquanto estive fora.

- E tantas coisas permaneceram as mesmas.

Hermione dedilhou o diário, pousado sobre seu estômago.

- Não acredito que ela o estapeou. – disse suavemente.

Ron não precisou perguntou sobre quem ela estava falando.

- Acho que ela também não. – ficou em silêncio por um momento. – Harry sabe. – disse subitamente.

Hermione o olhou.

- Sabe o quê?

- Isso. – Ron murmurou, gesticulando para os dois na cama dele.

- Oh. – Hermione corou. – Minha mãe também sabe. – disse para a capa do diário.

Ron se sentou, o lençol se embolando em seu quadril.

- Você contou para sua mãe? – ele perguntou em um murmúrio escandalizado. – Merlin, Hermione.

- Ela... – Hermione procurou pelas palavras certas. – Não está de acordo com isso, de verdade, mas ela entende. E desde que tenhamos cuidado...

Ron abriu o diário. Ele se lembrava de ser visto algo nesse sentido.

- Não acredito que contou para sua mãe. – murmurou quando encontrou a página certa do diário. Leu a página com cuidado. – Você falou sério? – sua voz quebrando o silêncio. – Ter uma vida comigo?

- Sim.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

Ron olhou para as palavras a sua frente. Ele se permitiu pensar sobre o que ela quisera dizer com uma vida normal. _Normal... Podemos nos casar; ter uns dois filhos..._ Ron também conseguia imaginar. Uma garotinha com os olhos castanhos de Hermione, algumas sardas sobre o nariz, e uma bagunça de cachos ruivos. _Talvez em um futuro próximo_, pensou, a ponta de um dedo correndo pelas palavras.

Ergueu os olhos. Hermione estava adormecida. Gentilmente, Ron tirou seu diário das mãos dela, e o colocou no criado mudo, colocando o dela em cima. Podiam terminar de ler amanhã. Saiu da cama e pegou o cobertor do chão. Ron o esticou sobre Hermione, antes de se deitar ao lado dela.

**-x-**

Um zumbido encheu os ouvidos de Hermione.

- Uhhhnnn. – gemeu, e tentou se afundar no cobertor aquecido.

- Mione, você tem que voltar ao quarto de Ginny. – a voz rouca de Ron estava abafada pelo travesseiro que colocara sobre a cabeça.

- Não quero. – choramingou, se arqueando contra Ron.

Ron deixou escapar um gemido estrangulado. Nenhum deles tinha vestido algo na noite anterior, antes de começarem a ler os diários.

- Mione, por favor, não faça isso de novo. – pediu. – Não se não quiser que sejamos pegos.

- Vou ficar em silêncio. – ela disse preguiçosamente. – Bem silenciosa.

- Não é com você que estou preocupado. – Ron rosnou.

- Que hora são?

- Cinco.

Hermione passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Ron.

- Eu gosto do Ron nu. – ronronou.

Ron piscou.

- Hermione! – murmurou. – Acorde!

Hermione franziu o cenho levemente.

- Estou acordada, Ronald.

- Eu não sei você, mulher, mas eu não quero estar aqui se mamãe nos encontrar, nus, na minha cama, obviamente tendo passado a noite fazendo o que fizemos. Ela vai pirar.

- Mais trinta minutos. – Hermione pediu.

Ron a olhou. Hermione ainda estava aquecida e dócil de sono, e seu cabelo estava esparramado por seu travesseiro.

- Não posso prometer que realmente vamos dormir. – avisou.

Mantendo sua palavra, Ron ajudou Hermione a vestir seu roupão, e a escoltou de volta até o quarto de Ginny. Conseguiram evitar que a escada estalasse.

- Por que não podemos colocar um feitiço silenciador na escada? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não dá. – Ron disse simplesmente. – Mamão e papai colocaram algum tipo de feitiço nela quando Bill tinha catorze anos. Não podemos fazer nada para que não faça barulho.

- Vamos ter de nos lembrar disso. – Hermione disse. Pararam em frente ao quarto de Ginny. – Te vejo daqui a pouco. – murmurou. Entrou no quarto de Ginny e fechou a porta. Hermione para o relógio e suspirou. Ainda tinha algumas horas para dormir.

Hermione vestiu seu pijama e se deitou. Não conseguiu dormir. Mesmo tão cansada quanto estava, estava inquieta. Hermione tinha dormido um pouco na noite anterior, mas ela e Ron tinham passado uma boa parte da noite acordado, fazendo várias outras coisas, que não incluíam dormir.

Partes do que ele tinha escrito em seu diário passou por sua mente.

Ele não queria ser Auror. Hermione sabia que isso era algo que ele quisera desde o quarto ano deles, e agora que lhe fora dada a chance de ser um, mesmo sem os N.I.E.M, ele rejeitara. Ela sabia por que tinha mandado um firme 'não' para Shacklebolt quando ele a convidara a se juntar aos Aurores, mas nunca imaginara que Ron se sentisse do mesmo modo.

Ir para a loja com George. Hermione não tinha certeza de como se sentia quanto a isso. Enquanto a quantidade de magia avançada que os gêmeos usavam em seus produtos era impressionante, ela não tinha certeza de que isso era o que Ron seria feliz fazendo. Ela fez uma nota mental de conversar com Ron sobre isso. Se ele pudesse garantir que estava na loja por seus próprios motivos, e não para tentar assumir o lugar de Fred, ela ficaria satisfeita.

Descobrir como Ron chorava quando criança. Hermione sorriu para o escuro. Isso era algo que ele jamais admitiria para ela, cara-a-cara.

O quão desconfortável ele ficava com a ideia de Harry e Ginny fazendo qualquer coisa além de uma sessão de amassos. Hermione riu suavemente. Era bastante hipócrita, realmente, considerando que tinham passado a maior parte da noite enroscados um no outro. Mas pelo que Ron tinha escrito no diário, Harry não estava realmente confortável com a ideia de ela e Ron fazerem algo que fosse além de um beijo.

- Garotos. – disse ironicamente.

Harry perceber que sua cicatriz não doía mais.

Percy e sua boxer de Martin Miggs, o Trouxa Maluco. Hermione sorriu. Nunca mais seria capaz de olhar seriamente para Percy.

George se lembrando de como rir. E que tinha sido Fred quem ajudara.

A frase que ela se lembrava claramente era da última vez que ele tinha escrito. Implorando para que ela voltasse, quase rezando para que não o houvesse esquecido.

Hermione ficou deitada, olhando para o teto, antes de desistir de tentar voltar a dormir e desceu para fazer chá. Parou na porta.

- Oh! – Ron já estava na pia, enchendo a chaleira. – Não consegui dormir. – confessou.

- Eu também não.

Ron disse para que ela se sentasse, e ela o observou fazer um bule de chá e um prato de torradas. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da sua, levitando as xícaras, bule e prato de torrada até a mesa. Molly entrou na cozinha alguns minutos mais tarde. Nenhum dos dois percebeu.

Molly aproveitou o momento para estudá-los de perto, sem que eles percebessem. Havia algo diferente na maneira em que eles se sentavam perto um do outro, os corpos instintivamente se inclinando para se acomodar contra o outro. As mãos estavam descasando sobre a mesa, os dedos entrelaçados. Parecia bastante inocente, mas Molly viu a maneira que o dedão de Ron esfregava a parte de dentro do pulso de Hermione. A maneira que a cabeça de Hermione descansava no ombro de Ron, e como os lábios dele roçavam a têmpora dela.

Quando Ron saiu da cozinha para se trocar, Molly se inclinou sobre a mesa.

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Eu não dei um toque de recolher a Harry e Ginny por eles ficarem juntos a noite toda. – Molly sussurrou conspiratoriamente.

- Oh? – as sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueram.

- Eu o fiz por que eles ficaram do lado de fora a noite toda. – Molly se recostou na cadeira e tomou um gole de chá. – Não que eu esteja te dando permissão, veja bem. – encolheu os ombros. – Mas vocês dois são maiores de idade, e Merlin sabe que vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

- Oh. – Hermione murmurou.

- Apenas... – Molly hesitou. – Garanta-se de cuidar das coisas, Hermione. Arthur e eu somos novos demais para sermos avós.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **algo como "virando a página".


	9. Front Page News

**Capítulo Nove**

**Front Page News**

_- Apenas... – Molly hesitou. – Garanta-se de cuidar das coisas, Hermione. Arthur e eu somos novos demais para sermos avós._

Hermione ofegou, antes de cobrir a boca com uma mão, para abafar a risadinha nervosa que chegou à superfície. Olhou para Molly em surpresa. Primeiro _sua_ mãe, e agora Molly. Aonde o mundo ia parar? Molly bufou suavemente perante o choque no rosto de Hermione.

- Não sou completamente ingênua em relação a vocês. – afirmou. Molly sorriu nostalgicamente. – Eu já tive sua idade, também, sabe. E, bem... – Molly sentiu as bochechas corarem. – Eu não era muito mais velha do que você quando Bill nasceu. E Arthur e eu não éramos casados há tanto tempo.

Hermione se sentiu ficar boquiaberta quando calculou os meses entre o aniversário de casamento de Arthur e Molly e o aniversário de Bill. Ron tinha pacientemente lhe ensinado a árvore genealógica de sua família quando ficaram em Grimmauld Place no ano anterior, e ela conseguia se lembrar das datas tão facilmente quanto as de sua própria família.

- Não acho que você precise se preocupar com isso. – Hermione disse fracamente.

Uma coruja pousou na janela, e bateu o bico no vidro. Molly, agradecida pela distração, foi abrir a janela, e pegou o Profeta de Domingo. Abriu o jornal e foi recebida com uma imagem do encontro molhado de chuva de Ron e Hermione da noite anterior, cobrindo toda a primeira página.

A manchete dizia: _Trio de Ouro Destruído? Rita Skeeter tem um furo exclusivo._

Molly olhou para Hermione por sobre o jornal.

- Esqueceu-se de fechar o portão, foi? – perguntou, virando o jornal para mostrá-lo a Hermione.

- Os feitiços! – Hermione murmurou, deixando sua cabeça cair contra o encosto da cadeira. Com a intensidade do momento na noite passada, tinha se esquecido de que se o portão estivesse aberto, ele agia como uma fenda nos feitiços que protegiam a Toca, efetivamente os escondendo da intrusão dos repórteres. Pegou o jornal e gemeu. Não ajudava em nada que a enorme fotografia mostrava Harry dando a volta pelo jardim da frente e indo até o jardim de trás, visivelmente esquecido, antes de acenar a varinha para o portão, fechando-o.

Hermione leu o artigo rapidamente, murmurando "_essa __vaca_" sob a respiração o tempo todo.

_Parece que o famoso Trio de Ouro foi destruído devido a um escandaloso caso entre dois de seus membros — Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley,_ escreve Rita Skeeter em uma história exclusiva para o Profeta Diário._ Noite passada, Hermione Granger apareceu subitamente após seu igualmente súbito desaparecimento, há quase dois meses. Onde ela esteve? "Posso dizer com completa certeza de que a senhorita Granger saiu do país e retornou apenas na semana passada", confirmou uma fonte anônima do Ministério._

_Então, onde foi a senhorita Granger? Fontes dizem que a senhorita Granger foi para a Austrália, __sozinha__, para férias prolongadas, para se recuperar dos ferimentos adquiridos durante a guerra contra Você Sabe Quem._

_Será que a discórdia surgiu entre o famosamente unido Trio? Essa repórter estava em frente à casa dos Weasley quando a senhorita Granger apareceu inesperadamente. Ela foi recebida por ninguém mais que o senhor Weasley, em um encontro bastante _apaixonado_, enquanto Harry Potter podia apenas assistir em impotente resignação._

_Será a senhorita Granger quem irá quebrar verdadeiramente o coração do senhor Potter?_

_Apenas o tempo dirá._

As mãos de Hermione convulsionaram ao redor do jornal.

- Eu a _odeio_. – disse com veemência. Fez menção de jogar o jornal na lareira, mas parou quando um _pop_ soou no jardim.

Percy entrou correndo na cozinha, segurando sua própria cópia do jornal. Ele parou tempo o bastante para notar o rosto vermelho de Hermione, e o jornal amassado em sua mão.

- Oh, então você já viu. – jogou seu jornal no fogo. – Eu vim te avisar. – sentou-se à mesa e pegou a última torrada. – Eu realmente queria que Kingsley pudesse colocar uma mordaça nessa mulher. – murmurou sombriamente.

- Colocar uma mordaça em quem? – George entrou na cozinha, ainda usando seu pijama, o cabelo todo bagunçado.

- Rita Skeeter. – Hermione murmurou, jogando o jornal para George, cujos olhos se arregalaram ao ver a foto.

- Oh, erm... Bem... – George tossiu algumas vezes, como se estivesse tentando se livrar de um sapo bem gordo, preso em sua garganta. Olhou novamente para a foto, e uma sobrancelha ruiva se ergueu lentamente, enquanto olhava para Hermione com franca admiração. – Sempre as quietinhas. – ele disse, um sorriso torcendo seus lábios.

- Não é engraçado. – Hermione o informou orgulhosamente.

- O que não é engraçado? – Harry entrou, com Teddy apoiado em seu quadril. Pegou a mamadeira que Molly lhe passou, e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima. Teddy segurou a mamadeira e começou a beber o leite com vontade.

- Isso. – George deslizou o jornal pela mesa, para que Harry pudesse ver.

- Oh, _honestamente_! – Hermione marchou para fora da cozinha com um bufar.

- É um ângulo usado demais. – Harry comentou secamente. – Ela fez isso no meu quarto ano. – riu e acariciou o cabelo turquesa de Teddy. – Ela é uma mulher velha e tola, Teddy. – informou seu afilhado. – Nunca presta atenção a uma única palavra que ela diz.

- Lembre-se disse, Teddy, guri. – George falou. – É um conselho muito bom.

- O que deixou Hermione toda irritada? – Ron perguntou em confusão, ao se juntar a eles na cozinha. – Eu acabei de vê-la nas escadas, e ela estava bem irritada. Ela apenas disse "aquela maldita vaca", e bateu a porta na minha cara. – Ron se sentou ao lado de Harry. – Ela estava bem há vinte minutos. – disse impotentemente.

- Rita Skeeter. – Percy suspirou. Empurrou o jornal para Ron.

Ron empalideceu, antes de suas orelhas lentamente ficarem em um vermelho digno dos Weasley.

- Filha da puta. - resmungou.

- Ronald! – Molly bateu atrás da cabeça da cabeça dele. – Linguajar!

- Ow! – Ron esfregou a cabeça. – Mãe! Isso dói! – reclamou. Ron apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou a cabeça na mão. – Vou falar com eles amanhã. Não deviam se intrometer nas vidas pessoais das pessoas. – Ron olhou feio para o jornal.

- Oh, bom dia, Weasleys! – o tom alegre de Arthur aqueceu a cozinha. Parou para resmungar qualquer coisa para Teddy, que soltou a mamadeira para responder em resmungos, o tom turquesa se intensificando. Arthur olhou ao redor, notando as várias expressões nos rostos de sua família. Variavam de completa diversão, no rosto de George, para raiva indignada no rosto de Ron. – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

- Será que deveríamos? – Percy perguntou, cutucando George.

- Dá na mesma. Ele vai acabar descobrindo. – George passou o jornal para Arthur.

Curiosamente, o olhar de Arthur foi para o jornal que seu filho lhe deu.

- Oh. Nossa. - Arthur piscou algumas vezes. Ajustou os óculos, e apertou os olhos para a foto. - Bem, então. - Arthur pigarreou. - Isso é tudo? - perguntou distraidamente, como se ver a foto de seu filho mais novo beijando sua namorada impressa na primeira página do jornal fosse a coisa mais normal. - Deve ser um dia lento, se isso foi tudo o que publicaram na primeira página.

- Mas, pai - Ron reclamou, perplexo. - Ela falou mentiras sobre Hermione!

- Ron, _é_ de Rita Skeeter que estamos falando. A maioria das pessoas sabe que ela não é, exatamente, uma fonte confiável de notícias. - Arthur respondeu gentilmente. - Em alguns dias, estará na gaiola da maioria das pessoas. - Arthur pegou o jornal e arrancou a primeira página. Foi casualmente até a gaiola de Errol e esticou o papel, com a foto para baixo. Deu um tapinha reconfortante nas costas de Ron e ergueu a tampa do bule, esperançosamente espiando dentro para ver quanto ainda tinha de chá. - Bem, isso não será o bastante. - disse para si mesmo, acenando a varinha para o bule. Em alguns instantes, fumaça começou a sair. - Agora sim. - disse, convocando uma xícara do armário.

Arthur se acomodou, tomando seu chá. A boca de Ron trabalhou como a de um peixe atordoado por vários momentos, antes de acenar a varinha para o armário e uma frigideira pousar no fogão com um barulho.

- Vai ficar para o café, Percy? - Ron perguntou quando começou a fritar salsichas.

Percy ergueu os olhos, choque aparecendo momentaneamente em seu rosto.

- Eu, uh, se você não... Isso é, eu poderia...

George riu, mas com verdadeiro humor, que faltara em todas as vezes que rira de Percy.

- Um simples 'sim' ou 'não' será o bastante, Perce. - zombou. - E Ron é realmente bom. Ele tem feito o café da manhã de domingo há um mês.

Percy ajeitou os óculos algumas vezes. Olhou para Ron, mais precisamente suas costas, enquanto Ron estava ocupado no fogão. Percy inclinou a cabeça para um lado, procurando pelo vermelho traidor que significava a raiva de Ron. Ajustou os óculos mais uma vez, antes de responder.

- Sim, vou ficar.

**-x-**

Quando Hermione voltou à cozinha, George assobiou de forma apreciativa. Hermione o olhou feio, enquanto se sentava.

- Sorte sua que vou voltar para a casa dos meus pais mais tarde. Se não, eu dormiria com um olho aberto se fosse você. – disse com indiferença, fazendo um show do ato de polir sua varinha. O sorriso de George se alargou. Hermione lhe mostrou a língua, surpresa consigo mesma. Há um ano, ela não teria dito nada do tipo.

Ron colocou um prato de bacon na mesa.

- Muito maturo. – comentou.

- Então, Hermione, agora que você voltou, o que vai fazer? – Percy perguntou.

Hermione passou marmelada em sua torrada.

- Não pensei nisso de verdade.

- Sim, pensou. – Ron insistiu.

Hermione se virou para ele.

- Você leu isso? – perguntou incredulamente.

- De novo com o tom de surpresa. – Ron disse, girando os olhos. – Sim, li. Você _estava_ lá. – a lembrou.

- Leu o quê? – Harry perguntou curiosamente.

- Nada. – Ron murmurou, corando. Olhou para Hermione. – Diga a ele, mulher. – disse suavemente.

- É só uma ideia, Ron.

- É uma boa ideia. – ele respondeu.

Hermione suspirou.

- Eu quero trabalhar com as criaturas mágicas. – olhou para Harry pelo canto do olho. – Lobisomens, centauros. Elfos Domésticos. – deu de ombros. – Mas eu não tenho meus N.I.E.M, então não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso imediatamente.

- É isso? – George resmungou. – Do jeito que você estava agindo, eu achei que estivesse pensando em ser a nova recepcionista do St. Mungus.

- Considerando que Kingsley ofereceu a vocês três posições como Aurores sem os N.I.E.M, dificilmente vejo qual seria o problema para trabalhar no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. – Percy ergueu os olhos de seu prato. – Tudo o que precisa fazer é ir conversar com Kingsley. Ele vai providenciar tudo para você.

Hermione enrolou uma mecha de cabelo ao redor do dedo, incerta.

- Tem certeza? É só que... – se remexeu em desconforto. – Parece tratamento preferencial.

- Não é. – Arthur se serviu de suco de laranja. – Todos os alunos do seu ano estão na mesma posição que você. Kingsley mandou cartas para todos do seu ano, não apenas vocês três.

- Na verdade, não foi algo ruim. – Percy adicionou. – Está obrigando vários departamentos a usar maneiras alternativas para encontrar bons trabalhadores, além dos N.I.E.M.

George engasgou com um pedaço de ovo.

- Quem é você e o que, em nome de Merlin, você fez com Percy?

Percy tirou a última torrada da mão de George.

- Ocasionalmente, eu tiro as pregas das minhas calças. – disse, deliberadamente dando uma grande mordida na torrada.

- Então, o que você gostaria de fazer, Hermione, querida? – Molly perguntou, tentando mudar o assunto das calças de Percy.

- Transformar a Seção de Centauros em algo real, ao invés de uma piada. Criar regulamentações para o tratamento humano dos elfos domésticos. Repelir as leis que impossibilitam lobisomens de viver como parte da sociedade. – Hermione disse prontamente.

- Achei que você tinha dito não ter pensado sobre isso. – Harry disse sarcasticamente.

- Oh, bem, eu apenas não planejei nada, realmente. – Hermione brincou com um pedaço de ovo em seu prato.

- Venha ao escritório do Ministro quando quiser, Hermione. – Percy disse seriamente. – Vou começar sua papelada logo cedo amanhã.

- Obrigada, Percy. – Hermione sentiu seu pulso martelar em seu peito. A mera ideia de ir até o Ministério trazia a tona todos os tipos de memórias que ela preferia não lembrar. – Eu... Eu te aviso, certo?

Percy assentiu e o resto da família voltou a comer o café da manhã. Ron notou o leve tremor que passou pela mão de Hermione, quando ela deixou o garfo de lado. Casualmente, colocou uma mão no pulso dela, sem se surpreender ao sentir o pulso acelerado. A mão de Ron cobriu a de Hermione e ele a apertou gentilmente.

**-x-**

A chuva do dia anterior tinha parado e o sol apareceu. Depois do almoço, Ron correu até seu quarto para pegar os diários em seu criado mudo. Por mais que tivesse desejado ler o diário de Hermione na noite anterior, eles estiveram ocupados com outras coisas. Encontrou Hermione no jardim. Ela sorriu e segurou sua mão. Caminharam até o final dos estábulos em silêncio. Não precisavam dizer para onde iam.

Ron seguiu Hermione pelas escadas. Ela estava sentada em uma almofada, com os braços ao redor dos joelhos.

- Você não quer ir ao Ministério. – Ron disse abruptamente.

- Não. – ela admitiu. – Ainda não.

- Ainda me dá arrepios, também.

- É?

- Sim. – Ron se sentou ao lado de Hermione, imitando sua posição. – Fico me lembrando daquele dia em que fomos pegar o medalhão. – passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, puxando-a contra si. – Eu não vou lá nem para visitar o papai.

- Eu quero trabalhar lá. – Hermione disse. – Eu não sei como Harry vai até lá todos os dias. – disse com um estremecer.

- Eu também não. – Ron fechou os olhos. – Na primeira semana dele, eu perguntei como ele fazia isso. Ele disse que era como todas as outras coisas que ele já faz. Por que ele tem de fazer.

- Apenas preciso de tempo. – Hermione suspirou. Apoiou-se em Ron. – Você está bem? Trabalhando na loja, quero dizer?

- Por que não estaria?

Hermione pegou o diário de Ron e virou as páginas lentamente, até chegar ao dia em que Ron falara sobre a loja.

- Eu apenas quero ter certeza de que você está fazendo isso por que é o que quer fazer, e não por culpa ou algo assim.

- Estou lá por que quero estar, mulher. – Ron disse firmemente. – De verdade. Eu já tive o bastante com essa coisa de Auror. Isso é o mais longe que eu posso chegar. E George é realmente bom comigo. Não grita ou me faz sentir como um idiota, quando preciso tentar algumas vezes para acertar. Disse que ele e Fred nunca acertaram de primeira, também. – Ron roçou um beijo nos lábios de Hermione. – Confie em mim. Estou fazendo apenas trabalhos menores por enquanto. Mas estou aprendendo.

- Ainda não acredito que você contou ao Harry. Sobre _aquela_ tarde. – Hermione corou.

- Ei, ele que tocou no assunto. – Ron disse defensivamente. – Eu lhe disse que um bom lugar para conversar com Ginny seria aqui, e foi a mente _dele_ que pulou para conclusões.

- Nos faz pensar no que a mente dele está focada. – Hermione sorriu afetadamente.

- Eu prefiro não pensar.

- Você realmente achou que eu não ia voltar?

Ron ficou um pouco tenso.

- Não de verdade. Quero dizer, eu não achei que você ia ficar na Austrália, mas eu... – deu de ombros. – Não tinha certeza de que você voltaria para mim.

- Por que não voltaria? – Hermione se afastou levemente.

- Eu não sei! – Ron se ergueu e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Talvez com tempo e espaço, você pudesse achar que cometeu um péssimo erro e que ia voltar apenas para me falar que só queria ser minha amiga.

- Ron, eu... – Hermione se ergueu e parou no meio do caminho de Ron. – Eu estava falando sério. Que eu queria ter uma vida normal e boa com você. Sinto muito que eu tenha demorado tanto para voltar. Eu odiei ter de ficar lá por quase dois meses. Não pensei direito nas coisas. Apenas pensei, 'Oh, bem, então, vou devolver a memória de meus pais, e vamos estar de volta em Oxford em uma semana'. – Hermione chutou uma das almofadas. – De algum modo, não me ocorreu que eles teriam vidas lá, e eu teria que tirá-los disso tudo.

Começou a caminhar pela pequena casa da árvore.

"Eu odiei todos os dias que fiquei na Austrália." Hermione confessou em um murmúrio. "Amo meus pais, mas eles não representam mais meu lar. Você sim." Ela parou de frente para ele. "A única coisa que eu queria, depois do dia que eu devolvi as memórias de meus pais, era voltar para casa".

Ron a olhou por um momento.

- Como você consegue me fazer te amar por me fazer me sentir o maior idiota do mundo? – Ron se jogou nas almofadas. – Espere, não responda isso. – fuçou em uma caixa, e encontrou uma Pena Caneta-Tinteiro. Abriu seu diário em uma página em branco.

_13 de setembro de 1998_

_Não sou bom com palavras. Você sabe disso. Perdi conta de quantas cartas tentei escrever para você e acabei rasgando, jogando-a no fogo, ou dando como comida para o mini pufe de Ginny._

_Senti tanto sua falta que não consegui dormir. Senti falta de conversar com você. Sentia falta de te ver sentada ao meu lado durante as refeições._

_Esse é meu lar. É onde eu cresci. Posso apontar para o local exato onde estava sentado quando Fred transformou meu ursinho em uma aranha, quando eu tinha três anos. Ou eu posso te dizer como Ginny, os gêmeos e eu contraímos Dragonite de Percy. Posso te mostrar onde eu estava nos estábulos, onde eu caí de uma vassoura a primeira vez que voei, e quebrei o dente de frente._

_Mas desde que você veio para cá, antes do nosso quarto ano, quando você não está aqui, não parece ser meu lar._

_Eu sei em qual lugar do sofá você gosta de se aninhar para ler um livro depois do jantar. Sei quando você lavou o cabelo, por que o banheiro fica com cheiro de limão. Eu sei que você gosta de passar marmelada em sua torrada, mas prefere geléia de morando nos bolinhos. Você gosta de misturar leite em seu chá, mas não no café. E você fala dormindo, mas só quando está dormindo pacificamente. Você não tem falado muito, ultimamente._

_Você dança muito bem. Queria ser capaz de ter dançado mais do casamento de Bill._

_E, um dia, Hermione, eu vou me casar com você._

_Eu amo você. Com tanta certeza quanto tenho de que os Cannons vão ficar em último lugar._

Ron soprou a tinta para secá-la, e passou o diário para Hermione.

**-x-**

Ron acompanhou Hermione até o portão, a mochila dela em seu ombro. Estava escurecendo, e Hermione tinha prometido a seus pais que estaria em casa para o jantar.

- Deixe-me levá-la para casa. – Ron disse. – Por favor?

- Por quê? – Hermione o olhou levemente assustada.

- É o que os garotos fazem por suas namoradas. – Ron disse simplesmente.

- Oh. Bem, tudo bem, então. – Hermione lhe ofereceu a mão. – Eu te aparato dessa vez, para você saber aonde ir na próxima vez. – Ron segurou a mão dela, e ela virou.

Reapareceram no jardim bem cuidado da casa dos Granger. Ron lentamente se virou em um circulo. Várias rosas brilhavam sob a fraca luz do por do sol. A brisa noturna carregava o cheiro das rosas. A porta dos fundos se abriu e uma mulher com o cabelo de Hermione, mal preso com uma presilha, foi cumprimentá-los.

- Hermione, você voltou. – Jane abraçou sua filha e, com um braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione, olhou para Ron. – Ron Weasley. – ela lhe ofereceu uma mão.

Ron apertou a mão de Jane, sentindo-se mais do que um pouco embaraçado, fazendo sombra sobre a pequena mulher.

- Senhora Granger. – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

Jane sorriu para ele.

- Tenho certeza de que a última coisa que você quer ouvir é "nossa, como você cresceu", mas, nossa, como você cresceu desde a última vez que eu o vi.

Ron deu um sorriso tímido para Jane, antes de se lembrar de suas maneiras.

- As rosas estão lindas, senhora Granger.

- Oh, isso não é coisa minha. O pai de Hermione é quem cuida delas. – tirou a mochila de Hermione das mãos inquietas de Ron. – Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá, antes de ir para casa?

Ron olhou para Hermione, que tinha uma expressão esperançosa no rosto. Olhou para Jane.

- Sim, eu gostaria bastante disso. – seguiu Jane e Hermione para dentro da casa.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **Notícia de primeira página.

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Cynthia, Tree Houses já está completa (assim como a tradução, yay) e tem 13 capítulos. Apenas a More Than Words que ainda está em andamento. (:


	10. Checkmate

**Capítulo Dez**

**Checkmate**

Ron estava parado no meio do jardim dos Granger, os braços ao redor da cintura de Hermione.

- Tenho que ir. – murmurou contra os lábios dela.

- Eu sei. – Hermione não o soltou de seu abraço. Ao invés disso, beijou a garganta de Ron, onde o pulso dele bateu contra sua boca. Depois de vários minutos de tortura, ela soltou Ron relutantemente.

- Boa noite, Mione. – Ron ergueu seu queixo e a beijou suavemente.

- Boa noite, Ron. – Hermione deu um passo para trás e soltou a mão de Ron. Ele sorriu para ela; um leve erguer de um canto de sua boca e começou a virar.

Hermione piscou e ele tinha ido embora.

Continuou parada no jardim, pensando sobre a última hora. De um modo, Hermione sentira pena de Ron. Mas apenas um pouco. A meia hora que Ron ficara para tomar chá, fora preenchida por sua mãe lhe fazendo perguntas sobre sua família e seu emprego. Em sua defesa, Ron tinha respondido honestamente todas as perguntas. Antes de ele ir embora, entretanto, Jane o convidara para jantar no sábado à noite. O aniversário de Hermione. O primeiro que poderia celebrar com seus pais em anos.

Hermione também agradeceu a qualquer entidade que inspirara alguém a marcar uma reunião do grupo de cultivadores de rosas do qual Richard fazia parte, em um pub em Oxford. Particularmente, sentia que Ron tivera sorte por Richard não estar em casa. Ron ainda poderia estar à mesa da cozinha, sendo interrogado por seu pai, como um dos melhores inquisidores da Suprema Corte. Sinceramente esperava que Richard se comportasse no sábado. Ron podia se sentir pressionado quando ficava nervoso, e tinha a tendência de falar a primeira coisa que lhe passasse pela cabeça. Mas se estivesse relaxado, Ron podia ser bastante charmoso, se quisesse ser.

Hermione se assustou quando sentiu um xale de algodão ser enrolado em seus ombros.

- Conseguia vê-la tremer de dentro de casa. – Jane a acalmou gentilmente.

Hermione sorriu timidamente.

- Apenas pensando.

- Ele é um bom garoto. – Jane comentou.

- Sim, ele é.

- Definitivamente, não é o mesmo Ron sobre quem você nos escrevia. – Jane continuou.

- Ele cresceu bastante quando nós estávamos... – Hermione respirou lentamente. – Fora. – terminou sucintamente. – Além do mais, ele tem um livro, sobre o qual ele acha que eu não sei existir. _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Encantar Bruxas_. – Hermione riu.

- Apenas uma pergunta, Hermione.

- Sim?

- Ele nunca viu uma torradeira antes? – Jane perguntou, perplexa.

Hermione apenas riu.

Sábado seria uma noite interessante.

**-x-**

Ron estava parado no topo do Stoatshead Hill. Tinha aparatado ali deliberadamente, querendo passar um tempo sozinho, antes de precisar voltar para casa. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a descer a colina cuidadosamente. Um pensamento apareceu em sua mente. Ron parou, um pé suspenso no ar.

- Jantar! – murmurou, horrorizado. Até mesmo _ele_ sabia quão atroz suas maneiras à mesa podiam ser. Não deixara de notar os olhares de nojo que todos mandavam em sua direção, em mais de uma ocasião. Tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou: - _Lumos_. – direcionando a luz para suas roupas. Estava usando um suéter com os punhos gastos. Sua calça estava quase rasgando nos joelhos, de tão gastas que estavam, e seu tênis estava sujo e gasto. Não tinha se dado ao trabalho de substituir suas roupas desde o fim da guerra, e o que tinha em casa estava mais ou menos na mesma situação. A única roupa boa que tinha em um estado bom era sua veste a rigor, e a deixara em Grimmauld Place no verão anterior.

Ron suspirou e se afundou no chão, a cabeça entre as mãos. Ia conhecer o pai de Hermione, e a última coisa que queria era dar uma péssima impressão.

E precisava encontrar um presente de aniversário para Hermione. Tinha lhe dado presentes de natal, é claro, mas aniversários eram especiais. Ron se deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Droga. – murmurou. – Em que estou me metendo? – não havia nenhuma chance de que ele se arriscaria a comprar roupas para ela. Ele não saberia o tamanho, e conhecendo sua sorte, compraria algo grande demais. Ela não era muito feminina, assim como Ginny, mas Ginny jogava Quadribol, e sempre podia ser presenteada com novas caneleiras ou proteção dos braços, ou luvas. Hermione torcera por Grifinória na escola, mas isso era o máximo de interesse que ela tinha por Quadribol. Livros, ela tinha. Ron sequer tinha certeza de que tipos de livros ela gostava, além dos de estudo.

Não havia outro jeito. Ron estava fora de sua capacidade e sabia disso. Precisava de ajuda.

Ron se ergueu e limpou a grama de sua calça. Havia apenas uma pessoa que tinha a remota chance de ajudá-lo.

- Mãe? – Ron parou na porta da sala de estar. – Preciso de conselho. – desenhou o contorno de vários 'oito' no chão de madeira com seu tênis.

Molly ergueu os olhos do tricô, surpresa.

- Tudo bem. – deixou o suéter que estava fazendo sobre o colo. – Sobre o quê? Você não parece de precisar de conselho no que diz respeito à Hermione. – ela disse levemente.

- Vou jantar com Hermione e os pais dela, no sábado. – Ron disse com desespero. – Eu não quero envergonhá-la. – Ron escorregou pela parede, sentado com joelhos flexionados. – Eu tenho essa ideia de centenas de garfos na mesa, e eu não sei qual usar. – disse miseravelmente.

Molly assentiu, e se virou para a velha prateleira de livros na parede.

- Sei exatamente do que precisa. – disse. – _Accio_. – um livro de criança gasto pousou em sua mão. – Venha se sentar aqui. – Molly disse a Ron, dando um tapinha no lugar vago ao seu lado no sofá.

Ron se ergueu, e se jogou ao lado de sua mãe no sofá.

- Oh! – piscou em surpresa. – Me lembro disso. Você tentou me fazer lê-lo quando tinha uns sete ou oito anos. – virou as páginas coloridas alegremente, observando as imagens se moverem, demonstrando a maneira correta de segurar um garfo, qual garfo usar para cada prato em jantarem elegantes, onde colocar sua faca.

- Você sempre esteve mais interessado em colocar a comida em sua boca, do que em como ela chegava lá. – Molly disse, suavizando a leve critica com um sorriso.

- Sim, bem. – Ron esfregou o pescoço. – Talvez esteja na hora de prestar atenção em como a comida chega até minha boca. – brincou com a capa do livro por um momento, e se preparou para sua próxima pergunta. – O que eu deveria comprar para ela de aniversário?

- Não é meu lugar dizer.

- Mãe! – Ron protestou.

- Se eu te falar o que comprar, Ron, o presente não virá de você. – Molly lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. – Acredite em mim; você saberá quando o ver. – riu do gemido teatral que Ron direcionou aos próprios joelhos.

- Eu tenho cinco dias. – gemeu.

- Apenas não se estresse com isso. E o que quer que você compre, será bom.

- Obrigado, mãe. – Ron deu um beijou na bochecha de Molly. – Vou para a cama. – bocejou. Ron subiu as escadas lentamente até seu quarto. Harry já estava em sua cama, lendo. – Ei. – Ron disse cansadamente, jogando o livro de etiqueta em sua cama. A noite anterior estava começando a cobrar seu preço.

Harry o olhou com um sorriso afetado.

- Vejo que encontrou sua camiseta dos Cannons. – disse, apontando para a cama de Ron.

- Sim, vai entender. – Ron disse simplesmente. Vestiu seu pijama e foi escovar os dentes. Ron se deitou com um gemido. Respirou fundo. Conseguia sentir o cheiro fraco do perfume de Hermione nos lençóis. Era melhor do que a roupa de cama recém lavada em Hogwarts. Ron começou a fazer uma lista mental do que precisava comprar. Adormeceu depois de pensar 'calças'; o primeiro item da lista.

**-x-**

- George? – Ron varreu a sala dos fundos cuidadosamente.

- Hmmm? – George estava parado em frente às prateleiras, com uma prancheta em uma mão, e uma pena na outra.

- Posso folgar quarta-feira à tarde? – Ron perguntou apressadamente.

George ergueu os olhos, confuso.

- Para quê?

- Preciso encontrar um presente de aniversário para Hermione. – Ron respondeu, cutucando a pintura do cabo da vassoura.

- Boa sorte com isso. – George provocou. – Tem alguma ideia do que dar a ela?

- Nenhuma.

George ergueu uma sobrancelha e rabiscou um endereço em um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Tente aqui. – disse, jogando o pergaminho para o outro lado da mesa. – Antes de o inferno abrir as portas ano passado, eu encontrei algo para o aniversário de Katie aí, também.

- Katie? Katie Bell? –Ron balbuciou.

George girou os olhos.

- O quê? Não posso ser amigo de uma garota? Ela é bacana.

Ron resmungou.

- Sempre achei que Katie tivesse uma quedinha por Oliver.

- Huh. Oliver é praticamente casado com o Quadribol. Acho que ele não notaria um homem ou uma mulher, mesmo que estivesse tentando jogar a Goles pelos aros, nus. Pessoas não são pessoas. Primeiro, são jogadores de Quadribol para ele.

- Isso explica bastante. – Ron murmurou. Pegou o pergaminho. – É uma livraria?

- Sim, na Londres Trouxa. Eles têm livros muito bons. Pomposos, sabe. – George pausou e continuou delicadamente. – A guria que gerencia o lugar é realmente inteligente. Apenas descreva Hermione para ela. Ela será capaz de lhe dar algumas sugestões.

O rosto de Ron se iluminou com alívio.

- Oh, graças a Merlin. Eu estava com medo de que teria de comprar uma nova cópia de _Hogwarts, uma história_. O dela está caindo aos pedaços. – Ron guardou o pergaminho no bolso cuidadosamente. – Mais uma coisa?

- Não vou te ensinar a ter pegada. A julgar por aquela foto no jornal de ontem, você está se saindo bem.

O rosto de Ron ficou vermelho, uma combinação horrível com seu cabelo.

- Não. Não é isso. Eu preciso comprar algumas roupas...

George olhou Ron da cabeça aos pés lenta e cuidadosamente.

- Roupas Trouxas, assumo?

- Sim, vou jantar com Hermione e os pais dela no sábado.

- Ah. – George assentiu. – Calça social, sapatos, uma camisa bacana e, talvez, um suéter. – analisou Ron criticamente. – Use calça e sapatos pretos. Talvez, um suéter preto ou azul escuro, e uma camisa de alguma cor que combine com seu cabelo.

- Ficar na casa da tia Muriel te transformou em uma bicha¹ ou o quê? – Ron olhou para George desconfiadamente.

George riu.

- Ron, você não pode se transformar em uma bicha. Você apenas é. Lembra-se de Kenneth Towler, do meu ano? Converse com ele alguma hora. – George balançou a cabeça. – Nah. Tia Muriel só tem um monte de edições antigas de _Bruxos Elegantes_. E não havia muito a se fazer quando estávamos nos escondendo na casa dela. – George se voltou para as prateleiras. – Apenas me avise se precisar de ajuda, eh?

Ron assentiu e repetiu a sugestão de George para si mesmo, tentando gravá-las em sua memória.

**-x-**

Ron parou em frente ao espelho do banheiro, nervosamente penteando o cabelo. Tinha pedido para Molly cortar e, como sempre, estava um pouco mais curto do que gostava, mas pelo menos não estava indomável em lugares estranhos. Tentou ver seu corpo todo no espelho, mas era pequeno demais, então teve de se contentar em subir na borda da banheira para conseguir ver a metade de baixo. Ron olhou para baixo e ajeitou a barra do suéter, alisando as dobras.

- Está bom. – a cabeça de Ron se virou. Harry estava parado na porta, usando a calça do pijama e uma camiseta. Harry tinha se trocado mais cedo, quando Teddy vomitara em suas costas. A cabeça de Harry se inclinou para um lado. – Mas parece que você vai para a escola com essa roupa.

Os olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou para baixo. Gemeu e mentalmente bateu na nuca de George. Estava usando uma calça social preta cuidadosamente passada, igual a calça do uniforme da escola, um suéter cinza escuro, e a gola de uma camisa azul escura aparecia sob a gola do suéter.

- Vou matar George.

- Por que vai matar George? – a cabeça desgrenhada de Arthur apareceu sobre a de Harry.

- Parece que eu estou na droga do meu uniforme da escola! – Ron exclamou. – Ela vai ficar horrorizada. – sibilou.

- Você está bonito, filho. Bastante elegante. – Arthur passou por Harry e parou ao lado de Ron dentro do pequeno banheiro. Gentilmente ajeitou a gola da camisa sob a gola do suéter. – Pronto. Você vai se sair bem. – Arthur tirou uma sujeita das costas de Ron.

- Ron! – Molly parou no patamar, Teddy em seus braços. – Você vai se atrasar!

Ron olhou para seu relógio, e seu rosto empalideceu sob as sardas.

- Maldição. – murmurou e forçou seu caminho pelas pessoas e desceu as escadas. Parou tempo o bastante para pegar o embrulho pequeno e colorido sobre o balcão da cozinha. – Não vou voltar tarde, mãe! – avisou a Molly. Conseguia sentir as palmas de sua mão ficarem úmidas. Ron parou no portão e respirou fundo. – Bem, aqui vou eu...

**-x-**

Hermione caminhou de um lado para o outro no jardim, esperando Ron. Ele não estava atrasado. Ainda. Mas ela tinha que fazer algo para se livrar das borboletas em seu estômago. Além do mais, estava adiantada. Foi até o arco de metal, e tentou se sentar no banco sob ele. Pulou quando ouviu um _crack_ de alguém aparatar ecoar pelo jardim. Hermione se virou. Ron estava parado no meio do jardim, apertando um pequeno pacote.

- Oi. – ela sorriu nervosamente para ele.

A esquina da boca de Ron se ergueu em um meio sorriso.

- Oi. Feliz aniversário. – disse, se inclinando para beijá-la. Olhou-a. – Você está... Uau.

- O quê? Essa coisa velha? – Hermione puxou a saia de seu vestido. Era um vestido que tinha há alguns anos.

- Velho ou não, você está maravilhosa.

- Obrigada. – Hermione se afastou. – Você mesmo não está mal.

- Não parece com nosso uniforme da escola? – a voz de Ron ainda tinha uma pitada de ansiedade.

- Sabe... – Hermione olhou para Ron, seus olhos o analisando dos pés a cabeça. – Agora que você disse algo...

Ron colocou o pacote nas mãos dela.

- Sabia... Não posso fazer isso. Não sou bom com pais, e agora parece que estou indo ter uma aula de História da Magia. Vou para casa. – gemeu.

- Ron, espere! – Hermione segurou sua mão. – Você está ótimo. Por favor, não vá.

Os ombros de Ron caíram.

- Não quero que você fique com vergonha de mim. – disse suavemente.

- Nunca ficaria com vergonha de você. – Hermione puxou sua mão. – Vamos entrar. – Ron permitiu que Hermione o guiasse para dentro da casa. Ela olhou por sobre os ombros e apertou sua mão de modo reconfortante. – Não se preocupe. Eu já fiz papai prometer a pegar leve com você hoje à noite. – a única resposta de Ron foi um resmungo estrangulado.

Hermione levou Ron até a cozinha, onde seus pais estavam terminando as preparações para o jantar.

- Olhe quem eu encontrei. – disse alegremente. – Pai, você se lembra de Ron?

Discretamente, Ron secou sua mão livre na calça e a ofereceu para Richard.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Granger. – gemeu internamente com o quão tremula sua voz soou.

- Ah, é bom vê-lo novamente, Ron. – Richard apertou a mão de Ron jovialmente.

Ron soltou a língua do céu da boca.

- Senhora Granger.

- Boa noite, Ron. – Jane sorriu carinhosamente para ele. – É ótimo vê-lo novamente. O jantar ficará pronto em um momento. Hermione, por que você e Ron não se sentam?

Ron deu um sorriso de pura gratidão para James e seguiu Hermione até a sala de jantar. Murchou de alívio. Havia apenas dois garfos ao lado de cada prato.

- Oh, graças a Merlin. – murmurou.

Hermione indicou uma cadeira, e se sentou em outra.

- O quê?

- Eu estava tendo esses pesadelos horríveis de milhares de garfos dançando na mesa. – Ron fechou os olhos brevemente. – Consigo ligar com dois. O livro que mamãe me fez ler falava de até quatro.

- Você leu um livro? – Hermione o olhou, surpresa. – Que tipo de livro?

- Etiqueta. – Ron murmurou. – Maneiras à mesa. – seus dedos dedilharam a ponta do lenço dobrado no formato de um leque. – Não ria. – pediu.

- Não. – Hermione ergueu o pacote. – Posso abrir?

- Se quiser. – Ron observou Hermione cuidadosamente abrir o embrulho, prendendo a respiração.

- Oh, Ron... – Hermione virou o livro em suas mãos. Era uma cópia de_ Muito Barulho Por Nada²_, de capa de couro.

- Eu disse à moça que estava me ajudando na livraria que nós discutimos um pouco. Ela disse que você poderia gostar desse.

- Eu gostei. – Hermione a capa, correndo um dedo sobre a textura das páginas. – Não acredito que você me comprou um _livro_. Um livro trouxa, ainda por cima. – emoldurou a bochecha de Ron com uma mão. – Obrigada. – Hermione puxou a cabeça de Ron para um beijo breve e doce. – É ótimo.

Ron abaixou a cabeça timidamente.

- De nada, mulher.

**-x-**

- Então, Ron – Richard se virou para Ron, que estava torcendo um lenço no colo. – Ouvi dizer que você joga xadrez.

- Sim, jogo.

- Quão bom você é? – Richard apoiou o queixo na mão, o desafio claro em seus olhos.

- Bom, suponho. – Ron respondeu timidamente. – Consigo ganhar de Hermione.

- Hermione não joga xadrez, ela move as peças ao redor do tabuleiro. – Richard afirmou.

- Obrigada, pai. – Hermione respondeu sarcasticamente. Ron a olhou, mas ela não parecia ofendida pelo comentário.

- Apenas falo a verdade, Hermione. De todas as coisas que você pode fazer, xadrez não é uma delas. – o olhar de Richard voltou para Ron. – Quer jogar?

- O quê? Agora? – os olhos de Ron se arregalaram.

- Por que não? – Richard afastou a cadeira da mesa. – Vamos.

Ron olhou para Hermione.

- Você se importa?

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Vá em frente, anda. Papai está morrendo para jogar xadrez com alguém desde que seu parceiro de jogo se aposentou e se mudou para Vancouver com a família, ano passado.

Ron seguiu Richard e se sentou no chão, de frente para a mesinha de centro, Richard no sofá.

- Brancas ou pretas? – Richard perguntou curtamente.

- Pretas. – Ron pegou um peão e o virou em seus dedos. Não era a primeira vez que jogava com a versão trouxa. Seu próprio tabuleiro parara de gritar conselhos na maior parte do tempo, quando ele tinha dez. E, depois do tabuleiro que McGonagall criara, qualquer outra coisa era fácil. Essas peças não estavam tentando deixá-lo inconsciente, afinal.

Depois de uma hora e meia, Ron olhou para o tabuleiro. Balançou a cabeça e usou a ponta de um dedo para derrubar seu rei.

- Caramba. – exclamou suavemente. Olhou para Richard, surpresa misturada com admiração clara em seu rosto. – Não perco desde... – Ron parou de falar, pensando. – Desde que eu tinha quinze ou dezesseis anos, eu acho. – Ron alinhou as peças braças ao lado do tabuleiro, e as passou para Richard. – Eu quero uma revanche. Sábado que vem.

- Três horas em ponto?

- A loja do meu irmão fica aberta até as cinco. – Ron respondeu, com um leve balançar de cabeça.

- Jantar, então. Sábado que vem. Jogaremos depois.

Os olhos de Ron se cerraram.

- Que tal eu trazer meu próprio tabuleiro?

- Por quê? É especial?

Ron riu.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Pertencia ao meu avô Weasley. Eu tenho que lhe avisar, as peças podem não gostar de você no começo, mas você parece saber o que está fazendo, então elas irão te ouvir.

- O que quer dizer, 'elas irão me ouvir'? – Richard perguntou curiosamente.

- Xadrez bruxo. As peças falam, se movem. Quando você captura uma peça, é bastante... Como uma guerra.

- Brilhante!

Hermione se inclinou para perto de Jane, uma xícara de chá em suas mãos.

- Acho que papai achou com quem jogar. – comentou com sua mãe, a voz baixa.

- É como dois biscoitos do mesmo pacote. – Jane disse secamente, observando seu marido e o adolescente esbelto discutirem movimentos de xadrez. – Mas meu limite é Ron vir até aqui, perguntar se Richard pode sair para brincar.

- Somos duas. – Hermione riu.

Richard guardou as peças cuidadosamente na caixa de veludo.

- Então, você conhece Hermione há muito tempo.

- Sim.

- Como se sente por ela?

Ron sentiu seu coração pular uma batida.

- O que quer dizer?

Richard olhou para Ron sobre o aro dos óculos.

- Como se sente sobre ela?

Ron mordeu o lábio. Inclinou-se sobre a mesinha de centro, murmurando urgentemente.

- Eu fui às compras. Odeio sair para comprar roupas. Prefiro dançar com uma Acromântula a ir comprar roupas, eu fui até uma loja, e deixei uma vendedora ficar em cima de mim como uma mãe superprotetora por uma hora. Apenas por ela.

- O que é uma Acromântula?

- É uma aranha muito grande, que pode falar, e é venenosa. – Ron respondeu prontamente. – E eu _odeio_ aranhas mais do que odeio fazer compras. – Ron brincou com a barra de seu suéter. – Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazê-la tão feliz quanto ela está essa noite. – confessou.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Richard ajeitou os óculos no nariz. – Se não se importa.

- Dezoito. Dezenove em março.

- Você é terrivelmente jovem para ter tanta certeza de si. – Richard comentou, girando um peão.

- Desculpe-me, senhor, mas depois dos últimos sete anos, especialmente o último ano, idade é apenas um número. – os olhos de Ron voltaram a fixar a barra de seu suéter. – Eu tenho sido infantil, mas não sou uma criança desde que entrei na Floresta Proibida para conversar com um ninho de Acromântulas para descobrir o que tinha machucado Hermione. –Ron balançou a cabeça. – Espere. Não. Desde que Harry, Hermione e eu fomos tentar impedir Você-Sa... _Voldemort_ de pegar a Pedra Filosofal em nosso primeiro ano. – Ron sorriu timidamente. – Mas essa é uma história para outro dia.

**-x-**

Ron estava parado no meio do jardim dos Granger, os braços de Hermione ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Gostou do seu aniversário? – perguntou, beijando o canto dos lábios dela.

- Mmmm-hmmm. – ela virou a cabeça e capturou a boca dele com a própria. – Você e papai pareceram se dar bem.

- Ele me venceu. – Ron ainda soava surpreso. – A única pessoa que costumava ganhar de mim regularmente, era Bill, e ele não o faz desde meu quinto ano.

Hermione sorriu.

- É bom que você perca de vez em quando. Não foi o que você me disse no primeiro ano?

- Ahhh. Posso confiar em você para se lembrar de algo que eu disse há sete anos. – os dedos de Ron roçaram a pele da bochecha de Hermione, afastando um cacho do rosto dela. Ele a beijou com toda a vontade acumulada pela última semana. – Vai almoçar lá em casa amanhã?

- Absolutamente.

Ron tentou se afastar de Hermione, mas não conseguiu.

- Mione, um de nós vai ter que se soltar, ou você vai comigo para casa.

- Isso seria tão ruim?

- Não, mas seu pai pode me matar. – Hermione suspirou, e deixou suas mãos se afastarem dos ombros de Ron. Começou a se afastar, mas Ron a puxou para perto por um momento. – Feliz aniversário, mulher.

Com isso, ele a soltou e se afastou. Hermione fechou os olhos quando ele começou a virar, e quando os abriu, ele tinha ido embora.

_Continua..._

¹ Só deixando claro que eu sei que essa palavra é ofensiva e tudo o mais, mas a autora usou um termo inglês que é ofensivo, por isso o mantive. Não foi minha intenção, como tenho certeza de que também não foi a da autora, ofender alguém e tudo o mais...

² É uma obra de Shakespeare, cujo título original é _Much Ado About Nothing._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Não coloquei tradução do título do capítulo, por que achei ser bastante claro, mas enfim.

Só coloquei essa notinha aqui para deixar de sobreaviso que, assim que a Tree Houses terminar, eu vou começar a postar as one-shots, uma por semana. Tudo será melhor explicado na próxima atualização de More Than Words (dia 07/09).

Obrigada e até semana que vem. (:


	11. Fly With Me

**Capítulo Onze**

**Fly With Me**

- Ron, apenas assine.

- Não. – Ron vestiu o uniforme na sala dos fundos e foi destrancar a porta da frente.

George suspirou e seguiu Ron, balançando o pergaminho de pontas púrpuras.

- Ron, seja razoável.

- George, estou sendo razoável. – Ron respondeu calmamente. Não era a primeira vez que tinham essa conversa.

De fato, era uma repetição da mesma conversa que tinham, pelo menos, uma vez por semana. George perdera a conta há meses. Ele estava começando a ficar aborrecido com as persistentes negativas de Ron. E estava ficando sem motivos para tentar persuadir Ron assinar o contrato. George ouviu um farfalhar atrás de si, e viu Hermione sair da cortina que levava à sala dos fundos. Ela tinha descido do apartamento no andar de cima, e estava indo para o trabalho. Ela e Ron tinham se mudado para o apartamento há dois anos.

George olhou por cima do ombro e viu a foto dele e de Fred no dia em que tinham aberto a loja. Fred saberia como convencer Ron a assinar o maldito contrato há muito tempo. George sabia qual seria a única coisa que convenceria Ron a fazer isso. _Posso tocar nesse assunto? Fred teria feito isso sem pestanejar_. Os olhos de George foram para a porta da frente. Ron e Hermione estavam conversando em murmúrios perto da porta, baixo demais para George ouvir o que estava sendo dito. Ron se inclinou para beijar Hermione, e George desviou os olhos, sentindo-se como um intrometido. Mas quando ouviu a porta ser fechada, George deu o golpe fatal.

- Você quer se casar com Hermione, não quer? – Ron pulou como se tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço de atordoar. _Direto na jugular_, George pensou.

- Sim. – Ron murmurou.

- Então, assine logo os papéis. – George incentivou, oferecendo o pergaminho e uma Pena Caneta Tinteiro.

Ron olhou para o pergaminho com vontade, os dedos roçando as bordas.

- George, não é que eu não queira fazer isso...

George respirou fundo, contando até dez. Lentamente.

- Mas? – incentivou.

- Mas esse sempre foi seu sonho. E de Fred. – Ron se virou quando a porta abriu, e uma garota entrou. – Mais tarde, está bem? – pediu em voz baixa.

George assentiu, mas apertou os dentes em frustração.

**-x-**

Ao meio dia, a loja permanecia fechada por uma hora, para o almoço, a não ser que estivessem com excesso de trabalho, o que só acontecia quando tinham cartas para enviar para Hogwarts, quando o verão começava e durante o feriado de Natal. Ron já tinha ido para o apartamento sobre a loja para preparar o almoço. George estava bravo com Ron — mais bravo do que qualquer vez antes. George estivera pensando na última negação de Ron em assinar os papéis que finalmente o tornariam dono de uma parte da Gemialidades Weasley — uma parte igual a de George. Não era exatamente com Ron que estava bravo, mas sim que sua falta de vontade de assinar o contrato. Tanto George, quanto Harry (dono de vinte por cento da loja por insistência de George) concordavam que Ron tinha feito por merecer. Especialmente quando ele passara os últimos quatro anos como um empregado de George.

George entrou no apartamento e observou Ron colocar um prato de sanduiches na mesa.

- Você não acha que merece ser mais do que um maldito gerente?

Ron colocou um sanduiche em seu prato.

- Você e Fred construíram isso aqui. Tudo o que eu faço é trabalhar aqui.

George balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando organizar os pensamentos. Soltou o ar com força pelo nariz.

- Ron. Você fez mais do que apenas trabalhar aqui por quatro anos. Você conhece a loja e como administrá-la tão bem quanto eu. Você trabalha tanto quanto eu, se não mais. Você fez por merecer. – George colocou o pergaminho no balcão.

Ron olhou para a pilha de pergaminhos. Parecia brilhar na cozinha minúscula.

- Eu te respondo amanhã. – mordeu o sanduiche. – E será minha resposta final. – George assentiu.

**-x-**

Ron trancou a porta da loja depois de George ter ido para casa no final da tarde, sua cabeça focada na pilha de pergaminho no andar de cima. Tirou o uniforme e o pendurou, antes de ir para o apartamento.

Ron pegou os pergaminhos. Se assinasse, significava que ele e George iam dividir oitenta por cento da loja. Era bastante dinheiro. Mais do que Ron já tivera em sua vida. A ideia de ter tanto dinheiro assustava Ron mais do que ele estava disposto a admitir. Havia algo confortável em sua situação financeira. Era familiar. Ron não saberia o que fazer com tanto dinheiro. George certamente não tinha deixado de ser generoso com os pagamentos de Ron. Muito pelo contrário. Era o bastante para Ron viver. Mas Ron queria ser capaz de cuidar de Hermione, antes de pedi-la em casamento. Não que Hermione precisasse ser cuidada, realmente, mas Ron queria ser capaz de prover para os dois; algum tipo de orgulho masculino, ele supôs. Ron voltou a colocar os pergaminhos no balcão.

Se ele assinasse aquela linha sob as assinaturas de George e Harry, finalmente poderia pedir Hermione em casamento. Ron se sentou no sofá e esticou as pernas em frente ao corpo, de modo que estava esparramado confortavelmente, a cabeça apoiada no encosto. Verdade fosse dita, havia apenas uma pessoa com quem Ron se preocupava, e ele não estava presente para lhe dar permissão.

Exausto por causa da tensão entre ele e George o dia todo, os olhos de Ron se fecharam e ele adormeceu, esperando Hermione voltar para casa.

A porta do apartamento foi aberta vários minutos mais tarde, e Hermione entrou. Ela viu Ron dormindo, e quietamente deixou a bolsa perto da porta, e tirou os sapatos. Hermione foi buscar uma cerveja amanteigada na cozinha e franziu o cenho para a pilha desconhecida de pergaminho sobre o balcão. Nunca a tinha visto antes. Pegando-a, rapidamente leu o conteúdo, seus olhos se arregalando quando terminou. Colocou os pergaminhos cuidadosamente no balcão, e se virou para olhar para Ron. O cenho dele estava franzido por algo que ela não conseguia identificar. Hermione caminhou nas pontas dos pés até o sofá, e se sentou ao lado de Ron, inclinando-se contra ele. Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele e esperou que ele acordasse.

**-x-**

_Ron estava sentado na casa da árvore, jogando xadrez contra si mesmo. Franziu o cenho para o tabuleiro. A última vez que fizera isso, fora quando tinha... O quê? Treze anos? Quatorze? Ron mexeu um peão branco para frente e estava prestes a virar o tabuleiro, quando uma mão conhecido apareceu sobre o tabuleiro e moveu um peão negro. A cabeça de Ron se ergueu. George não gostava de jogar xadrez, mas às vezes Ron conseguia convencer Fred a jogar uma ou duas partidas depois do jantar._

_- Bem, quem mais você estava esperando, maninho?_

_- Você está chateado, então?_

_- Por que estaria? – Fred zombou. – Que vocês seguiram em frente? – Fred bagunçou o cabelo de Ron. – Eu estaria muito mais chateado se não tivessem seguido em frente. – Fred olhou para o tabuleiro significativamente. – Sua vez._

_Surpreso, Ron olhou para baixo e moveu o cavalo._

_- Você não se importa se tiver parte da loja?_

_- Há quanto tempo George tem aqueles papéis?_

_- Oh... – Ron contou mentalmente todas as semanas que George tentara fazê-lo assinar os papéis. – Não sei. Uns dois anos, mais ou menos._

_- Dois anos? – Fred balançou a cabeça. – Você se recusou a assinar aqueles malditos papéis por dois anos, por causa do que eu poderia pensar? – Fred perguntou incredulamente._

_- Bem, sim._

_- Ron, você é um idiota._

_- Mas eu... – Ron balbuciou. – O quê?_

_- Ron, eu estou morto. – Fred disse diretamente. – Não importa o que eu penso. – Fred moveu outro peão pelo tabuleiro. – Viva sua vida da maneira que quer, Ron, e pare de se preocupar com o que eu acho. Além do mais, Hermione ama você, por motivos que apenas o Departamento de Mistérios conhece, mas ela não vai esperar para sempre._

_- É, eu sei._

_- Assine o contrato, Ron. Você fez mais do que por merecer._

_Ron olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez, mais para esconder as súbitas lágrimas em seus olhos, do que para fazer seu próximo movimento. Moveu um peão, a mão tremendo. Era um grande elogio de Fred._

_- Obrigado. – disse roucamente. – Sua vez. – Ron ergueu os olhos. Fred tinha ido embora._

**-x-**

- Fred? – Ron acordou com um susto. Sentou-se, esfregando uma mão pelo rosto, quase esperando ver as folhas do carvalho pela janela, e não as lojas do Beco Diagonal. Sentiu um peso sobre seu peito e olhou para baixo, perplexo. Hermione o olhou, seus olhos cheios de sono. – Quando você chegou em casa, mulher?

- Seis e meia. – Hermione se sentou, se espreguiçando. – Sonhando, eh?

- Sim. Com Fred.

- Normalmente, você não sonha com Fred.

- Não. – Ron esfregou as têmporas. O cochilo lhe dera uma dor de cabeça.

- Foi por causa daquela pilha de pergaminhos no balcão da cozinha?

Ron suspirou e voltou a apoiar a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

- Sim.

- Por que você acha que ele não ia gostar?

Ron virou a cabeça e olhou para Hermione.

- Não acho mais, não. – se ergueu e foi até a pequena mesa no canto da sala, e procurou por uma Pena Caneta Tinteiro na gaveta, que não estivesse quebrada e que ainda funcionasse. Foi até o balcão, pegou os pergaminhos, carregando-os até a mesa.

A pena tremeu brevemente, enquanto a segurava suspensa sobre a linha, sob a qual estava escrito "Ronald Billius Weasley". Engolindo em seco, Ron assinou seu nome com sua letra rabiscada, sob a letra redonda de George e a levemente inclinada de Harry.

As três assinaturas brilharam, antes de a intensidade diminuir, formando sombras no rosto de Ron por um momento, antes de a luz sumir. As assinaturas eram permanentes, parte do pergaminho agora. O contrato era quase como um Voto Perpétuo. Não podia ser interrompido, a não ser que um deles morresse, ou os três concordassem em mudá-lo.

Ron olhou para Hermione.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Tudo bem. Vou só trocar de roupa. – Hermione foi para o quarto, e voltou minutos depois, usando um suéter e calça confortáveis. – Vamos para onde?

- Hogsmeade? – escapou da boca de Ron, antes que pudesse se parar. Havia algo que queria ver lá. Ofereceu uma mão para Hermione. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos, e ele virou, aparatando a ambos.

**-x-**

Caminharam pela rua principal, conversando sobre isso e aquilo. Ron parou em frente ao prédio que, outrora, abrigava a Zonko's.

- Eles queriam comprar isso aqui, sabe. – contou para Hermione. – Falaram sobre abrir uma loja aqui, no nosso sexto ano. Nunca tiveram a chance de fazer isso, antes de tudo ir por água abaixo. – ficou pensativo. – Talvez um dia. – Ron deu de ombros, e apertou seus dedos ao redor da mão de Hermione. – Vem; vamos ver o que Rosmerta está servindo de janta. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Quando não está? – foi a resposta.

- Boa pergunta. – viraram e foram em direção ao Três Vassouras. Algo chamou a atenção de Ron. – Só um momento. – parou em frente à vitrine de uma loja, cheia de todos os tipos de joias. _É isso!_, disse a si mesmo, sentindo um arrepio subir sua espinha, jurando voltar em alguns dias para comprar.

- O que está olhando? – Hermione perguntou curiosamente.

- Oh. Seu aniversário está chegando.

- Estamos em abril. Você ainda tem meses para procrastinar.

- Ei, eu posso planejar a frente! – Ron protestou.

- Sim, pode. – Hermione concordou. – Pensei que você estava com fome.

- Estou.

Enquanto voltavam a caminhar na direção do pub, Ron olhou por cima do ombro. Havia apenas mais uma coisa que precisava fazer.

Bem, duas.

**-x-**

Sábado de manhã, Ron se encontrou no jardim dos fundos dos Granger, trabalhando com o fertilizante de dragão. Era um tipo de tradição que tinha com Richard para os sábados em que não precisava trabalhar na loja. Trabalhavam na roseiras, almoçavam, então jogavam xadrez até o jantar, às vezes com o tabuleiro de Richard, outras com o tabuleiro bruxo de Ron.

Richard observou Ron com preocupação. Era claro que havia algo incomodando Ron, e por mais que Ron tentasse esconder, Richard sabia que Ron era péssimo em esconder suas emoções.

- Desembucha, filho. Consigo ouvir sua mente dando voltas daqui.

As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas, e ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

- Você conhece a Hermione, certo?

- Acredito que sim. Por mais de vinte e dois anos. – Richard respondeu, divertido.

Ron tirou sua luva de dragão, e tirou algo do bolso da calça.

- Você acha que ela vai gostar disso? – perguntou, oferecendo a pequena caixa para Richard.

Richard ergueu uma sobrancelha, e tirou as próprias luvas, antes de aceitar a caixa. Abriu-a para revelar um pequeno aro de ouro, com um rubi. Para Ron, essa era a única aliança que podia dar para ela — era a cor da Grifinória e era como Hermione —, elegantemente despretensiosa e bonita. As duas sobrancelhas de Richard se ergueram.

- Sim, acho. – fechou a caixinha gentilmente e a devolveu para Ron, que a guardou cuidadosamente no bolso.

- Então, eu estava pensando, - Ron começou nervosamente. – Eu posso... Erm... – Ron sabia que o suor no espaço entre seu nariz e seu lábio não tinha nada a ver com o sol de começo de primavera. – Eu posso ter sua permissão para pedir para Hermione se casar comigo? – perguntou apressadamente.

Richard o olhou com surpresa, antes de começar a rir, fazendo Ron murchar levemente.

- Jane! – Richard chamou, ofegando. – Jane, venha aqui fora!

Jane correu até o jardim.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou com preocupação. Richard estava respirando com dificuldade.

- Bem, bem. – Richard dispensou a preocupação, se sentando sobre os calcanhares. – Ron aqui quer nossa permissão para pedir Hermione em casamento. – contou para sua esposa, bufando com uma risada mal contida.

Jane olhou para Ron com a mesma expressão duvidosa que ele vira frequentemente no rosto de Hermione, quando tentara convencê-la de que tinha feito o dever de casa quando, de fato, ele não fizera.

- Por que quer fazer algo tão arcaico?

- É o que se faz... – Ron respondeu francamente.

Richard riu e deu um tapa nas costas de Ron.

- Por que você se daria ao trabalho de pedir nossa permissão quando é Hermione quem tomará a decisão final, garoto?

Ron suspirou, e se sentou sobre os calcanhares, passando a manga da camiseta pela testa.

- Por que ela é sua filha. Sua única filha, também. E eu respeito demais vocês para tomar esse tipo de decisão sem sua opinião. – Ron encolheu os ombros desconfortavelmente. – Gostaria de ter sua benção. De que eu sou bom o bastante para ela. – Ron olhou para suas mãos, o dedão de sua mão direita esfregando uma mancha de terra das costas da sua mão esquerda.

Não viu o olhar que Jane e Richard trocaram sobre sua cabeça.

- Ron. – Jane se abaixou e o fez erguer o queixo, forçando-o a olhá-la nos olhos. – Nunca houve mais ninguém para Hermione, além de você.

- Você tem nossa benção, Ron. – Richard adicionou quietamente, sabendo que Ron precisava ouvi-los dizer isso.

Ron transferiu seu olhar para Richard.

- Obrigado, senhor.

**-x-**

Ron acordou cedo na manhã de domingo, antes de Hermione. Estava muito agitado para continuar dormindo. Deitou-se de lado, observando-a dormir. Ron estivera perto de Hermione tempo o bastante para saber que ela ficara desconfiada de algo na casa de seus pais, na noite anterior. Ele, Richard e Jane ainda estavam um pouco eufóricos pelo que acontecera durante a manhã, e Ron conseguia ver que Hermione lhes olhara de modo longo e pensativo. Richard tinha lhe dado um tapa nas costas, antes de ele aparatar para o Beco Diagonal, e lhe desejara sorte.

Ron planejara isso há anos, desde que ela voltara da Austrália. Sabia que devia ter assinado aqueles papéis há dois anos, quando George lhe oferecera pela primeira vez, mas Ron precisava saber que George não estava fazendo isso por pena. Ron bufou suavemente para si mesmo. Às vezes, até ele tinha que admitir que dava à palavra 'lerdo' um novo significado. _Algumas coisas nunca mudam._

- Ei. – Hermione piscou sonolentamente para ele. – Você acordou cedo.

Ron afastou um cacho do rosto dela.

- Sim. Não consegui dormir.

- Está tudo bem?

- Oh, sim. Só estou pensando.

- Não se machuque. – ela provocou. – Está cedo demais para pensar demais. – Hermione escorregou para fora da cama.

Ron a observou sair do quarto. A aliança estava escondida em sua mochila. Ele faria depois do almoço. Sua vassoura estava guardada no barraco d'A Toca. Hermione não gostava muito de voar, mas Ron se sentia bastante calmo em sua vassoura. Além do mais, era um ótimo jeito de encontrar paz e silêncio.

- Ei, Mione?

- O quê?

- Seus pais vão ir almoçar com a gente, certo?

Hermione apareceu na porta.

- Sim. Foi gentil de sua parte convidá-los.

- Você tem certeza de que eles não se importam em dirigir? – demoraria quase três horas para Jane e Richard chegarem n'A Toca desde sua casa. Hermione ainda não tinha apresentado seus pais para meios de transporte mágicos. – Podíamos aparatá-los.

- Se papai estiver dirigindo, eles vão chegar com tempo de sobra.

Ron se acomodou contra seu travesseiro.

- Bom.

- O que deu em você hoje?

- Nada. – Ron respondeu inocentemente. _Tudo_.

Hermione lhe deu outro olhar pensativo, e voltou para a sala de estar. Como sua mãe, ela fazia as palavras cruzadas de domingo, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. Mas a palavra cruzada do Profeta era um pouco mais precária do que a do Times. Se ativassem o feitiço de cronometragem, tinha-se sessenta minutos para completar o jogo. Se não terminasse, o jornal explodia em seu rosto. Bastante parecido com as cartas do Snap Explosivo.

Ron fechou os olhos e sorriu, cantarolando para si mesmo.

**-x-**

Depois do almoço, Ron levou Hermione até o jardim.

- Você confia em mim?

- É claro que sim. – ela o olhou com os olhos cerrados.

Ron apontou a varinha para o barraco das vassouras.

- _Accio_. – murmurou, e sua vassoura saiu do barraco e parou ao seu lado. Montou na vassoura e ofereceu uma mão. – Vem voar comigo? – ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio. Voar não estava em sua lista de coisas a fazer. – Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. – Ron implorou. – Só algumas voltas ao redor dos estábulos. – Hermione aceitou sua mão, e montou na vassoura em frente a Ron. Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, fazendo-a apoiar as costas nele, o quadril dela estava firme entre suas coxas. – Pronta?

- Acho que sim. – respondeu, a voz um pouco aguda devido ao nervosismo.

Gentilmente, Ron deu impulso e sobrevoaram as árvores. Ron olhou para Hermione, e sorriu. Ela estava apertando o punhal da vassoura firmemente com ambas as mãos, e os olhos estavam fechados apertadamente. Inclinou-se para frete, sua boca próxima a orelha dela.

- Abra os olhos, mulher. – murmurou.

- Por quê?

- Para que possa ver. – Ron disse simplesmente.

Hermione choramingou, mas lentamente abriu um olho. Estavam flutuado sobre a macieira. Ofegou e abriu os dois olhos.

- Você _gosta_ disso?

- Eu amo. – Ron incentivou a vassoura para frente, preguiçosamente desenhando a figura do '8' sobre os estábulos, direcionando a vassoura para um mergulho lento, de modo que seus pés roçassem a ponta da grama, antes de voltar para o alto.

- Hermione?

- Sim? – sua voz estava menos tremula do que quando começaram.

- Eu te conheço a minha vida toda. E eu te disse várias coisas idiotas durante os anos, e eu não posso prometer que nunca mais vou falar algo idiota, mas vou tentar. Eu amo você, Hermione. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Você é minha melhor amiga, mulher. Casa comigo? Por favor?

- Oh... – Hermione murmurou. – Achei que Harry era seu melhor amigo.

Ron a olhou de boca aberta. _Isso_ não era o que esperava.

- Bem, sim, ele é, mas eu não quero casar com ele. Acho que Ginny terá algo a dizer sobre isso, também.

Hermione sorriu.

- Imagino que sim. – ficou em silêncio por um momento, observando as sombras na grama. – Vamos descer?

Ron inclinou a vassoura em direção ao chão, parando perto da casa da árvore. Suas palmas estavam ficando suadas. _Doce Merlin, ela vai me responder?_ Desceu da vassoura, e ajudou Hermione a fazer o mesmo, mantendo-a erguida quando seus joelhos cederam. Sentou-se na grama alta, Hermione em seu colo.

- Mione, pelo amor de Merlin, você vai me dar uma resposta?

- Peça de novo.

- Casa comigo.

- Sim.

- Sim? – Ron perguntou em descrença.

- Sim.

- Oh, obrigado. – murmurou, antes de lhe beijar fortemente. – _Accio_. – Ron apontou a varinha para uma das janelas da casa da árvore. Algo pequeno cortou o ar, e ele o pegou. – Espero que goste. – disse, abrindo o punho para revelar a aliança.

O ar se perdeu no caminho da garganta de Hermione. Assentiu e esticou a mão esquerda. Ron colocou o anel em seu dedo, antes de virar sua mão e beijar a palma.

- Quer voltar? – perguntou, indicando a casa com a cabeça.

- Ainda não. Vamos apenas ficar aqui por um tempo.

Ron passou os braços ao redor de Hermione.

- Parece bom para mim.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título: **Voe comigo.


	12. It's My Party

**Capítulo Doze**

**It's My Party**

Ginny ouviu o som de batida vinda da área da porta do apartamento. Tentou colocar a cabeça sob o travesseiro, mas o barulho ficou mais alto. Jogou o cobertor para o lado de mal humor e se sentou. Olhou para Harry.

- Eu sei que você está acordado, idiota. – rosnou, colocando os pés no chão.

Harry espiou entre as pálpebras, e quando Ginny estava quase na porta do quarto, bocejou e se espreguiçou da maneira mais ridiculamente exagerada possível.

- Desde que você já se levantou, Gin...

- Se minha varinha não estivesse do outro lado do quarto, eu te amaldiçoaria. – Ginny bufou, enquanto ia atender a porta. Odiava quando alguém a acordava cedo no dia seguinte a um jogo. Abriu a porta violentamente. – É melhor que seja bom. – avisou, ficando cara a cara com Hermione.

- Estou adiantada? – Hermione olhou para seu relógio. – Nós combinamos de nos encontrar as onze, não combinamos?

Ginny pegou o pulso esquerdo de Hermione, levando-o até seu rosto.

- Maldição. – praguejou. Era onze horas. – Entre. Só preciso de alguns minutos para me arrumar. – Ginny abriu mais a porta e deu um passo para o lado, deixando Hermione entrar no apartamento.

- Sem pressa. Hannah disse que ia reservar a mesa para nós. – Hermione foi até a cozinha. – Quer um pouco de café, antes de irmos?

- Por favor. – Ginny foi até o quarto, e pegou as roupas que usaria pelo dia, antes de ir ao banheiro. Prendeu o cabelo, e tomou um banho rápido. Ginny se vestiu, amaldiçoando quando o tecido do jeans ficou preso na sua pele ainda úmida.

- Você beija sua mãe com essa boca? – Harry se escorou preguiçosamente na batente.

- Eu beijo você com essa boca. – Ginny retorquiu. – Por que você não me lembrou que Hermione ia vir aqui hoje?

- Te lembrei. Antes de irmos para a cama. – Harry tirou os óculos e os ergueu contra a luz, antes de limpar as lentes na barra de sua camiseta. – Você me disse para não te encher, antes de você começar a babar no meu travesseiro. – colocou os óculos. – Nunca te quis tanto. – disse de modo atrevido.

- Não babei! – Ginny exclamou, escandalizada. Era quase tão ruim quanto à vez que Harry lhe falara que ela roncava.

- Ei, eu tentei te mover para o seu travesseiro, mas você não se mexeu. Pelo menos não precisei dormir na poça que você vez.

A cabeça cheia de cachos de Hermione apareceu atrás do ombro de Harry.

- O café está pronto, Gin.

Harry olhou para Hermione.

- Já marcaram uma data?

Olhou para ele com aborrecimento.

- Você está ficando pior que minha mãe e Molly combinadas, me perguntando sobre a data.

- Sim, mas é divertido te ver se esquivando. – Harry sorriu. – Tem café o bastante para mim, também?

- Você não merece café. – Ginny respondeu para ele, que estava se afastando. Deu um olhar apologético para Hermione. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Não tem problema. Vamos, antes que seu marido guloso beba todo o café.

**-x-**

Hermione tirou um caderno e uma caneta da bolsa.

- Você sabe quando são seus jogos em setembro? Estávamos pensando no dia vinte e sete.

Ginny brincou com um pedaço de macarrão.

- Não acho que você tenha que se preocupar com isso.

- Mas, Ginny, você é a madrinha de honra! É claro que tenho de me preocupar com isso!

Ginny deixou o garfo de lado.

- Não tenho certeza... – começou. – Não tenho certeza se vou assinar meu contrato no final da temporada. – pegou o copo de suco de abóbora e olhou para o fundo do copo. – Queria que Hannah não tivesse enfeitiçado os copos. Podia beber algo mais forte.

Hermione examinou o rosto de Ginny.

- Ginny... É Quadribol. Você _ama_ jogar Quadribol.

Ginny tomou um gole de seu suco.

- Correção. Eu amava. – suspirou e colocou o copo sobre a mesa. – Eu gosto de jogar. Quando assinei com as Harpies, eu o fiz por que não sabia o que mais fazer. Não queria trabalhar para o Ministério. E realmente não queria trabalhar para Gringotes. – voltou a pegar seu garfo e cutucou a comida em seu prato. – É apenas algo que não consigo me ver fazendo o resto da vida. – pegou um fio de macarrão e o colocou na boca, mastigando lentamente. – Acho que deve estar na hora de parar.

Hermione fechou o caderno.

- Harry sabe?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não. E não diga nada. Eu não tive a chance de falar com ele sobre isso.

- O que aconteceu? Quero dizer, _por quê_?

Ginny se recostou em sua cadeira. Estava feliz em poder conversar sobre isso com Hermione, antes de falar qualquer coisa para Harry.

- Fui para Portree semana passada para um jogo. O tempo estava horrível. Chuva, neve, vento gelado. E eu estou no meio do maldito _jogo_ pensando, "O que, pelas bolas de Merlin, estou fazendo aqui?". Eu estava com as Goles, pelo amor de Deus. – pegou seu copo e bebeu tudo em um único gole. – Se vou passar o resto da minha vida adulta fazendo alguma coisa, eu quero que seja por que eu gosto.

- Alguma ideia do que vai fazer depois dessa temporada? Se não assinar o contrato, isso é. – Hermione apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

- Não posso ficar em casa. Vou ficar maluca se tudo o que eu tiver para fazer é enrolar as meias de Harry e tirar o pó dos móveis. – Ginny reprimiu um arrepio. – Eu sei que mamãe fez isso, mas eu apenas não consigo ver isso para mim. – pausou. – Há uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Lembra-se daquela série que escrevi para o Profeta na temporada passada?

- Sim, foi brilhante! Até eu gostei dela, e eu não entendo de Quadribol. Mas não foi apenas sobre o Quadribol, você fez até as coisas mundanas, como desviar de Balaços, parecer divertido.

Ginny sorriu.

- O editor do jornal me ofereceu um trabalho. Uma oferta permanente para se, ou quando, eu decidisse parar de jogar. – Ginny enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

- Ginny, isso é fantástico! Por que não disse para alguém?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Nada para contar, na verdade. – voltou a pegar seu garfo. – Por enquanto, sou Ginny Potter, Artilheira das Holyhead Harpies, número seis. Não tomei nenhuma decisão ainda. – comeu um pouco do macarrão. – Agora, então, você disse algo sobre o dia vinte e sete de setembro? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Hermione abriu o caderno e pegou a caneta.

- Certo. Você acha que seus pais se importariam se usássemos a Toca?

Ginny bufou.

- Dificilmente. Isso dará a chance de mamãe oferecer uma festa enorme.

- Tudo bem, então. Vou pedir para Molly no almoço, amanhã. – Hermione fez uma pequena anotação na borda do caderno. – Lista de convidados. – fez uma careta. – Eu quero que seja pequeno; como o seu foi.

Ginny gargalhou.

- Só foi pequeno, por que só convidamos as pessoas com que concordamos. Você devia ter visto a lista antes disso. A Ordem, a AD, até o time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

- Espere, isso não significaria que Cho e Dean estavam na lista? – as sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueram.

- Infelizmente, sim. – Ginny sorriu. – Ficou tão fora de controle, que decidimos apenas convidar a família.

- Vou ter de convidar a tia Muriel, não vou? – Hermione franziu o cenho. – Pelo menos, meu vestido será longo o bastante para esconder meus tornozelos. – escreveu o nome de Muriel a contragosto na lista.

- E seus parentes trouxas?

- São apenas minha tia Pam e meu primo William. Francamente, eu não me importaria se eles não fossem. – Hermione bateu a caneta contra o caderno. – Eu me pergunto... – um sorriso arteiro apareceu em seu rosto.

- O que está planejando? – Ginny perguntou desconfiadamente.

- Estava pensando em colocar um feitiço Antitrouxas no convite. Quando eles abrissem o envelope, eles colocariam o convite em algum lugar e se esqueceriam dele.

- Sua mãe não vai ficar brava?

- Não. Ela não gosta muito da tia Pam e do William, também. – Hermione suspirou e voltou a olhar para o caderno, cheio de riscos ansiosos. – Às vezes, eu acho que George e Katie fizeram a coisa certa.

- O quê? Fugir para casar?

- Sim. – um sorriso sonhador apareceu no rosto de Hermione. – Eu conheço um juiz espanhol, em Barcelona, que poderia oficializar. Ron amaria, por que ele não ia precisar se arrumar todo. Não vou precisar me preocupar com todos esses detalhes... – Hermione parou de falar, imaginando como seria simplesmente ir para a Espanha. Shacklebolt lhes daria uma chave de portal internacional, sem perguntar nada. Podiam passar uma semana em algum chalé privado na praia. Mas seus pais não estariam lá. Nem Harry. Ou os Weasley. Não seria certo excluí-los. – É um bom sonho. – falou.

- Eu ainda não acredito que Ron finalmente juntou coragem para te pedir em casamento. – Ginny apontou para a aliança no dedo de Hermione. – E eu ainda não acredito que ele escolheu isso aí sozinho. – fungou dramaticamente. – Ah, meu Roniquinho nojentinho. Todo crescido e se _casando_!

Hermione girou os olhos.

- O que acha dessa cor para seu vestido? – tirou um pedaço de tecido azul escuro da bolsa e o passou para Ginny. – Tentei encontrar algo que não teria um contraste horrível com seu cabelo.

- Desde que não seja rosa, estou de acordo.

- O que há de errado com rosa?

- Hmmm. – Ginny tamborilou os dedos em seu queixo, pensando. – É rosa. Faz com que me lembre do escritório de Umbridge.

- Tem razão. – Hermione rabiscou "sem rosa" em seu caderno.

- Já encontrou um vestido?

- Vou passar na casa dos meus pais mais tarde. Quero experimentar o vestido da minha avó. Mamãe o usou em seu casamento, e quero usá-lo no meu.

Ginny reprimiu um bocejo e corou.

- Desculpe. Foi uma semana longa. Normalmente, passo a maior parte do sábado de pijama, esparramada no sofá com um dos meus livros trouxas malucos. – tirou alguns galeões do bolso da calça e os colocou na mesa. – Se o vestido servir, leve para o almoço. Tenho certeza de que mamãe irá querer vê-lo. – se ergueu. – Preciso dormir se quero servir para alguma coisa. Vá em frente e planeje para o dia vinte e sete. E convide quem_ você_ quiser. É seu casamento.

- Sim, é, não é? – o rosto de Hermione se iluminou com alegria.

**-x-**

Hermione passou o suéter por sua cabeça e o jogou na cama do quarto de seus pais. Puxou a calça por suas pernas e estremeceu levemente, enquanto vestia o tecido de cetim com a ajuda de Jane. Colocou os braços nas mangas e se virou para que Jane pudesse fechar os botões do vestido, que iam da base de sua coluna até sua clavícula.

- Só mais um. – Jane murmurou, enquanto passava gentilmente o botão coberto de tecido pelo buraco do outro lado. – Vire-se e me deixe vê-la.

Hermione se virou lentamente, tentando evitar tropeçar na calda.

- O que você acha? – perguntou, tentando ver como seu traseiro ficava com o vestido.

- É perfeito. Mamãe estaria nas nuvens. – Jane colocou as mãos nos ombros de Hermione e a guiou levemente até o espelho de corpo inteiro no canto do quarto. – Veja.

Hermione parou em frente ao espelho. A gola cobria seus ombros, deixando sua clavícula exposta. Mangas compridas iam até seus pulsos. O corpete se moldava ao seu corpo e caia em cascata de seu quadril até o chão em dobras brilhantes.

- Oh. – murmurou. – É lindo.

- Então, você tem algo velho. – Jane refletiu. – Minhas pérolas combinam perfeitamente com o vestido, então você tem algo emprestado.

- Só fica faltando algo novo e algo azul. – Hermione sorriu envergonhadamente e riu. Segurou a saia do vestido com as duas mãos. – Você se sentiu tão...? Oh, eu não sei... _Eufórica _quando o experimentou? – Hermione encontrou os olhos de Jane no reflexo. – Normalmente, sou tão lógica.

Jane passou os braços ao redor de sua filha.

- Sim, me senti. – olhou para a imagem de Hermione no espelho e fungou. – Vocês já decidiram a data?

- Vinte e sete de setembro. Espero que o tempo colabore e não chova.

- É boa sorte ter chuva em seu casamento. – Jane observou.

Hermione bufou.

- Não durante um casamento ao ar livre.

- Hermione? – Ron chamou do andar de baixo. – Você está aí? – a voz dele estava mais próxima.

- Maldição! – Hermione procurou sua varinha nas suas roupas. Balançou-a rudemente para a porta quando Ron apareceu na batente. – Não entre! – a porta bateu no rosto de Ron.

- Ow! – Ron exclamou de dor. – 'Cho que você queou meu dariz... – gemeu.

- Oh, não! – Hermione colocou uma mão na maçaneta. – Feche os olhos!

- Por quê? – Ron uivou.

- Estou usando meu vestido de casamento, seu idiota. Você não pode ver o vestido antes do casamento! Dá azar!

- Isso é loucura! – Ron exclamou ignorando a dor em seu rosto.

- É assim que vai ser, então feche os olhos se você quer que eu cure seu nariz nos próximos trinta segundos. – Hermione disse impacientemente.

- Ta. – Ron bufou.

- Estão fechados?

- Sim.

Hermione abriu a porta, e Ron estava parado com as mãos no rosto, sangue correndo de seu nariz, os olhos fechados apertadamente.

- Mantenha-os fechados, bom garoto. – murmurou de modo tranquilizante.

- Não sou uma criança. – Ron resmungou.

Hermione apontou a varinha para o rosto dele.

- _Episkey_. – rapidamente fechou a porta. – Acho que é melhor tirar isso. – disse ironicamente. – Antes que mais alguém se machuque. – virou as costas para Jane, que rapidamente abriu todos os botões. Hermione tirou as mangas de seus braços e cuidadosamente tirou as pernas de dentro do vestido e começou a vestir sua calça.

Jane dobrou o vestido cuidadosamente e o guardou em sua caixa.

- Quer levá-lo para casa? – perguntou, enquanto colocava a tampa na caixa.

Os dedos de Hermione roçaram a ponta da caixa com desejo.

- Não. – disse com a voz cheia de arrependimento. – É melhor não levar. Venho buscá-lo quando o dia estiver chegando. – passou o suéter pela cabeça. – Vou ver como Ron está.

Ron olhou para a porta, firmemente fechada em seu rosto, com confusão. Seu nariz não doía mais, mas um rápido olhar para sua camiseta revelava várias manchas de sangue. Conseguia sentir o sangue endurecer ao redor de sua boca e sobre o queixo. Pegou a varinha e foi até o banheiro, murmurando um feitiço que ia limpar o sangue de sua camiseta e rosto.

- Casamentos são mais perigosos do que eu tinha imaginado. – murmurou.

- Você está bem? – Hermione entrou no banheiro e se esticou para tocar gentilmente no nariz de Ron.

- Por que você teve que quebrar meu nariz?

- Não era minha intenção. – arguiu. – Estava experimentando o vestido de casamento da minha avó. Você não pode me ver nele antes do casamento.

- Você poderia vestir um saco de batata, e ficaria linda.

- Obrigada, mas não acho que eu deveria usar algo desse tipo para nosso casamento.

- Você já decidiu a lista de convidados?

Hermione suspirou.

- Não.

- Charlie teve a ideia certa. – Ron resmungou. – Apenas apareceu no almoço de domingo e disse, 'mãe, pai, eu me casei semana passada!' Evita um monte de problemas.

- Nós temos que fazer algo tão grande quanto o de Bill e Fleur? – Hermione perguntou queixosamente.

Ron puxou Hermione para perto e lhe deu um beijo no cabelo bagunçado.

- Não, mulher, não precisamos. Se você concordar, quero apenas nossas famílias.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para trás.

- Ainda assim, será um casamento grande. Você tem vários primos.

- Eu quis dizer só nossos pais, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Bronwyn, Percy, Penny, George, Katie e as crianças. – Ron respirou fundo. – E Andrômeda e Teddy, também.

- Oh. – Hermione piscou. – Bem, agora. Essa é uma história completamente diferente, então. – ficou tensa quando se lembrou. – E sua tia Muriel.

- Maldição... Precisamos mesmo?

- Infelizmente, sim. Ou ela nunca vai nos deixar esquecer.

- Morcega velha e maluca. – Ron murmurou. – Está bem. – suspirou. – Lembre-me de novo por que eu quis estar envolvido nos planos do casamento?

- Por que você implorou para ser incluído.

- E lembre-me por que simplesmente não fugimos para nos casarmos, como quase todos os outros?

- Por que – Hermione começou pacientemente. – nós realmente queremos Harry e Ginny conosco, e tentar fazer aqueles dois saírem de férias é quase impossível. E eu quero mamãe e papai lá. E seus pais, também. – Ron abriu a boca para protestar, e Hermione colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios. – E não vou fazer isso em um escritório deprimente do Ministério.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não, mulher. – beijou a ponta de seu nariz. – Você terá o dia perfeito. Você terá um dia ensolarado e coberto de folhas de outono.

- E você sabe disso como?

- Eu encomendei. – Ron disse arrogantemente. – Só para você.

- Você não pode encomendar o clima. – Hermione disse logicamente.

- Não, mas o clima não se atreveria a fazer outra coisa para você.

Hermione riu e começou a caminhar na direção da escada.

- Vamos precisar de margaridas. – disse, pensando em voz alta.

Ron pegou sua varinha e a acenou em frente de Hermione.

- Estou a sua frente. – pegou a margarida no ar e a prendeu na orelha de Hermione. – Estou trabalhando nisso há um mês.

Hermione dedilhou uma das pétalas.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Ron?

- O que isso deveria significar?

- Estava errada sobre você. Seu alcance emocional é maior que uma colher de chá.

- Ia acontecer eventualmente.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do titulo do capítulo:** É minha festa.


	13. From This Day

**Capítulo Treze**

**From This Day**

Harry acordou quando seu alarme tocou.

Em um quarto diferente.

Ele se sentou, ofegando, cercado pelas paredes amareladas desconhecidas, com figuras vagas e borradas ao seu redor. Harry apalpou o pequeno criado mudo perto da cama estreita e encontrou seus óculos. Os colocou no nariz, e o quarto entrou em foco. Estava no quarto de Teddy, e as figuras desenhadas de um cervo, lobo e cão estavam paradas na parede pintada como uma floresta. Harry correu as mãos pelos cabelos, fazendo uma careta para o apito do alarme, ainda ecoando pelo apartamento. Apertou os olhos para o cão negro, sorrindo com deleite canino. Harry podia jurar que estava rindo dele.

Harry deu de ombros e saiu da cama de Teddy. Ron tinha passado a noite, e Harry tinha deixado-o dormir na larga cama que normalmente dividia com Ginny. Ron só tinha concordado em dormir na cama quando Harry fizera um feitiço de limpeza e trocara a roupa de cama em frente de Ron; mesmo que Harry protestara que tinha mudado a roupa de cama àquela tarde. Harry tinha prometido a Hermione que tanto ele quanto Ron estariam n'A Toca às duas da tarde, vestidos e prontos para o casamento às três.

Harry foi até a sala de estar, tentando se livrar do desconforto de ter deitado na pequena cama de Teddy. Não era diferente da cama em que dormira n'A Toca depois da guerra, mas depois de passar quatro anos dormindo em uma cama espaçosa no outro quarto, tinha sido uma noite horrivelmente desconfortável. E depois de quase quatro anos dividindo a cama com Ginny, dormir sozinho tinha sido uma sensação desagradável.

O alarme ainda estava tocando. Harry suspirando e entrou em seu quarto, pensando que nem mesmo Ron conseguiria continuar dormindo.

- Oi! Ron! Desligue a droga do alarme, seu idiota!

A cama estava vazia. Sequer parecia que Ron tinha dormido nela, embora quatro anos morando com Hermione houvesse lhe ensinado a arrumar a cama. Harry desligou o alarme, acabando com o som irritando. _Banheiro?_ Harry bateu na porta do banheiro, antes de abri-la. Ron também não estava lá. _Talvez ele esteja na cozinha e eu não tenha o visto,_ Harry pensou. Rapidamente foi até a cozinha, esperando encontrar Ron cercado pelos restos de um café da manhã farto. Não havia nem sequer migalhas de torrada.

- Mas que _inferno_! – Harry parou pelo tempo necessário para pegar sua varinha e colocar o tênis nos seus pés descalços, antes de Aparatar para A Toca.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, Jane e Richard estavam aproveitando um café da manhã preguiçoso quando Harry entrou pela porta dos fundos. Parou subitamente, o cérebro trabalhando loucamente.

- Gin? Posso falar com você? Eu, uh... – procurou por uma desculpa. – Esqueci onde você guardou a aliança de Hermione. – disse, grato por não ter nenhuma 'marca' distinta para quando estava mentindo.

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin. – Ginny resmungou, pegando seu muffin. – Está na...

- Aqui não! – Harry sibilou, ignorando as expressões confusas nos rostos dos outros, enquanto pegava a mão de Ginny e a arrastava até seu antigo quarto. Fechou a porta e colocou um feitiço _Muffliato_ nele. – É Ron. – ofegou, os olhos se arregalando. – Ele sumiu!

- Oh, pare com isso. – Ginny zombou. – Tem certeza?

- Sim! Ele não está em lugar nenhum do nosso apartamento!

- Tem certeza de que ele não fez o que você fez na noite antes do nosso casamento?

- Sim... Só consegui dormir depois da meia noite. Dormi na cama de Teddy. Eu teria o ouvido sair.

- Oh, inferno... – Ginny correu as mãos pelos cabelos. – Por que você acha que ele fez isso?

- Eu não sei. – Harry se sentou na ponta da cama bagunçada de Ginny. Deitou-se de costas com um gemido. – Você viu o rosto dele nos últimos dias? Como no nosso quinto ano, quando ele começou a jogar como Goleiro.

- Você quer dizer essa? – Ginny fez uma imitação precisa da expressão pálida e de olhos vazios que Ron usara antes dos jogos daquele ano.

- Sim!

- Você não acha que ele se mandou para... Oh, eu não sei... Tailândia ou algo igualmente retardado.

- Não. – Harry olhou para o teto com mal humor. – Mas você conhece Ron. Ele deve ter tido uma súbita meia ideia de que não é bom o bastante para ela. – passou os braços ao redor de Ginny, puxando-a para a cama. – Onde você acha que ele pode estar?

- Casa da árvore, talvez. – Ginny sugeriu. – É para onde ele ia bastante quando éramos mais novos.

- Talvez. Meio que é o 'canto' dele e da Hermione, de todo modo.

- O apartamento sobre a loja, também.

- Certo. – Harry se sentou. – Vou procurar nesses dois lugares, e você...

- Mantenho Hermione ocupada. – Ginny saiu da cama e ajudou Harry a se levantar. – Vamos.

Harry parou Ginny antes que ela abrisse a porta.

- Se ele não estiver em nenhum desses lugares, vou falar com George. – quando Ginny lhe deu um olhar confuso, adicionou. – George vai entender. E se George o encontrar primeiro, ele será capaz de conversar com Ron sem embaraçá-lo, o que é como Ron irá se sentir com qualquer outra pessoa. – Ginny assentiu em entendimento, e os dois voltaram para o andar de baixo.

- Está tudo bem, querido? – Molly estava ocupada preparando o jantar para depois do casamento.

- Tudo ótimo, Molly. – Harry saiu da cozinha e atravessou o jardim até os estábulos, e até a casa da árvore. Subiu a escada pregada no tronco da árvore, sua cabeça passando pela porta. – Você está maluco? – gritou quando viu Ron encolhido no canto. Ron não respondeu, apenas apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos flexionados.

Harry passou pela porta, olhando para Ron, que estava usando seu pijama marrom muito odiado. Uma indicação clara de seu estado mental. Ron só usava esse pijama quando não tinha mais nada limpo, e Harry sabia muito bem que Hermione nunca deixava as coisas chegarem tão longe. Harry caminhou até o canto em que Ron estava.

- Ei. – Harry colocou uma mão no ombro de Ron. Conseguia sentir o tremor correr pelo corpo de Ron. – Ron, cara, o que foi?

- Como você sabia? Sobre Ginny?

- Oh. – Harry piscou e se sentou ao lado de Ron. – Você se lembra de quando ela e eu começamos a namorar na escola? – Ron assentiu. – Ela virou minha melhor amiga, tanto quanto você e Hermione. Lembra-se de quando ela me estapeou?

- Sim.

- Ela é a única pessoa que chutaria meu traseiro quando eu precisasse. – Harry sorriu para Ron. – Não que isso seja uma boa base para um casamento, mas ela estava disposta a brigar comigo quando mais ninguém queria fazer isso. Ainda o faz.

Ron bufou.

- Você e Ginny não brigam.

- Oh, sim, brigamos. – Harry o corrigiu. – Sabe há dois meses? Quando Ginny parou de jogar? Tivemos o tipo de briga que você e Hermione tiveram depois do baile no nosso quarto ano. – Harry esfregou o nariz. – O que é o motivo de eu ter passado a noite no seu quarto de hospedes.

- É certo? Hermione e eu brigarmos como o fazemos? – o rosto de Ron se encheu de preocupação.

Harry olhou para Ron por um momento, antes de responder:

- Consegue se ver com outra mulher? Como você está com Hermione?

Ron fechou os olhos. Estivera com outra garota, e eles não conversavam muito. Não tinha percebido o quanto idolatrara o chão pelo qual Hermione caminhava, até acordar na ala hospitalar em seu sexto ano com o nome dela em seus lábios. E ele e Hermione conversavam. Sobre tudo. Havia várias coisas sobre as quais eles concordavam em discordar, mas ele sabia que isso não queria dizer que ela não o amava. Por um minuto ele tentara, mas não conseguia se imaginar sem ela. Mas conseguia se imaginar com ela na plataforma, mandando seus filhos para a escola.

- Não, não consigo.

- Acredite, cara, se Hermione tivesse qualquer ilusão sobre você, os últimos doze anos a teriam feito perdê-las. Ela sabe que nem sempre suas meias sujas vão estar no cesto, e que você tem esse hábito irritante de lavar as roupas do jeito errado, mas ela ainda está lá. Eu não a vejo correndo gritando até as montanhas. – quando Ron olhou para Harry desconfiado, Harry deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Ron. – Hermione sabe o que quer. Sempre soube. – Harry se ergueu e ajudou Ron a fazer o mesmo. – Vem. Vamos voltar para o apartamento e tomar o café da manhã. – analisou o pijama de Ron. – E achar outra coisa para você vestir. Você devia estar completamente fora de si se vestiu _isso_.

Ron olhou para baixo, a surpresa clara em seu rosto.

- Sim, estava. Nem percebi o que tinha pegado. – começou a se virar para Aparatar, mas parou. – Não conte para Hermione sobre isso.

- Meus lábios estão fechados.

Ron abraçou Harry da maneira que homens pareciam se abraçar em momentos emocionais, com tapas nas costas.

- Obrigado.

- Sem problemas. – Harry pausou, e um sorriso brincou em sua boca. – Vou ter te contar a ela sobre o pijama, sabe. É muito bom para deixar de lado. – adicionou, antes de Ron Aparatar. Harry sorriu para si mesmo e mandou seu Patronus para Ginny com uma mensagem curta.

- Encontrei. A gente se vê às três.

**-x-**

Hermione estava sentada na cama de Ginny, esperando que ela terminasse de tomar banho. Conhecia Harry há muito tempo para ter sido enganada por ele. Enquanto _era_ verdade que Harry não tinha nenhuma 'marca' distinta como Ron quando mentia, alguém que conhecia Harry há anos conseguia perceber. Além do mais, ela tinha visto Harry colocar a caixinha com sua aliança no bolso da jaqueta na noite passada.

Ginny entrou no quarto, com o rosto fechado.

- Bundão. – murmurou.

- Como é? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não você. George. Ele entrou no banheiro, enquanto eu estava tomando banho e derrubou água gelada na minha cabeça. Maldito idiota. – Ginny esfregou o cabelo com uma toalha. – George e Katie chegaram.

- Oh, bom. – Hermione enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. – Harry encontrou Ron?

- Como...?

- Você viu Ron? Estava com a mesma cara que tinha quando ia jogar Quadribol no quinto ano.

- É. – Ginny se virou para olhar para Hermione. – Ele o achou.

- E? – Hermione, com toda sua autoconfiança, sentiu várias borboletas em seu estômago.

Ginny sorriu.

- Ele estará tentando não vomitar nos próprios sapatos.

**-x-**

Ron estava parado em frente ao espelho do quarto de Harry e Ginny, tentando dar o nó em sua gravata. A seda escapou de seus dedos e se enrolou.

- Maldição. – suspirou, abrindo a gravata e tentou novamente.

- Aqui. – Harry fez Ron se virar, e cuidadosamente alinhou a gravata. Começou a dar um nó elegante. – Seu pai precisou arrumar a minha quando me casei com Gin. – Harry refletiu. – Eu estava tão nervoso, que não conseguia acertar.

- Você nunca respondeu minha pergunta. – Ron afirmou. – Como você soube que era Ginny.

Harry pensou, enquanto ajeitava o nó contra a garganta de Ron, ajeitando-a.

- Foi logo depois de ela ter começado a jogar para as Harpies. Ela passou o final de semana no meu apartamento, e passamos a manhã de domingo lendo o jornal na cama. Foi a coisa mais mundana do mundo, mas eu percebi que eu queria fazer isso todos os dias com ela se eu pudesse. – Harry terminou de ajeitar a gravata. – Pronto.

Ron deu um sorriso aliviado para Harry.

- Obrigado, cara. Pela gravata e pela outra coisa...

- Olá? – a voz de Arthur chegou ao quarto. – Garotos? – espiou pela porta. – Não são mais tão garotos, são? – perguntou quase nostalgicamente.

-Pai, o que está fazendo aqui? Vamos chegar na hora! – Ron protestou.

- Fotos. – Arthur ergueu uma câmera. – Deixem-me tirar algumas de vocês dois.

Ron vestiu o terno e parou ao lado de Harry, ambos sorrindo como garotos de escola. Verificou o relógio.

- Ainda tenho uma hora e meia como um cara solteiro.

Harry bufou zombeteiramente.

- Você não é um homem solteiro desde o dia que colocou os olhos em Hermione.

Arthur suspirou.

- Meus garotos. Todos crescidos. – tirou mais algumas fotos e guardou a câmera no bolso. Fungou fortemente e tirou os óculos, usando um lenço para polir as lentes. – Ainda vejo os dois como aqueles dois meninos de doze anos, tomando café da manhã.

Harry deu um passo para frente, a mão esticada.

- Arthur, deixe-me tirar algumas fotos de você com Ron. – pegou a câmera de Arthur e trocou de lugar com seu sogro. Harry ergueu a câmera, enquanto Arthur afastava uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Ron, e pressionou o botão.

**-x-**

- Quanto você usou de Poção Capilar Alisante? – Katie perguntou, enquanto começava a prender o cabelo de Hermione em um amontoado de cachos no alto da cabeça.

- Apenas o bastante para não parecer que fui eletrocutada. – Hermione passou um grampo de cabelo para Katie por sobre o ombro.

Jane espiou os pés descalços de Hermione.

- Uh, Hermione, qual é o exato nome da cor de esmalte que você usou?

- Não Sou Realmente Uma Garçonete.

Jane rolou os olhos em exasperação.

- Sim, querida, eu sei. Ainda não tenho certeza do que você faz, mas isso não responde minha pergunta sobre a cor.

- Não, mãe, esse é nome do esmalte.

- Mas _vermelho_?

Hermione ergueu os pés e examinou os dedos.

- Por que não? Não é como se alguém fosse ver. – apontou para seus dedos. – Exceto Ron. – adicionou, o canto de sua boca se erguendo atrevidamente.

- Eu nem usei branco no meu casamento. – Katie bufou. Olhou para Jane, que estava sentada na ponta da cama de Ginny. – George e eu fugimos para nos casarmos em Bari. Foi na praia. Usei vermelho. A coisa toda foi em italiano... – Katie sorriu sonhadoramente, enquanto colocava uma fileira de margaridas no cabelo de Hermione e as prendeu cuidadosamente. – Como está? – perguntou, indicando o cabelo de Hermione.

- Está perfeito.

- Ron não vai saber o que o acertou. – Ginny comentou do seu lugar no parapeito da janela, de onde estivera tirando fotos. – Pobre coitado.

Hermione olhou para Ginny.

- O plano é esse.

**-x-**

Richard bateu na porta, um buquê de rosas vermelhas de seu jardim seguras em uma mão.

- Hermione? Está pronta?

- Sim. – Hermione abriu a porta.

O ar se perdeu na garganta de Richard.

- Você parece com sua mãe. – disse roucamente.

Hermione piscou quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você vai me fazer chorar, pai.

- Não podemos permitir isso. – Richard passou o buquê para Hermione. – Pronta?

- Há tempos. – segurou as flores em uma mão, e ergueu a barra do vestido para não tropeçar enquanto descia as escadas. Richard parou em frente à porta dos fundos e ofereceu o braço para Hermione. – Só um segundo, pai. – Hermione respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. – Certo. – prendeu a mão na dobra do cotovelo dele.

Richard a guiou pela porta e pelo jardim. Ron esperava sob um ulmeiro, as costas para a casa. Harry cutucou Ron, que se virou para observa Hermione e Richard caminharem até onde Ron, Harry, Ginny e o juiz de paz bruxo estavam parados.

A boca de Ron se abriu, enquanto observava Hermione atravessar o jardim, rosas em suas mãos, e margaridas em seus cabelos. Quase não sentiu Harry lhe cutucar fortemente nas costelas.

- Ei, cara, feche a boca, eh? – Harry murmurou em seu ouvido. A boca de Ron se fechou. Não queria parecer um completo idiota em seu casamento, afinal.

Ron pegou a mão de Hermione que Richard lhe ofereceu, e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. Ela sorriu para ele, e todo o resto desapareceu. Lembrava-se vagamente de repetir seus votos — até onde ele sabia, estava prometendo dançar pelado no átrio do Ministério na próxima terça-feira — e pegar a pequena aliança que Harry lhe passou e a colocar no dedo de Hermione com as mãos trêmulas. Era o tipo de dia que tinha prometido a ela. Céu azul e limpo, com o sol da tarde passando pelas folhas acima deles. Ron piscou quando o bruxo o informou que podia beijar a noiva. Emoldurou o rosto dela gentilmente em suas mãos e se inclinou para beijá-la. Afastou-se e viu as lágrimas acumuladas nos olhos dela correrem por suas bochechas. Ron não disse nada, mas as secou suavemente com os dedões, antes de passar os braços ao redor de sua cintura e beijá-la novamente.

Hermione sentiu seu pai beijar sua bochecha, antes de deixá-la com Ron, e ir se sentar ao lado de Jane. Sentia sua voz tremer, mas não era nervoso. Não era mera felicidade que emanava dela. Era mais do que isso. O canto da mente de Hermione que não estava prestando atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor, refletiu seus votos para Ron. Eles já tinham passado por tudo — desde as profundezas do inferno, até as maiores alegrias; mortes, nascimentos, ferimentos, doenças. E tudo antes dos dezenove anos. Conseguiu ouvir sua voz falhar por causa das lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos e mordeu o lábio, enquanto colocava a aliança dourada no dedo de Ron. O bruxo disse mais algumas palavras que Hermione não ouviu. Quando deu por si, a boca de Ron roçou levemente na sua. Seus olhos se fecharam e as lágrimas que estiveram ameaçando cair, finalmente deslizaram por suas bochechas. Ron as secou delicadamente, antes de passar os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

Ele a beijou novamente sob as comemorações da família. Sob os gritos de alegria e assobios, Ron apoiou a testa conta a de Hermione.

- Foi tão ruim assim, que você precisava chorar? – provocou.

- Foi tão bom, que eu precisei chorar. – ela corrigiu com um sorriso torto.

**-x-**

Jane estudou os álbuns que Andrômeda trouxera para a festa. _Aqui está_, pensou alegremente, e tirou o álbum de sua caixa e o colocou para tocar. Hermione a olhou do outro lado do jardim quando a música soou pelo jardim, e sorriu enquanto Ron a abraçou e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

_Então, me beije e sorria para mim/Diga-me que nunca irá embora/Abraça-me como se nunca fosse me deixar ir..._

**FIM**

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

A tradução do título é algo como "a partir deste dia".

Obrigada por todos que acompanharam e comentaram nesta fic. E desculpem qualquer erro que tenha sobrevivido às minhas revisões.

A partir de agora, vocês vão ter de ficar de olho tanto no meu perfil aqui quanto na página do facebook (ou apenas ficar de olho no planejamento de publicação) para saber quando algo novo for postado.

Espero ver todas vocês nas próximas traduções. (:

Mais uma vez, obrigada!


End file.
